Broly: A Prologue Special Edition to Honor Trip
by Genescritor
Summary: For the first time ever, the true logic-compatible, canon-compatible, and continuity-compatible version of Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, presented here for fans to read and enjoy. Written by me as a special for American Vigor's Honor Trip.
1. Part 1: Invitation

Since 1993, audiences across the world have experienced the story of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior of seemingly infinite power and rage whose threats against the Dragon Ball universe imperiled the warriors of Earth and challenged them to fight beyond their limits.

However, while the tale has been captivating, many fans of Dragon Ball Z have asked a plethora of legitimate questions regarding the overall logic of numerous events that occur in the Broly Trilogy, and especially with regards to their consistency with the canon series and their general compatibility with it.

The first of Broly's movies, the eighth in the series: _Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan_, is the foundation of Broly's story, and therefore must be examined if the others are to ever truly acquire adaptations of greater excellence. Movie 8 is the cornerstone to Broly's entire existence in the Dragon Ball franchise, and especially because it does not quite fit within the DBZ timeline, the legitimacy of Broly's very status as a character integral to the DBZ universe has always been a matter of debate, to the detriment of the contributions Broly's character adds to the overall DBZ mythos.

In the interest of improving the overall logic and quality of the Dragon Ball universe, and to enable Broly's first movie to be at the levels of logic, quality, and canon-compatibility that are emblematic of the true soul of Dragon Ball Z, Genescritor and American Vigor teamed up to create the definitive canon-compatible, logic-compatible, and continuity-compatible version of the original Movie 8 story!

Genescritor is the chief writer for this modified tale, and American Vigor is its chief editor. This augmented and improved version of Movie 8 was originally conceived as a special for the Honor Trip series, a fanfiction in which alternate circumstances compel Cell to become one of Earth's greatest heroes, staffed by American Vigor (chief writer, creator) and Genescritor (contributing editor/writer). As such, this three-part special serves not only as a prologue to Honor Trip, but much more importantly, as a canon-compatible version of the original Movie 8, **FULLY COMPATIBLE WITH THE EVENTS OF THE ORIGINAL CANON SERIES.**

And now, after many months of work with the goal of enabling you to experience Broly's story in the way it was always meant to be, Genescritor and American Vigor are proud to introduce:

**Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**- a Prologue Special Edition to a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Part 1: Invitation **

**Special Written by: Genescritor**

_Disclaimer: Neither American Vigor nor I own, in any way, any official property related Dragon Ball, such as the anime, its characters, related movies, and so on. However, both of us hope to supplement that glorious work of art with our fanfictions, such as this one. _

_With that said, we hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p><em>Earth, Guardian's Lookout, May 23<em>_rd__, Age 767, three days before the Cell Games…_

Several kilometers above Earth, a structure shaped like the lower half of a sphere floated in the sky. Over the centuries, the place had been the residence of the guardians of Planet Earth, all of whom had withstood varied trials and tribulations.

One of the planet's former guardians was standing at the edge of the structure, gazing upon the planet below. A part of him had been Earth's guardian for more than 300 years, but two halves had fused together. The role of guardian had been transferred to someone else only a few days ago.

Although he had guarded this planet in the past, he felt as though there was nothing he could do to protect it from the monstrosity that currently held it in a grip of terror: the android Cell.

There had been a time when he would have been able to win if not for the android's deviousness and sneakiness, but now, thanks to a set of unfortunate events – and to the huge ego of a certain Saiyan – the android had reached his perfect form. His capacity to destroy not just Earth, but the universe itself, seemed unparalleled.

But in the end, out of some mysteriously sprouted thought, Cell had decided to at least give the warriors of Earth a chance to defend the planet.

If they were able to defeat Cell in a tournament that the android had organized himself, then the Earth would be saved. However, if they lost, the whole world would be eliminated.

Piccolo wasn't a fool. He knew Cell was completely sure of winning, and that he was only organizing this whole tournament gimmick to give them false hope and to terrify the people Earth even more before killing them all.

The Namek snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a distinctive set of footsteps approaching. His energy-sensing abilities enabled him to recognize who it was. At any other time, he would have detected his approach long before, but even he at times could get lost enough in his thoughts so as to not sense people coming close to him.

"What's up, kid?" Piccolo asked Gohan, whose golden hair was spiked upward, moving only slightly with the breeze.

Gohan raised his hand slightly, as though he was going to ask a question. But even before he opened his mouth, he lowered his hand again and looked away.

"Nothing, Mr. Piccolo," he said, while turning his blue eyes away from him.

It still seemed weird for Piccolo to see the kid adorning the Super Saiyan form in a long-lasting fashion, when technically less than two weeks before he'd been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan at all.

Piccolo knew Gohan too well to believe what the kid had just said. Gohan wouldn't just come up to him like that if there was 'nothing' important on Gohan's mind.

"Really?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan alternated between looking up at him and looking away, obviously still unsure of whether he should speak or not.

"It's Cell," Gohan finally said while looking down, in the direction of Cell's energy..

"What about him?" Piccolo asked.

"Well… he's the most powerful being any of us have ever had to face, and for all we know, we all may die three days from now," Gohan said. "I don't get how dad can be so calm, or how he can tell me that we don't need another year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. How can he?"

Piccolo didn't know what to say. He sometimes forgot that although Gohan was strong, he was still a kid, and still had some tendencies related to kids, like looking up to his elders for reassurance.

"Well, kid, I don't know," Piccolo said. "It's true that Cell is more powerful than anyone we have ever faced, and in all honesty, I am just as surprised that your father can take this as calmly as he is."

Gohan gulped. Obviously, Piccolo's speech wasn't being reassuring for him.

"Nevertheless, the truth is that we all thought the same about the Saiyans and about Frieza, and your father still ended up defeating them," Piccolo said. "To be quite candid with you, Gohan, while I think your father may be in denial, it's possible that he honestly believes we can defeat Cell. And if one thing's for sure, your father comes up with miracles better than anyone else I've ever known."

Piccolo gave a strange mix of a smirk and scoff before continuing his comments.

"In all honesty, I sometimes wonder whether Goku wins just because he doesn't know that he can't."

For a long period, Gohan didn't say anything, obviously uncertain of what his reaction should be to his first master's words.

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan ended up saying. It was the only thing he thought was proper to say, given the situation.

Piccolo nodded, but then, a third person approached, entering the conversation abruptly.

"Instead of standing around here babbling like a moron you should be using your second day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, brat," Vegeta said, right before he spat to the floor. "You and your low-level father should both be taking advantage of the time you still have to prepare. But no, Kakarot just brought the Dragon Balls, and then went back home to stuff himself with food until the Cell Games."

Vegeta made a point of shaking his head in a fashion that indicated intense disapproval.

"Pathetic," the Saiyan Prince said. "Well, at least if the lot of you get killed at the Cell Games, there will be no one to blame for that but yourselves."

Gohan glared at Vegeta, obviously having a hard time withstanding Vegeta's insults. Piccolo simply turned around, but inwardly, he was also perturbed by what Vegeta had said. Although those remarks weren't directed toward him, Piccolo didn't think Vegeta should have any grounds on which to criticize Gohan and Goku for not training, when this whole predicament was largely Vegeta's fault. If Vegeta had just killed Cell before the android reached his perfect form, then …

Piccolo snapped out of those thoughts when he felt a very powerful energy slamming into his senses, right from above.

The sudden burst of energy had been quite unexpected, although Piccolo recognized that if what he was feeling was truly reflective of the actual power levels of the beings who possessed them, defeating them would be without much trouble. The overwhelming majority of the dozens of them seemed to be at around the level that Raditz or the Saibamen had been. One person whose energy stood out among them seemed to be much stronger.

"What's going on with those powers I'm sensing?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, kid," Piccolo replied. "But whatever they are, we should stay on our guard."

Trunks walked up to them.

"I agree," he said. "These guys could be yet more enemies that want to do harm to our planet. Like Piccolo said, we should be ready for the worst."

"Weaklings," Vegeta scoffed. "Getting yourselves all worked up over such puny power levels! Even baldy would be able to kill them all without breaking a sweat."

"Thanks for the compliment, Vegeta," Krillin said, with sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Vegeta gave another disdainful look at the others, but he didn't say anything else. None of them did. Instead, they just stared up at the direction of the power levels' collective source, trying their best to guess when whomever possessed those energy signatures would arrive.

* * *

><p>Far away, at Mount Paozu, Goku looked up from his meal, right when he was about to shove the very last piece of food into his mouth.<p>

"What is it Goku?" his wife asked him. She wasn't capable of sensing power levels, but she knew him well enough to know when he was nervous.

"Nothing …," Goku said in a decidedly non-convincing tone. "Nothing at all … I just sensed this strong power level – power levels, to be exact – heading straight for the Earth."

Chi Chi immediately stiffened.

"Strong power levels?" she asked.

"Not that strong," Goku said, with quick reassurance. "Most of them seem to only be around the power level Raditz had when I fought him. There's one stronger than the others, but even that one is only twice as strong as Captain Ginyu was. Even if I wasn't in my Super Saiyan form, I would be able to defeat them all."

Chi Chi gave her husband a displeased look.

"We wouldn't really know that, would we?" she asked. "After all, now you are a Super Saiyan all the time."

Goku scratched his head in embarrassment. Indeed, ever since he had come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he had remained a Super Saiyan, simply because he had mastered the form to the point of feeling like it was natural.

"Oh well, all the more reason for us to not be afraid of these guys," he said, trying to convey the same carefree airy mood he had been exhibiting even more often lately, to see if some of that attitude would pass on to Chi Chi.

It didn't.

Instead, Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

"But even though you don't think these guys are much of a threat, you're still going to take a closer look at them, right?"

'Caught in the act,' Goku thought.

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi," he said as apologetically as he could. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if he should say something else, but he ended up deciding not to. He wanted to wait for Chi Chi to react.

"Alright, Goku," Chi Chi eventually said, with a tired sigh. "Go there. Just be careful. And if Gohan goes with you, tell him to be careful as well, and try to make sure he gets as far away from danger as possible."

"I will, Chi Chi," Goku replied wholeheartedly, although he realistically knew that Gohan was so strong by now that it was highly unlikely these power levels would be a threat to him, even if they all attacked him at the same time. "Don't worry. Now, I've got to go."

Chi Chi still looked far from pleased at having him leaving like that, but fortunately, she didn't protest.

She had, after all, agreed to let Gohan participate in the tournament against Cell in a few days, so disallowing her son from helping out against enemies that were much weaker would have seemed quite inconsistent.

Chi Chi hoped that whatever Goku and Gohan were getting themselves into, they would at the very least be careful.

* * *

><p>When the renegade energy signatures had first become readily detectable, the bio-android Cell had looked up at the sky, snapping out of his dormancy for the first time since whatever fool who ruled Earth in this timeline had sent that pathetic army to try to kill him.<p>

In the end, that effort had only managed to make Cell enjoy himself as he had watched the pure horror on the soldiers' faces after their missiles and bullets had failed. He had also enjoyed hearing the panic in their screams as they tried to flee before Cell had vaporized them. All in all, there had been many good moments of amusement.

And, judging from the power levels he sensed heading toward Earth, maybe he would soon have additional fun before the tournament.

If Cell's data on what had happened almost every time aliens had visited Earth was anything to go by, these beings had come to conquer the planet.

Unfortunately for them, however, the right to control the Earth's destiny and to do whatever he wanted with the planet was already his.

He would be the one to destroy Earth, and anyone who tried to rob him of that pleasure would be vanquished.

But maybe Cell wouldn't have to be the one going through the trouble of doing so. Undoubtedly, Goku and the others also had sensed these new powers, and they would certainly want to see what was going on themselves.

Truth be told, all of these power levels were pathetic. The weaker ones were ridiculously weak, and even the strongest of them would only be about a third stronger than Vegeta would have been if he had used the Great Ape form to its fullest potential when he had first arrived on Earth.

There was one surprising thing about the strongest power among them, though. Unless Cell's energy-sensing skills were fooling him, the entity who possessed that power level seemed to almost certainly be a Saiyan. _[Writer's note: There is a moment in uncut DBZ episode 172, "A New Guardian," when Goku states that he can locate Planet New Namek by finding a planet with an energy signature similar to Piccolo's. From this statement, it is logical to assume that the race of an individual can be determined by the energy said individual releases.]_

However, according to the data Cell had, the only Saiyans that were conclusively known to have survived Planet Vegeta's destruction were Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa.

There had been another alien who had visited Earth and whom Dr. Gero's analyses had indicated might be a Saiyan, although according to Cell's data, Dr. Gero hadn't been fully sure.

Regardless of whether that being had indeed been a Saiyan, the particular power level Cell was sensing now seemed as though it was almost assuredly of Saiyan origin. If so, then what was yet another survivor doing here?

Whomever it was, Cell had no way of finding out without alerting Goku and the others. Whatever he did would be detected by them, and therefore they would automatically handle the matter in a different manner.

Maybe it was better to wait for now, and to see what would happen. And once Cell had a clearer idea of the situation at hand, he would decide how best to respond to the events.

* * *

><p>About a minute after he had convinced Chi Chi to let him take a closer look at the power levels he had felt, Goku appeared on Kami's Lookout, via Instant Transmission, and wearing his usual fighting clothes, into which he had changed before coming.<p>

"Hello, Goku," Trunks said.

"Are you here because you have sensed these new power levels as well, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yes son," Goku replied, right before looking up at the sky. "It's weird. I could swear the strongest power level feels like a Saiyan – but any full-blooded Saiyan besides me and Vegeta should be dead by now, right?"

"Save your breath, Kakarot," Vegeta scolded. "Your question is one that we all have, and none of us knows the answer. So just shut up and wait for the owners of all those power levels to arrive, because I'm not in the mood to listen to your babbling."

"Always the same," Goku remarked after Vegeta's rather expected burst of bad temper.

But that was all he said with regards to Vegeta's comment. After all, if not even Vegeta knew what another full-blooded Saiyan was doing here so long after Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta, there was most likely no one else alive who did, other than the Saiyan who was heading toward them.

Goku hoped that this Saiyan, whomever he (or she) was, wouldn't have malicious intentions. But even if that was the case, this Saiyan would be easy to deal with.

"We'd better go meet them when they land," Goku said. "That way, we can see what they want sooner, and hopefully stop them before they do anything drastic, if that's what they're planning."

"Before we go, you'd better pick up Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu," Piccolo said. "I can sense that they are on the move – they probably they felt these powers as well."

"Good idea," Goku said. "I'll be right back."

Goku instant transmitted away from the Lookout – and about twenty seconds later, he returned with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu.

"Thanks for the ride, Goku," Yamcha said, patting his friend's back. "It was really thoughtful of you to save us the effort."

"Don't thank me," Goku replied. "Thank Piccolo for the suggestion."

"Alright then," Tien said. "Going straight to business, who are the people responsible for the energy signatures we're feeling? The most powerful one among them feels like a Saiyan, but weren't …"

He was interrupted by a growl from Vegeta, who had a vein protruding on his forehead. Obviously, he was sick of this whole matter.

"Yes, triclops, every Saiyan other than me, Kakarot, and our offspring is meant to be dead by now. I don't know what this particular one is doing here, and frankly there's no need to make such a racket because of it! Even the dwarf clown over there could wipe that Saiyan and every one of the minions with him in one strike without coming close to breaking a sweat," Vegeta said, pointing to Chiaotzu when he was referenced. "That means there's no need for you fools to make that much noise because of it. So, keep your traps shut, or I will be the one shutting them for good!"

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu flinched. Goku, however, was reasonably confident that Vegeta wouldn't do such a thing. Although he still couldn't be described as 'tame' or 'peaceful,' he had come a long way from the barbarian he had been when he had first come to Earth. His recent comment had probably come out of his annoyance at having been expected to know everything – and perhaps from not knowing something he truly wanted to know.

But his annoyance was understandable. After all, not even Vegeta could be expected to know everything about his largely-dead race. Vegeta had been right when he had said that even Chiaotzu wouldn't have any problem with killing them all if violence ensued. But still, Goku hoped they wouldn't have to resort to that. After all, slaughter was a tactic that Goku had always strived to avoid.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, a huge acorn-shaped spaceship had completed its descent from above, and it had landed on the desert floor of a barren wasteland.<p>

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu had been waiting for it, as they had appeared in the vicinity a few minutes before the ship had landed, thanks to Instant Transmission.

Fortunately, the ship had landed here as opposed to a significantly populated area, helping the warriors of Earth avoid what otherwise could have been extensive collateral damage during a fight in an urban area.

The warriors of Earth soon noticed that what appeared to be the spaceship's main door vertically opened up, and a ramp extended outwards, enabling the entities inside the ship to emerge.

About 200 soldiers ran out of the ship, almost like an army getting ready for action. They all looked pretty much alike, as they all appeared to be wearing blue jumpsuits, purple gloves and boots, and equally purple helmets with red visors.

All the Earth's fighters in the vicinity entered into fighting stances, except for Vegeta, who simply stood with his arms crossed. He could destroy all of these fools with a mere swipe of his hand if he so chose, and if they revealed any aggressive tendencies, he would seriously consider doing it.

The soldiers looked around for a moment as though orienting themselves, and then ran toward them.

All the others leapt backwards, but Vegeta maintained his position. He had nothing to fear from these fools. Individually, each of them was so weak that even Raditz would have had a chance at defeating them. And although there were about 200 of them, and there was one power as strong as all the weaker ones put together, each one of the Earth's defenders alone was strong enough to defeat all of them so easily that it almost wouldn't be worth the effort.

Strangely, as soon as the soldiers in the front got to within a meter of Vegeta, they dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Your majesty," all of them said in nearly perfect unison.

"Majesty?" Vegeta heard Kakarot ask from behind him.

For once, Vegeta did not scold the clown. Indeed, he shared the buffoon's puzzlement. While he was undeniably the Prince of all Saiyans, he had never had the opportunity to be crowned as king, and in the end, he had practically no one to rule over, something that bothered him much more than he let on to his … allies, as Vegeta wouldn't bring himself to call any of the clowns on Earth his friends.

Either way, these mysterious arrivals obviously weren't Saiyans, judging from the patches of green skin that could be seen in the unprotected part between the helmet and the top of the jumpsuits.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

None of them spoke, but another figure – the source of the stronger energy they had felt – walked through the spaces between the soldiers, advancing toward Vegeta. Besides having a higher power level, his appearance distinguished him from all the others.

This man was tall, with a tanned skin, spiky and rather short black hair, a thick moustache, and bushy sideburns. He was covered in scars, but the most impressive of them was the one on the left side of his face, running through an eyelid that was screwed shut due to the missing eye. Although most of his right side was covered by a white cape, Vegeta could see that this man was wearing armor similar to those worn in Frieza's forces, with black shoulder pads, green tight guards, a red chest area, and purple gloves and boots. His right hand and wrist were encased by what appeared to be some sort of device, which was golden in color.

Most striking of all, however, was the brown tail that Vegeta could see wrapped around the man's waist. Although his energy signature had suggested that the man was a Saiyan, Vegeta felt quite pleased at knowing that there was at least one Saiyan who still had the trademark of their people.

The Saiyan halted right in front of Vegeta, then dropped to one knee.

"Your majesty," the Saiyan said, repeating the genuflection of his soldiers.

"Greetings, Saiyan," Vegeta said, deciding that a member of his race who had the intelligence and decency to recognize and properly greet a member of the royal family deserved more than his usual scowls. "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

"My name is Paragus, your majesty," the Saiyan said, while still kneeling on the ground. "I came here to ask you to be our new king."

"Our new king?" Vegeta asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, your majesty," Paragus said, standing up again. "Over the past many years, I have been preparing a New Planet Vegeta, fit for you to rule. It is more than time for the Saiyan race to rise from its ashes, to show the Universe the supremacy of the ultimate warriors."

Vegeta simply looked disdainfully at the Saiyan. Part of what Paragus said had its appeal – but it didn't sound adequately logical, at least not at this point in history.

"Right," Vegeta scoffed.

"Your majesty, I swear I'm telling you the truth," Paragus said. "I would not dare to bother you with trivial matters, or to tell you any lie."

The way how Paragus had said it almost made Vegeta believe him – indeed, with the power level Paragus had, he would have to be a fool to get on Vegeta's wrong side. But still, why would he go through so much work to restore the Saiyan Empire?

Before Vegeta could ask that, however, Kakarot interrupted him.

"Hey there, sorry to interrupt, but well, there really aren't a lot of Saiyans left to rule over," he shouted. "And isn't there not much of a point in building a Saiyan Empire with only three Saiyans and two half-Saiyans left?"

Paragus didn't answer, but Vegeta glared at Kakarot, furious at the imbecile's behavior. Why the clown had to have poorer manners than a peasant was beyond him.

But he also had a point. After all, besides himself and Kakarot, the only other pure-blooded Saiyan worth considering appeared to be Paragus.

Tarble didn't count, as far as Vegeta was concerned. Vegeta wasn't sure of whether his foolish brother was alive or not, to begin with, and even if he was, he was on some remote planet that Vegeta didn't remember, and any information regarding his whereabouts had been lost a long time ago. Last, but certainly not least, the imbecile wasn't a proper Saiyan warrior. Even if, after all this time, he had somehow acquired the power level of an elite Saiyan, he would always be the black sheep of the family because of his passiveness and lack of desire to fight. _[Writer's note: A reference to Tarble is included here because the 2008 special, "__Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!", seems to occur at a point in the Dragon Ball universe timeline in which it could realistically occur with no major plot holes, especially since the lack of references to Tarble's existence in the main canon DBZ series can be explained by Vegeta's utter disregard of his brother, which very much seems to have been the case__. Tarble is mentioned here as having the power level of an elite Saiyan because, while Vegeta says that Tarble can't fight in the 2008 special, __that conflicts with Eighteen saying she senses a strong power level approaching. Therefore, it's more likely Tarble is 'unable to fight' because he is soft-hearted, which is supported by the way he is presented in the movie.__**] **_

"The idiot is right," Vegeta said, referring to Kakarot. "There are only a handful of Saiyans to rule over, so rebuilding the empire seems somewhat fruitless at this point. That is, unless you know of something I don't know."

Paragus thought for a moment.

"Well, your Majesty, as far as I know, the last Saiyans alive are myself, you, Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa..."

"Those two are dead," Vegeta said. "Raditz was killed in battle, and I killed Nappa after his usefulness had ended."

Vegeta then spat in a forceful manner, if only to hide the fact that he now, at least somewhat, regretted killing the man.

Paragus paused.

"Oh… in that case, I believe the only full-blooded Saiyans alive are myself, you, Kakarot, and my son."

"You have a son?" Vegeta asked. "Where is this son of yours, then?"

"He is on New Planet Vegeta, waiting for us." Paragus stated. "I left him there to keep an eye on things, and to make sure that everything is ready for you when you get there."

Vegeta nodded at Paragus' statement, not saying anything else. But inwardly, he was starting to lean toward accepting this idea of ruling the new Saiyan Empire. More than he had before, at least. He was a member of royalty, and he had used to dream about a whole empire kneeling in front of him.

But now was not exactly the best time to pursue this dream.

The Cell Games were three days away, and Vegeta had to be here to pluck that overgrown cockroach apart, limb-by-limb. To leave Earth now and begin pursuing the foundation of a new Saiyan Empire seemed as though it would be more than difficult, at best.

As though he had sensed Vegeta's thoughts, Paragus spoke again.

"Your majesty, even if you do not accept my offer at ruling a new Saiyan Empire, please, come with us. We need your help to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

That sentence was all it took for Paragus to get everyone's full attention again. However, the one who expressed it in the most outward manner was, surprisingly, Vegeta.

"Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, turning around in a flash. "What do you mean?"

Paragus looked at Vegeta straight in the eyes – even though Paragus himself only had one eye.

"I mean that there is one Saiyan survivor I didn't tell you about initially, because he cannot be included in the Saiyan subjects who will be under your rule," Paragus said. "That Saiyan is the Legendary Super Saiyan, the terrible warrior of legend, the one who appears once every 1000 years, and who surpasses limits that are unreachable even by the fiercest warriors of our race, other than himself. He has been on a wild rampage all over the galaxy, and has come perilously close to the vicinity of New Planet Vegeta. If we don't do anything, he will end up destroying it. We have to defeat him, and we need your …"

He momentarily paused, while glancing behind Vegeta.

"…Actually, we would most likely need the help of you and all your comrades to defeat him."

If Vegeta had believed even part of Paragus's speech, it was hard to tell, as no one could know for sure what he was thinking.

However, Paragus's request had a few loopholes, and there was one Vegeta had spotted right away.

"That Legendary Super Saiyan thing is crap," Vegeta said. "Five years ago, I would have bought it, but now, both Kakarot and myself can turn into Super Saiyans. Not only that, but my son and Kakarot's, who are only half-Saiyans, can turn into Super Saiyans. And besides, Kakarot's brat is a child. In case you have any doubts about this, you can see for yourself that Kakarot and his brat are transformed right now. My son and I gain a similar appearance when we transform. The four of us are all Legendary Super Saiyans."

Paragus turned his single eye toward Kakarot and his son, but, for some reason, he didn't seem surprised. Instead, he just started speaking again.

"Your majesty, I am fully aware of what you said about you and Kakarot turning into Super Saiyans," Paragus said. "And I might not have recognized Kakarot and his son if I hadn't been aware that these are not their normal appearances. However, forgive me for saying this, you are not Legendary Super Saiyans. You are Super Saiyans only."

In a different context, Paragus' declaration of Vegeta being a 'mere' Super Saiyan would have been an insult. But now, Vegeta was too confused about Paragus' statement to actually care about that. And apparently, the eight clowns behind him thought the same.

"Be specific," Vegeta ordered.

Paragus took a deep breath.

"Your majesty, the Legendary Super Saiyan is, like the legend says, a Saiyan who is born once every 1,000 years. His natural power at birth is huge, and as he grows older, his power increases exponentially without him ever having to train. From the intelligence I've been able to gather, it appears as though he has been able turn into a Super Saiyan naturally since a very young age, while you, Kakarot, and anyone else who turns into Super Saiyan had to train very hard to get to the required level, and eventually needed a trigger to unlock the transformation. That is why I say he is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Vegeta nodded. In a way, Paragus was right. After all, there were many definitions for 'legendary' and one of them was to be extraordinary by nature. Paragus was right when he said that he, Kakarot, and all the others had needed to train to reach their current strength.

"I get what you mean," Vegeta said. "But is killing this Legendary Super Saiyan really necessary?"

Vegeta had asked that question for two reasons. One, he didn't want to depart from Earth and risk not returning before the start of the Cell Games. And two, this Legendary Super Saiyan still was one of the last surviving Saiyans. Vegeta had already made a mistake of the same sort by killing Nappa, and he didn't want to make that mistake again.

Paragus locked his single eye on Vegeta, with deadly seriousness radiating from it.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan's bloodthirsty reputation is exactly as the legends about him say. He lives for the thrill of the slaughter, and he knows nothing but to destroy."

"I see…," Vegeta said, meaning it.

Indeed, everything known about the Legendary Super Saiyan did support the fact he was a being consumed by the wish to destroy. After all, that was the reason why Vegeta had, at first, believed one had to be malicious to become a Super Saiyan. Now he knew that wasn't true, but he still didn't know that much about this new Legendary Super Saiyan.

Maybe it was better to check this whole thing out, after all.

Vegeta opened his mouth to ask how long the trip from Earth to New Planet Vegeta was meant to be, but before he did, Kakarot interrupted him again.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but why do you need us all to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan?" he asked. "How strong is he exactly?"

"Stronger than you can ever imagine, Kakarot," Paragus replied. "I mean, Goku," he said, correcting himself.

"You know my Earth name?" Kakarot asked, with surprise.

"Yes, I know the name you've acquired," Paragus replied. "After all, you are the Saiyan who defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, and that's the only name Frieza ever used for you."

"How do you know about what happened on Planet Namek?" Piccolo asked. "You weren't even there!"

"That is a long story," was all that Paragus said.

"We have time," Piccolo insisted, not wavering. "And I'm also curious to know how you knew Vegeta was on Earth."

Not even acknowledging Piccolo's statement, Paragus looked at Vegeta, as though to ask him for permission.

"Spill it," Vegeta said right away. After all, he was also curious as to how Paragus could have known about what Kakarot had done on Planet Namek, and even more curious about how exactly Paragus had known to come to Earth.

Nodding at Vegeta, Paragus started speaking.

"When Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, all those years ago, my son and I were lucky enough to have been in the midst of leaving the planet on a mission," Paragus said. "A matter of seconds after we left, I saw Frieza's attack, and then I saw it coming down for Planet Vegeta. In all honesty, I was horrified beyond words. I wish I could have done something to stop Frieza, but I was just … too weak."

Paragus lowered his head, obviously ashamed of himself for such a thought. But Vegeta merely scowled. If even he had taken a lot of healings after being beaten to near-death to be on par with Frieza's first form, he didn't honestly expect that any other Saiyan, especially all those years ago, could have stopped one of Frieza's attacks. However, Vegeta wouldn't admit this out loud.

"As soon as I regained coherent thought, I started focusing my every effort on making Frieza pay for what had happened. Among those efforts, I had spies inside Frieza's forces. One of them was in the group of soldiers that Frieza took to Planet Namek, and another was in the group that Frieza and his father brought here to Earth when they came here."

"Really?" Vegeta asked. "And how did your spy on Namek escape the planet's explosion? Or how did the one among Frieza and King Cold's soldiers escape being killed?"

Paragus smiled smugly, as though he was proud of his excellent choice in spies.

"Fortunately for me, Frieza and his family never had lower-level soldiers counted to the number, probably because they never cared enough about them to do so. And the spies I employed had the ability to suppress their energies. My spy on Namek watched all of the fight against Frieza until that despicable bastard threw down the attack that catalyzed the planet's explosion. By that point, he left the planet, on a Space Pod that had belonged to one of the members of the Ginyu Force. And in the case of my operative who was with Frieza on Earth, well,… it's possible that my spy is still somewhere on this planet, although it's spy had been watching events from inside Cold's spaceship and had transmitted information to me in real-time, and I lost contact with him around the time that Cold's spaceship was apparently destroyed, presumably by that boy over there, who, must be your son, based on the fact you said that your son and Kakarot's son can become Super Saiyans, and my spy reported that this boy became a Super Saiyan in his fight with Frieza."

"That 'boy,' you referred to is my son Trunks," Vegeta stated crisply. "Therefore, you are meant to refer to him and address him as 'Prince Trunks,' understood?"

Paragus, for many reasons, was still having a hard time accepting the notion that Vegeta indeed had a son, and upon further contemplating the implications of this, his smug grin had replaced by an extremely confused look. At first, Vegeta was somewhat puzzled over such a reaction, but then, he realized there were things to be puzzled about. To begin with, the fact that Vegeta, at 35 years old, had a son who indeed was 20 years old, but who hadn't been born 20 years ago, could be seen as somewhat shocking, as in Saiyan culture, Saiyans usually weren't parents at such a young age. Also, Trunks was not a typical Saiyan name. _[Writer's note: There is no canon reference to what is the usual age for a Saiyan to have a child, but it is logical to assume that, just as is the case with most cultures that have been observed in real life at the social and technological levels of development of the Saiyans by the time Planet Vegeta was destroyed, it is unusual for Saiyans to be parents at such a young age, especially if we consider that they are meant to live longer than humans.]_

After a moment, however, Paragus' confused air disappeared, and he bowed respectfully at them.

"Of course, your majesty. Forgive me for my mistake."

Turning to Trunks, he added, "And it is an honor to meet you, Prince Trunks."

Trunks looked somewhat taken aback by Paragus' greeting. Seeing the boy's reaction, Vegeta couldn't help but to think that such an Earthling manner of education had been detrimental for his son from the future. However, Paragus didn't press the matter for long, and instead returned to the previous topic of conversation.

"Either way, your majesty, I learned through those spies that you were still alive, and as such, the Saiyan Empire could still carry on. I've spent the last many years making meticulous preparations for it. Now that everything is almost ready, I have come to make this offer to you."

Paragus bowed deeply at the waist as he finished his statement.

Vegeta couldn't help but to be mildly impressed. Obviously, Paragus was a firm believer in Saiyan supremacy, not to mention that he seemed to know what he was doing, to have managed to spy inconspicuously on Frieza's forces for so long. Under those considerations, ruling the new Saiyan Empire that Paragus had set the foundations for sounded ever more appealing.

But if Vegeta was mildly impressed, the others didn't seem to be that way. Piccolo, however, seemed particularly suspicious about something. And he wasted no time voicing it.

"Wait," Piccolo demanded. "If you have spied on the fight against Frieza on Planet Namek, then you certainly know of what Frieza did to Vegeta there. And if that's the case, how come you aren't surprised that Vegeta is still alive, and instead actually expected to find him here?"

Sounding as though Piccolo had deeply insulted him, Paragus stated, "Why, because I was sure you'd resurrect him with the Dragon Balls, of course!"

That statement immediately made everyone wary.

"You know of the Dragon Balls?" Trunks asked.

For a moment, Paragus looked like he was about to snap at Trunks, but instead, he calmed down at the last moment, he said, "Of course, my prince. I know of the Dragon Balls from the old Planet Namek, and I also heard that there was another set on Earth. Even if the old Planet Namek was destroyed – quite probably taking the Namekian Dragon Balls with it – I knew that the Dragon Balls on Earth would be usable."

Vegeta noticed the inaccurate part about Paragus' explanation, which was his statement that the Namekian Dragon Balls had been destroyed with Planet Namek. But if Paragus' spy had left Planet Namek right after Frieza had catalyzed its destruction, then Paragus couldn't have known of what had taken place on Planet Namek after that. And Vegeta didn't have the patience to correct his subject.

"If you know of the Dragon Balls, how come you never used them to wish for that new Saiyan Empire of yours?" Krillin asked.

Then, as if he'd wanted to be polite for some reason, he added, "I mean, no one has ever known of a Saiyan other than Goku who is aware of the Dragon Balls' existence and never wanted to use them for some sort of selfish purpose."

Paragus glared at Krillin with his single eye. "An empire built through a giant lizard's witchcraft would not be an empire worthy of any Saiyan."

Paragus said that with such vehemence and disgust that it had left an impression. And although he didn't say it, Vegeta immediately considered Paragus even more of a true Saiyan as a result of this statement. Indeed, there was no honor in having some overgrown scaly worm complete a Saiyan's task in his place.

But even if the others seemed reassured, Kakarot still seemed adamant at insisting on a certain point.

"I'm sorry, but I sort of have to insist on my previous question," Goku said. "Just how strong is this Legendary Super Saiyan? How come we can't sense him from here? Because, as you might have figured out, we can all sense power levels. And we are scheduled to face a very powerful being, Cell, in three days. Cell is so powerful that even without him using his full power, his energy can be sensed as far away as New Namek, a planet extremely far away from here. If this Legendary Super Saiyan can't be sensed from here, he just may not be that strong, after all."

Without the slightest hesitation, as though he had been expecting that question, Paragus said, "The Legendary Super Saiyan's reputation moves across space far quicker than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. At this exact moment, he is even farther away from New Planet Vegeta than New Planet Vegeta is from the Earth. But he is in a completely opposite direction. And the combined distance is simply too big for even his power to be felt all the way from his different location to Earth."

Kakarot appeared to back down somewhat, as though he had no argument against that. Still, it didn't seem to be really enough, as he said something else.

"But you know, even if this Legendary Super Saiyan is that strong, well, we're sort of busy at the moment, and we can't really leave Earth right now," Goku said. "If we're not at Cell's arena in three days, he will just destroy the whole planet. I'm not sure how long the journey to New Planet Vegeta takes, but it will certainly be too long in the end."

Although he wasn't exactly fond of agreeing with anything that came out of that imbecile's mouth, Vegeta nodded. Indeed, Cell was his primary matter to take care of, rather than this newfound business with the revived Saiyan Empire.

"The clown has a point," Vegeta said. "The Legendary Super Saiyan and the new Saiyan Empire are not my first priority. Cell, however, is someone I have a score to settle with – and I'm going to be here to tear him apart with my bare hands when the time for his wretched tournament comes."

"Prince Vegeta, three days is more than enough for you to travel to New Planet Vegeta and then return to Earth," Paragus stated. "My ship can go there in eight hours only."

"This ship is that fast?" Vegeta asked, with surprise.

"Yes," Paragus said. "Ever since I thought of starting our new empire, my minions and I all have worked hard to take Saiyan technology to whole new levels, so that like our bodies after a fight, our race will rise stronger than it has ever been before."

For a long moment, Vegeta stood where he was, considering the situations at hand. While he wanted more than almost everything to be here to destroy the conceited overgrown cockroach that Cell was, the idea of ruling over a new Saiyan Empire had its appeal. And if he would be able to come back before the Cell Games started, briefly visiting New Planet Vegeta and helping Paragus seemed to be a viable option.

"Very well then," Vegeta said. "Let's see that Legendary Super Saiyan. Or at least, I will. Probably the clowns will want to stay here."

"I have to talk to Chi Chi," Goku said. "I'm not sure if she will let either me or Gohan go to such a place on such short notice – and besides, I don't want to make this sort of journey without telling her."

"Well, if mom lets us, I'm going." Gohan said.

Vegeta scoffed in the most audible way he could muster. Pathetic low-class fighters who needed to ask permission from a woman! A proper Saiyan warrior would never lower himself to do such a thing.

But the truth was that he, inwardly, couldn't help but think that, if he did follow through with this new idea of ruling over New Planet Vegeta, sooner or later he'd have to confront Bulma about it. He could already guess she wasn't going to be pleased about the idea – and for some reason, picturing her reaction made him a tad bit… uneasy, for lack of a better word.

Oh well, that was a concern for when he actually followed through with ruling the new Saiyan Empire. As for now, he was merely going to see how much truth there was to Paragus' stories, and how much potential the new Saiyan Empire could have.

"I'm also going," Trunks said.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that the boy hadn't mentioned asking his mother for permission – although why he hadn't done so was a bit of a mystery to Vegeta.

"So am I," Piccolo stated, without giving any special reason to do so.

"In that case, I guess we're also going," Krillin said, referring to himself and the other humans. "Right guys?"

Vegeta saw that all of the baldy's human friends nodded.

"Sure," Tien said.

"I'm on it," Yamcha added.

"I'll go too," Chiaotzu piped in.

Chiaotzu's declaration was met with worried looks from most of his friends. However, none of them was as worried as Tien.

"I would prefer if you stayed here, Chiaotzu," Tien said. "This Legendary Super Saiyan sounds as though he could be a big threat."

"I will find some way to help," Chiaotzu insisted. "And I am not going to stay alone on Earth while all of you go who-knows-where in outer space."

"Fair enough," Tien said, and then turned toward Goku and the others. "In that case, we are all going."

"Then just wait a little bit," Goku said. "I just have to talk to Chi-Chi about this, and I'll be right back."

With that, Goku raised two fingers to his forehead, and he vanished.

* * *

><p>While Vegeta and the others waited for Goku to come back from his conversation with his wife, Cell, standing in the middle of his ring, tried his best to use his energy-sensing skills to know what was going on at the place where those beings he had felt arriving had landed.<p>

If they had been much closer, even within five kilometers, he might have been able to hear them thanks to Dr. Gero's enhancements of the superior Namekian hearing powers that had been incorporated into his design.

If Goku and his friends had been off-guard, he would have gone there and actually tried to eavesdrop, but for them to let their guard down enough for Cell to approach unnoticed, they had to be fighting. And so far, they weren't fighting.

From what Cell could tell, Goku's friends and the mysterious beings that had arrived were simply standing there, as though they were waiting for something. Most likely, they were presently waiting for Goku, as Cell could sense that he was away from the others, back at his home. Either way, it was obvious that there had been neither fighting, nor anything that indicated aggressiveness. In fact, no one besides Goku had even left the spot where the beings' spaceship – at least, Cell assumed they had come on a spaceship – had landed. This meant that Cell couldn't go and eavesdrop without the possibility of being noticed. Even if he tried to move there after suppressing his power level, the warriors of Earth would almost assuredly sense his power level disappearing, and their guard would be up, which would mean that they would be especially careful regarding information that could slip out to eavesdroppers.

Because of this, Cell decided to remain at his place in the center of the arena.

For the briefest of moments, Cell wondered if these mysterious beings – whomever they were – were some sort of reinforcements that Goku and his friends had summoned to help them at the Cell Games, three days from now.

But he dismissed the possibility as soon as he thought about it. Although there were a lot of those weaker beings, they were ridiculously weak even when put together. Even the strongest of those beings – who, if Cell wasn't wrong, was indeed a Saiyan – had a laughable power level. And although it was possible that he possessed the skill to turn into a Great Ape, his power level would be pathetic anyway – compared to his own, at least. Besides, it was obvious for the bio-android that none of these strange beings were suppressing their power levels. Cell was skilled at sensing power levels, and even from a distance, he could tell if a being was suppressing his power or not, although he couldn't always tell by how much. The only exceptions to that rule were with beings who could transform, like Saiyans – although even then, if he knew the standard multiplier of the being's transformation, he would be able to make a reasoned guess regarding its full power.

Whatever was going on there, it was clearly not worth his time. It was only an incidental break from the boring routine of standing like a statue in the middle of his ring.

Of course, there would be plenty of time to make up for his boredom. After the destruction of the Earth's defenders, and then the planet's own decimation, these victories would taste all that sweeter because of the time he had spent waiting to achieve these goals.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of waiting, Goku finally came back to the place where the space ship had landed, finding a swarm of impatient faces as he materialized on the spot.<p>

Not that he blamed them. After all, Chi Chi's lectures could be quite long, although Goku had grown somewhat used to them.

"Well then, dad? What did mom say?" he asked.

"We're going, son," Goku said.

Gohan looked neither hopeful nor dismayed at the information. He simply accepted it, as though it made no difference for him.

"Now that we're all accounted for, if you will please follow me," Paragus said with a wave of his right hand, beckoning the others to come toward the ship.

Without anything else that needed to be discussed, the Z-Fighters, as well as Paragus' soldiers, started to walk toward the open hatch.

* * *

><p>Standing on the tiled floor of Kami's Lookout, Dende used his energy sensing skills to follow the space ship's route as it left the Earth's atmosphere.<p>

As he sensed the Z-Fighters departing, a deep frown became etched on his face.

It was bad enough that the terrible monster Cell was close to starting his reign of terror unless he was stopped, but to have yet another threat to deal with was not a good sign.

And to top it all, that threat was meant to be a Legendary Super Saiyan, or so Dende had heard when he had overseen his friends' conversation with Paragus, thanks to his useful but still rudimentary Guardian powers.

Everything about this matter made him uneasy.

And the fact Goku and the others had left the Earth unprotected with that fiend Cell still on it didn't help him in any way. Although Dende knew they could return instantly at any time, thanks to that technique Goku possessed, he still didn't particularly like the idea of them leaving the planet, even if it was to take care of another threat.

'I only hope that nothing bad happens while they are away,' the young guardian thought, with his eyes still locked on the sky.

* * *

><p>A little more than eight hours after it had left the Earth, the colossal acorn-shaped spaceship had landed on New Planet Vegeta, after finishing its journey across space.<p>

Paragus' minions had gone ahead on foot, but Vegeta, Paragus, and the other passengers had stayed behind at first to wait for transportation.

After a few minutes, they all were on vehicles reminiscent of Yajirobe's car, except for the fact they worked on an auto-pilot mode. Those vehicles were hovering over a pathway built on top of a ridge, as they took the occupiers to a castle seen on the end of the pathway – which wasn't all that far away from the end of the ridge. Even from the distance, Vegeta could tell it was impressive, much bigger than his father's former palace back on Planet Vegeta.

The planet also appeared to be better than the former Planet Vegeta, as it appeared to be full of lush vegetation and large lakes of clear water. On the limit of eye-reach, high buildings that undoubtedly belonged to a big city could be seen._ [Writer's note: The closest canon sources regarding the quality of the original Planet Vegeta's landscape are uncut DBZ episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors," and the TV Special "Bardock – The Father of Goku." In both of those, Planet Vegeta seems to have a poor landscape. While certain anime flashbacks present Planet Vegeta differently, episode 20 and the Bardock special should be regarded as much more canonical due to their greater breadths of depicting the planet.] _

All in all, Vegeta had to admit that, although nothing could replace his old home, no matter how barren it may have been, this New Planet Vegeta was definitely a very good place from which to begin his rule.

"As I said on our way here, my biggest wish has always been to establish a new Planet Vegeta, after Frieza destroyed our old planet 30 years ago," Paragus said to Vegeta in the front car. "I knew it was the only way of continuing the rule of King Vegeta, your father, who was eliminated by Frieza in terrible, humiliating circumstances. Now that I have found you and convinced you to follow me, I know that my dream will come true."

Vegeta grunted in response. It would be beneath a Saiyan king to show any other sort of feeling to Paragus' speech. And besides, Paragus had insulted him deeply by daring to insinuate that they would need Kakarot and all the other morons to defeat this Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus had even wanted to wait for Kakarot to convince his harpy to let him and his spawn go to New Planet Vegeta – all because Paragus had said they would need the help of both Kakarot and the brat to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan, not to mention the help of all the others.

The mere thought still made Vegeta feel deeply insulted. Vegeta considered himself to be able to lay waste to any Super Saiyan – Legendary or not – without help, and he would demonstrate this as soon as he got half the chance.

But other than his tremendous insult, Paragus was turning out to be impressive so far, at least if the spaceship he had prepared and the planet he had cultivated were anything to go by. Considering that New Planet Vegeta was about as far from the Earth as the old Planet Namek had been from Earth – albeit in an opposite direction – and that this acorn-shaped spaceship had made the way in eight hours when an old standard Space Pod would have taken at least a month, it was obvious that Paragus had significantly invested resources toward technological development. And the planet had an excellent environment, judging from the forests and the lakes. If everything else Paragus had invested in had been improved in the same proportions, the new Saiyan Empire was off to an excellent start. Although it would be beneath him to outwardly show this feeling, Vegeta was thrilled at the idea of ruling it. _[Writer's note: Regarding the distances described in the paragraph above, the following shall be established: 1 – The spaceship Goku used to travel to the original Planet Namek had the same speed as an old Saiyan Space Pod. 2 – Paragus' spaceship is much faster than an old Saiyan Space Pod._ _3 – Planet New Vegeta is much farther from the Earth than New Namek._ _This reasoning has been made so that Cell could not sense the energies of any of the warriors on Planet New Vegeta. Had Planet New Vegeta been much closer, Cell would have sensed Goku's and Gohan's energies, and in turn, he would already know how strong they were by the time he fought them, which would create an inconsistency with the canon series' plot and which was a potential plot hole of the original Movie 8. Also, had Cell been able to sense Broly's energy, the overall dialogue flow of the canon Cell Games would have been very different, especially since Cell would have been aware of Broly's power.]_

Behind the vehicle that was carrying Vegeta and Paragus, the others rode in a vehicle that looked more like a pick-up truck, and which didn't have seats. Comfort, after all, wasn't much of a concern for them. Goku, however, was keeping his left hand on his forehead, as if he was suffering from a headache.

"Is everything alright, dad?" Gohan asked, worriedly.

"Yes, son," he said. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Then why do you look so sick?" Chiaotzu asked him.

"Nothing special, Chiaotzu. It's just that my ears are still buzzing after the tongue-lashing Chi Chi gave me when I told her where I was going. I honestly don't know how I managed to convince her of that one."

Trunks looked puzzled, as though he couldn't believe Chi Chi's lectures could have such an effect that someone could still be affected by them eight hours after they had taken place. The others, however, merely nodded in understanding.

"Oh man, I so get what you mean," Yamcha said. "Even without living with Chi Chi, I know enough about her to imagine how she would have reacted to such a request."

Piccolo gave Goku a stern look.

"Goku, this is not a moment for jokes," The Namek pointed out.

"I don't think Goku's making a joke, Piccolo," Krillin remarked. "And you should know better than anyone. To begin with, you spent the whole period in which we trained for the fight against the Androids with Goku's family. And besides, didn't you learn how to drive only because Chi Chi also lectured you on the matter?"

Piccolo glared at Krillin, but obviously, the memory of the event was still fresh in his mind, because he didn't reply.

Tien moved away from the wall of the cargo area he had been leaning against.

"Piccolo is right," he said. "This is not the time for jokes. In fact, we should all be concerned."

"What do you mean, Tien?" Gohan asked.

"For starters, this whole matter with the Legendary Super Saiyan. If the Legendary Super Saiyan is as strong as Paragus says, then why have none of us ever sensed him? Besides, the fact Paragus needs all of us to defeat him is suspicious. What if this is just a plan for him to get his henchmen on the Earth, so that they can conquer it while it is unprotected? And besides, even if this isn't some plan of Paragus, surely Cell sensed us leaving, just like he must have sensed Paragus and his soldiers. Who's to say Cell won't start destroying the planet a few days ahead of time?"

Tien said all of that in a single tirade. And indeed, his words seemed as though they had made all the others consider the same points, judging from the concerned way they were looking at Goku, as though they had feared some huge oversight. Goku, however, simply gave them one of his usual relaxed smiles, before he gave a calm reply.

"If that happens, we will know," Goku said.

His answer was met with general puzzlement. Only Piccolo didn't seem amazed – but that was most likely because Piccolo was of the stoic type.

"How can we know, Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Well, on our way here, I made sure to talk to King Kai through telepathy. I explained the situation to him, and asked him to keep an eye on Earth, and let me know if any of Paragus' minions go there while we're here. And as he will be keeping an eye on Earth, he'll also be keeping an eye on Cell. If Cell tries anything, King Kai will tell me, and I can transmit us all back there. I remember our route through space, so I just have to search for Dende's and Mr. Popo's energies in that direction, and then we'll all be back on Earth." _[Writer's note: There are several instances in which Goku reveals that he can speak to King Kai telepathically out of his own initiative. Those instances are in uncut DBZ episode 36, "Picking Up The Pieces," and in uncut DBZ episode 101, "The Last Wish". It is also made clear on various occasions that telepathic conversations between King Kai and someone else, or between one person who talks through King Kai and someone else, are, as a general rule, heard only by those that King Kai wants to listen to them. Also, it is logical that Goku would have talked to King Kai through telepathy, because he didn't know how skilled Paragus and his minions were at sensing energy, and he didn't want them to ask any questions in case they sensed he had gone someplace that wasn't his house.]_

By the end of his speech, everyone on the vehicle was staring at him, some with their mouths agape, as though they hadn't expected Goku to be capable of making that sort of planning ahead of time. Only Piccolo still seemed unfazed by the reveal, which probably meant he was capable of eavesdropping on telepathic conversations.

"Well, it looks like you got everything covered them," Tien said. The others gave him nods of agreement.

A moment after Tien spoke, their attentions were caught by something else.

A group of possibly thousands of soldiers similar to the ones that had been with them on Paragus' space ship – in fact, a few of them were bound to be the same that had been on the ship – were standing in front of the castle, waiting for them.

When the passengers jumped out of their cars, the soldiers seemed indifferent to the presence of most of them, but as soon as they saw Vegeta, all of them started cheering for him, and shouting, "All hail King Vegeta! All hail King Vegeta!"

'Wow, Vegeta's probably loving this!' Goku thought, as the soldiers all made way for Vegeta and Paragus to approach the castle.

"Your majesty, I have gathered these subjects from all over the galaxy to have them at your service," Paragus pointed out rather unnecessarily, as he and Vegeta walked into the palace, followed by the others.

Standing at the castle's entrance was a tall, muscular, shirtless man with black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing baggy white trousers with a strange red piece of fabric tied over them, and both of those garments were held up by a belt made of golden metal with a green stone in its center. The boots and wrist bracers he was wearing appeared to be made of the same metal, and each also had a green stone, as was the case with the large boomerang-shaped pendant he was wearing and the strange headband he had around his forehead. To finish the set, he had a tight metal band around his neck, others around each of his upper arms, and a pair of golden earrings.

All in all, he looked quite fond of jewelry.

"This is my son," Paragus explained to Vegeta. "He also is at your service."

"My name is Broly," the man said in a strangely quiet, almost mechanical voice that made Goku frown in suspicion.

"You are indeed a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Broly replied.

"Where's your tail, then?"

"I lost it." _[Writer's note: In the original Movie 8, it is never positively confirmed whether Broly has a tail or not. Toriyama's design sheets depict him with a tail, but he is never clearly seen with a tail in the original movie. It's valid to assume that he has it wrapped around his waist like Saiyans typically do, however, seeing as he doesn't have a tail visible in any way, it is also quite possible, and in fact quite logical, that Paragus cut off Broly's tail and cauterized the tail's basis so that it wouldn't grow back. Kami does a similar thing to Goku through his magic, but it's valid to assume that surgical cauterization would also work. Paragus would very likely have done so because Broly as a Great Ape would just be too dangerous and too out of control, and he couldn't take that chance.]_

Again, there was no emotion in Broly's voice. He neither seemed bothered by the fact he had lost his tail, nor did he seem to miss it – it was just as if he was stating a comment, nothing else. It seemed as if he was devoid of feelings.

"An unfortunate accident," Paragus quickly said. "He lost his tail when he was young, and unfortunately, it hasn't grown back yet. But I assure you, my son's loyalty to you is unquestionable."

It seemed, from Vegeta's perspective at least, that Paragus was trying to make sure Broly wouldn't be less valuable only because he didn't have a tail. There had been a time when Vegeta would have given the matter importance, but now, as Vegeta knew that it had been a long time since he had possessed a tail himself, he felt as though he lacked the nerve to criticize any Saiyan on that regard.

"Well, seeing as you are all so serious to serve me, then let's get down to business," Vegeta said, addressing Paragus. "Where is this Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Your majesty, the exact whereabouts of the Legendary Super Saiyan are uncertain as of now," Paragus said. "Like you and your comrades, he can lower his power level when he is not fighting, which means we only have a sure way of sensing him when he is in action."

Vegeta glared at Paragus, supremely displeased by that sort of answer.

Paragus immediately noticed this.

"However, I have information on the planets that the Legendary Super Saiyan has attacked recently," Paragus said. "Maybe with this information, I can discover a pattern in his attacks, and find where he's going next, so that we can catch him there."

"You could have done it before arriving on Earth and asking me to come here," Vegeta pointed out.

"Of course, your majesty," Paragus said, kneeling in front of Vegeta. "Please forgive me for my tactical mistake."

"Talk less and work more," Vegeta commanded.

Paragus jumped to his feet.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said, as he began to enter the castle.

"Hey!" Goku called up to Paragus and Vegeta. "What about us?"

In his haste to obey Vegeta's order, Paragus didn't even stop. However, Vegeta turned around to address those who had traveled to this planet with him.

"The lot of you may go for a walk or do whatever the hell you want, just as long as you stay out of my way," Vegeta said. "And above all, don't think about interfering in my efforts to personally defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. Got it?"

Without waiting for their answer, Vegeta walked into the castle to get a better view of what his residence would be when he ruled his yet to be born empire.

As soon as Vegeta entered the castle, he noticed that Paragus appeared to be looking at some sort of monitor that had been mounted on the wall to the left of the entrance hallway.

"Paragus, I meant to ask you earlier, how many Saiyans, exactly, do you know of who are still alive besides the Legendary Super Saiyan, Kakarot, ourselves and our sons?"

Paragus appeared to be somewhat startled by the sudden question, although he then turned to face Vegeta.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find anyone else," Paragus said with a sigh, as he began to slightly pace across the entrance hallway. "But the empire will be glorious even so. And at the very least, my king, your assertion of the might of our race through the reborn Saiyan Empire will signify to all the galaxy our race's ultimate triumph over Frieza."

Vegeta pondered these words, and their implications made him grin.

* * *

><p><em>[Writer's note: One of the differences made to Broly's character in order to make him more realistic is the fact that he doesn't have a particular hatred for "Kakarot," unlike his movie incarnation, who behaves like a psychotic zombie at the sight of "Kakarot." Such a change was made because, from a realistic point of view, the way how Broly keeps such a crazy and obsessive hatred for Goku during all of his life simply because Goku's constant crying got on his nerves when they were babies is highly illogical. Rest assured, he will still be wild, out of control, and extremely dangerous, but his psychological motivations are going to be different.]<em>

"Man…," Goku said as he watched Vegeta walking away. "This new planet sure has Vegeta's spirits up."

"Indeed," Piccolo nodded, his eyes boring holes into the retreating Saiyan Prince's back.

"He must be the only one," Gohan said. "I don't know about you, but this whole thing just gives me the creeps."

"I completely agree, Gohan," Trunks replied. "I don't know why my father is so fascinated by all this when we should all be back on Earth getting ready to fight Cell. As long as we're here, though, we might as well make the most of this time."

Only Goku and Piccolo remained quiet, although it wasn't because they didn't agree that the situation was something to be worried about. But letting their feelings of worry overcome them would do them no good. What they had to do was deal with their problems. Like getting Vegeta to snap out of this foolish thought of being the king of New Planet Vegeta.

And perhaps, they could help Vegeta by enabling him to understand more about a certain Saiyan who was behaving very strangely.

Goku's eyes locked onto Paragus' son, who was still standing where he had been, still like a statue. Besides him and his friends, he was the only one still there, as all of Paragus' minions had flown off to somewhere around the planet after Paragus and Vegeta had gone into the castle.

Broly… there was something weird about him. Not only was his voice the blankest Goku had ever heard, but his energy was the most subdued and static Goku had ever felt before. It was undeniably strong – as strong as Captain Ginyu's, in fact – but it was also blank and empty. Usually, it was possible to be aware of someone's state of mind, or even basic personality, through feeling out his energy. However, Broly didn't convey any emotion at all with his energy, as if he was a machine instead of a being made of flesh and bone. To put it in straight terms, Broly didn't think, and instead, he just was.

At least, it was the impression that Goku's senses were giving him. In fact if Goku hadn't known that mechanical beings do not often have detectable energy signatures, he would have bet his head on the fact that Broly was some sort of drone.

However, Broly was clearly a living being – but the most unresponsive living being Goku had ever seen. Goku felt that it might be worth it to get Broly to respond to some sort of action.

Walking airily toward Broly, Goku started speaking to him.

"Hey, Broly, while your father's busy trying to help Vegeta with finding the Legendary Super Saiyan, how about you give us a tour of this planet?" Goku asked. "After all, my son and I are Saiyans as well, just like Trunks over there. So I guess this means we're going to get to see each other much more often from now on, with Vegeta ruling our new planet and such."

'Well, that looked natural,' Goku thought.

It had, but it also went against every bit of his nature. Goku had never truly cared about being a Saiyan, and he certainly didn't want to play along with Vegeta's deluded dream of restarting the Saiyan Empire. Goku loathed every single thing about the stereotypes of his race – eagerness of destruction and willfulness of oppression among them. The only thing Goku was grateful about regarding his Saiyan ancestry was the level of power that the fact of being a Saiyan had allowed him to reach, and even that was only because it had allowed him to defeat countless villains who had wanted to oppress others and spread destruction on Earth and throughout the galaxy. However, he had to play a convincing role if he was to get to know more about this strange Saiyan. Hopefully, Broly would buy it.

Goku didn't know for sure if Broly had believed the act, but it seemed as though Gohan, Picollo and the others had, considering their shocked expressions.

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down, Piccolo," Goku replied. "I only want our good friend here to give us a guided tour of this planet. After all, it looks like it will be the new home of some of us."

The shock in the others' faces increased.

'_Just play along, okay?'_ he said to his friends telepathically. _'I'm trying to figure out more about this guy, and if you start acting like that, it will be hard to do it.'_ _[Writer's note: Goku has been shown in canon to have the capacity to communicate telepathically, and has used this ability on several occasions. He uses it in uncut DBZ episode 34, "Krillin's Offensive," to talk to Gohan, in uncut DBZ episode 35, "Mercy," to talk to Great Ape Gohan and to Krillin, and in uncut DBZ episode 240, "Revival," to talk to Dende.]_

Looks of understanding dawned onto his son's and friends' faces, and Goku recognized that they had also likely sensed something strange regarding Broly's energy. After that, the others' expressions became more natural, and they simply stood aside, silently watching Goku's attempt at figuring things out. Hopefully, their shocked looks and Piccolo's exclamation hadn't ruined Goku's plan to figure out more about Broly.

But in the end, it turned out that Goku's speech seemingly hadn't had any effect on Broly whatsoever. While Broly did move his head toward Goku when he was addressed, the taller Saiyan didn't seem to have reacted at all emotionally. Indeed, there weren't the slightest of fluctuations in his energy, which would have been potentially indicative of any changes in his state of mind. It was as if his movement had been mechanical.

Goku decided to try a different approach.

"Alright then, you don't want to show us around. In that case, why don't we spar?" he asked, while entering a fighting stance.

Yet again, Broly did not react at all. That by itself was strange, as after all, Broly was a Saiyan, and therefore, it was expected that he would at least have some sort of eagerness at the prospect of a fight. Confused that not even the mention of a spar seemed to get Broly out of his catatonic state, Goku decided to behave like a complete moron, much like most people seemed to give him credit for.

"Come on Broly, you know what it means to spar, don't you?" Goku asked. "Doesn't the idea of the two of us powering up to our fullest, brawling around, punching each other like uncivilized fools, and trashing the place as much as we can during the process appeal to you even a tiny bit?"

Not waiting for Broly to answer, Goku jumped out at him like a petulant kid and punched his cheek. Broly immediately soared about five meters backwards, falling flat on his back.

"Dad!" Gohan called out in a tone that was decidedly disapproving.

Piccolo shot Gohan a critical look. He had already realized what Goku was trying to do, and while he didn't think that wanting to engage in a brawl with Paragus' son like a moron was exactly the best of choices, it was without a doubt something that was likely to bring about at least some sort of response out of Broly.

Goku turned back at his son for a moment.

"_Don't worry, Gohan. I'm just testing his emotional state,_" Goku said to his son through telepathy. "_I want to be certain he's more than some sort of machine. And he's a Saiyan, so provoking him into a fight is the surest way to get a response from him._"

Sensing Broly's energy spiking up, Goku turned around and focused his eyes on the taller Saiyan. Broly was getting back on his feet, rubbing his cheek. A figurative fire of rage was burning within his eyes as he growled at Goku. Goku couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of accomplishment at having managed to get Broly out of his torpor.

Broly's overall power was increasing rapidly. In an instant, it had gone from Captain Ginyu's level to the around the level Frieza had possessed when he had been in his most repressed form.

Satisfied that he had gotten a reaction out of Broly, Goku decided to move on to another step. It was time to check out how strong Broly truly was.

As soon as he was standing straight, a white aura of energy flared around Broly, and his power level started skyrocketing. In mere moments, it went from being comparable to Frieza's power level in his most repressed form to roughly 50 percent of the maximum power level of Frieza's true form, the one he had been in when Goku had fought him on Planet Namek.

And Broly's overall power kept increasing from there, with his aura radiating ever more outwardly as time passed. Tiny cracks started appearing on the floor beneath him, and a sudden wind picked up, blowing outwards from his aura. Even the tiny jewel in the middle of the headband he had around his forehead was glowing.

'Whoa,' Goku thought. 'Who would have known he could suppress his power level?'

It had not been apparent to any of the warriors from Earth that Broly was capable of that skill. Because of this, none of them had known he could become comparatively so strong. And his power level was still increasing, to the point where it had become comparatively superior to Frieza's at full power when Goku had fought him on Namek. For a moment, Goku had the impression that Broly's pupils were starting to change color. However, right then, a voice caught his attention.

"Broly! What do you think you're doing?" Paragus asked, while approaching the area in a hurried fashion.

Almost immediately after Paragus had yelled, Broly's aura dissipated, and his energy level dropped to a point at which it had been before – at about the level of Captain Ginyu.

A few moments later, Paragus was within one meter of Broly, and he had adorned a decidedly angry look on his face.

But what was he doing here? When had he come?

"I have specifically told you time after time: do not mingle with our visitors when they arrive!" Paragus shouted at his son.

It seemed strange, from Goku's perspective, to see Paragus scolding a man who was no less than 30 years old as though he was a little boy.

"We are meant to serve our new King Vegeta, not to socialize and brawl like we have nothing better to do," Paragus shouted. "So don't just engage in a brawl with Kakarot as though you were an idiot. Get it?"

"Hey!" Goku shouted at him. "Who do you think you are to scold him like that? He's an adult, and he can make whatever decisions he wants without having to ask for your approval."

Paragus turned his only eye on him.

"He has always been undisciplined," Paragus stated simply. "If I'm not around to keep him in check, he may do something dangerous. So be warned, Kakarot; from now on, stay away from my son, and do not try to interact with him. After all, you already did enough damage to him when you were a baby."

That statement made Goku scratch his head – curiously enough, exactly on the same spot where his head had been hit as a child, and which had resulted in his personality dramatically shifting.

"Pardon me?" Goku asked in total puzzlement.

Growling in disdain, Paragus explained himself.

"You and Broly were born on the same day, were placed in adjacent cribs, and you were always crying to the top of your lungs. And because of that, Broly could never have a moment of peace."

Unable to think of anything else to do at the moment, Goku shrugged apologetically.

"I didn't know," he said. "But hey, I was a baby; I couldn't help myself then."

Before Paragus could reply, Goku heard another voice.

"Instead of being burdened with having to listen to any more about Kakarot's childhood, I demand to know what's going on here!"

Everyone turned toward the voice.

"Vegeta!" Tien let out in surprise.

"What are you doing here, father?" Trunks asked.

"You fool. What else would I be doing here? I sensed Broly's energy level increasing!"

Turning to Broly and Paragus, Vegeta shouted.

"And I demand explanations as to why that happened!"

Broly didn't react. Again, his energy seemed to have returned to its static, dull state. However, Paragus replied hastily, looking quite nervous.

"Nothing special happened, your majesty," Paragus said. "My son simply reacted in too extreme a manner when Kakarot provoked him. Why Kakarot would do such a thing, I'm not sure."

"I just wanted to challenge him to a spar," Goku said. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Vegeta turned toward Goku, with a disgusted sneer on his lips.

"You're pathetic, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "On your first day as a subject of the reborn Saiyan Empire, instead of acting like a true Saiyan warrior, you're further cementing your overall status as a moron. You're the biggest shame of our race!"

Goku stood where he was without answering. He didn't want to explain himself to Vegeta in front of Paragus, even through telepathy. Any attempt at explaining would make Vegeta show some outward signs, and Paragus could find it suspicious.

Vegeta then turned toward Paragus to address him.

"As for you, Paragus, while it is certainly a relief to know you are capable of disciplining your son, I thought you had some more important things to do, like discovering the whereabouts of the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Right away, your majesty," Paragus said, before running off to wherever he had his data on the Legendary Super Saiyan's actions.

Vegeta turned to Broly.

"As for you, I don't care what you do, but right now, just get out of my sight!"

Broly walked away – but again, there had been no fluctuation in his energy that suggested any emotion. His movement had been nearly mechanical. However, Vegeta didn't seem to notice – or mind – that.

"At least someone around here knows authority when he sees it," Vegeta said, while grinning at Goku and his friends, before he walked away.

Even out of the corner of his eye, Goku could see Trunks shaking his head in what seemed to be a strange mix of shame and hopelessness.

Turning fully to his son and friends, Goku said, "Well, since it seems we have nothing to do at the moment, what do you guys think about giving this planet a bit of a closer look?"

None of them had anything against that idea.

* * *

><p>Far away, inside the palace, Paragus seethed and fumed in silence, doing his best to not to let any variation in his energy level become apparent to Kakarot or the others. From the information he had gathered on them, they were very skilled in sensing power levels. But over time, he too had become a master at sensing power levels and at suppressing his own.<p>

He couldn't let them have the suspicion that anything was wrong. At least, not any suspicion that they could call out, or act upon.

They had to believe everything was alright – at least, until it was too late for them to do anything about their fears.

And when that time came, he would have the best time of his life, seeing all of them going up in ashes.

* * *

><p>It didn't take a very long flight – by their standards at least – for Goku and his friends to know that there was much more going on with New Planet Vegeta than what Paragus had led them to believe.<p>

While around the castle there were lush forests and crystalline lakes as far as the eye could see, that was the limit of the planet's lush terrain. Beyond it, the only thing that could be seen was a wasteland of bare rock. And the supposed city that could be seen from the palace was actually nothing more than ruins, looking as though they had been abandoned for quite some time.

There were large holes in some areas of the desert ground, and things that looked like huge metal pipes were coming out of them, apparently for the purpose of extracting something from underground. Many of Paragus' henchmen appeared to be working around them.

"What do you guys think all those soldiers are doing?" Tien asked as they looked down at the pipes.

"If I was to make any guess, I'd say they're extracting some kind of energy from underground," Yamcha replied.

"I agree," Trunks said. "And from the looks of those pipes, that energy seems to go to the castle and the area around it."

"But why would they be doing such a thing?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with all the vegetation and lakes around the castle." Gohan suggested. "After all, that seems to be the only lush area in a radius of tens of kilometers."

"Well, there's nothing like asking questions to find out," Goku said.

Before anyone had time to say anything in opposition, Goku flew down to an isolated group of Paragus' henchmen. Not knowing of what else could be done at the moment, the others followed him.

The eight of them landed by the side of one of the metal pipes. Almost immediately, all of the henchmen that were working near this particular pipe stopped and turned to face them.

Although the typical red visors covered their faces, Goku had a feeling that they weren't too pleased at what they were seeing.

The fact that all the soldiers had entered fighting stances reinforced Goku's perception.

"Hello there," Goku greeted in the most polite way he could muster. "We're sorry that we had to interrupt your work, but we are new on this planet, and we're rather curious as to what you are doing."

None of the henchmen answered, but Goku could sense from the overall state of their energies that all of them were quite nervous, but also ready to start a fight.

However, he didn't want to give them the impression that he knew of that, and so, he just followed on with his airy, naïve speech.

"I know you seem to be busy, but there are so many of you, I'm sure that one of you could spare us a moment and explain to me what you are doing there," Goku said.

Again, none of them replied. In fact, Goku had the feeling they weren't even listening to him. Instead, they just appeared to be deciding when they should attack, although obviously, none of them had the nerve to do so.

But one of them, who appeared a little bit braver than his companions, rushed forward, making a beeline for Chiaotzu, who, in the henchman's mind, must have been the easiest target.

However, Chiaotzu simply leaned forward when the henchmen came at the proper distance, and head-butted the soldier's chest. The unfortunate alien was flung into one of the metal pipes. When the henchman reached the pipe, the force of the impact broke through it as if it was a slab of paper, breaking the metallic tube in half. Then, the henchman soared for an even greater distance, before he crashed against another metal pipe. This time, the only thing he did was get imbedded into it, which opened a crack on its side. Something that looked like hot air started emanating out of the damaged pipes.

"We did that because you tried to attack us," Goku shouted as though all the henchmen had suddenly attacked them. "We were only trying to ask you questions, and there's no need for such a violent response."

For the first time, one of the henchmen answered him.

"You speak as though you have a lot of moral to talk about violence, Super Saiyan!"

At first, Goku's eyes widened, surprised that the man had just addressed him as a Super Saiyan. But he quickly got over his amazement. After all, Paragus had known what a Super Saiyan looked like, so it wasn't entirely impossible that his minions also knew such a thing.

The same henchman continued, "Well, here's a piece of news for you: neither you nor that Super Saiyan midget over there…," he said, while pointing to Gohan, "…have any moral to talk about violence. So get the hell out of here, and take all of your friends with you, before we start to show you the type of violence we're capable of!"

However, a few of the henchmen rushed forward and attacked anyway, whether out of misguided arrogance, fury, wanting to prove their worth, or some of other factor. Many others soon followed suit, further demonstrating that the soldiers as a whole weren't entirely committed to maintaining order.

Goku and the others decided to take a stand, enabling a fight to ensue.

* * *

><p>Far away, in the palace, Vegeta's senses picked up something occurring a great distance away on the planet. He could sense that Kakarot and all the other imbeciles were fighting against what most likely were more of those faceless aliens that ran all over the place. Why they were doing so was a mystery, but in the end, it didn't matter to Vegeta.<p>

What mattered was that it looked like he was going to have to start his rule by disciplining a few unruly subjects.

* * *

><p>As his senses registered the fight that was taking place near the energy mines, Paragus clenched his teeth and growled. He knew he should have taken some sort of measure to prevent Kakarot and his friends from wandering around the planet. Now, because he hadn't done so, his minions had picked quite the wrong fight, according to what his senses were telling him.<p>

Realistically, however, Paragus knew that there was nothing he could do to keep Kakarot and all the others inside the castle, without this looking suspicious. So, he had decided to let them act upon their own impulses, and he had hoped they wouldn't actually start to investigate. Things hadn't gone as Paragus had hoped, but in the end, Vegeta was the only one who really had to be convinced by the overarching lie until it was too late.

And speaking of Vegeta, Paragus also could sense that the Saiyan Prince was on the move. Undoubtedly he had also realized what was going on at the mines and was on his way there to see what was going on. Paragus would have to find him before he did something brash. If Vegeta saw anything of what was going on at the mines, he could start making considerations that could foil the grand plan. And if he did, the plan would fail.

Too much relied on this plan working right for Paragus to let that happen.

* * *

><p>Even before he got to the castle's entrance, Vegeta was already flying a few feet above the ground, in the midst of traveling toward the place where the battle was occurring.<p>

But right before he did so, he heard a voice.

"Your majesty!"

Surprised by the call, Vegeta did not fly off. Instead, he landed and looked toward the voice. Paragus was there, running toward him at a surprising speed, with Broly right behind him.

"What is it, Paragus?" Vegeta asked.

"With all due respect sire, where are you going?" Paragus asked.

"There's a skirmish happening elsewhere on the planet," Vegeta said. "I want to put an end to it. Those ignoble fools who came with me from Earth are fighting some of the soldiers. I don't care how it started or why they're fighting; all I care about is for both sides to show me respect by refraining from fighting each other and ruining a section of my new planet."

"Please my king, let my son and I go in your place so that you don't have to bother with this," Paragus said, with a slight bow.

"The time you spend there would be of better use finding the Legendary Super Saiyan," Vegeta said, with a tone of greater harshness.

"But your majesty, with all due great respect, don't you think that the task of stopping trivial skirmishes is too mundane for royalty?" Paragus insisted.

Paragus did have a point. Stopping skirmishes was not the job of a Saiyan king, and Vegeta knew it well. Although he had been a child when the old Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, he still remembered how a large majority of things had worked there. And as far as Vegeta recalled, his father had never bothered to go out of his way to stop mere skirmishes.

"I don't mean to tell you how to rule, but I sincerely believe that you, our new king, should be thinking about something that involves the whole empire," Paragus said. "I assure you, though, that my son and I will settle this matter quickly."

Vegeta snarled, as he was sick of Paragus' kissing up and of hearing him boasting about his and his son's inferior skills.

"You and Broly have ten minutes to finish this. If you don't manage to do it, you will be very sorry!" Vegeta yelled.

After sending Paragus one last glare to make sure he got the point, Vegeta turned around and walked back inside the palace.

* * *

><p>Two more of Paragus' faceless minions launched the strongest energy blasts they could muster at Goku. Effortlessly, Goku manipulated his energy to create a force field around himself that was just strong enough to cancel both blasts out. <em>[Writer's note: There are several instances in canon in which various characters have been shown to use force fields. Goku, in particular, has been shown to have the skill on at least two occasions, namely in uncut DBZ episode 29, "Lesson Number One," when Goku uses a force field to cancel out Nappa's Bomber DX, and in uncut DBZ episode 86, "The End of Vegeta," when Goku manipulates his force field technique to open a grave for Vegeta.]<em>

Right after he disengaged the force field, however, two blasts hit him on the side of his head, and three more hit his back.

Goku didn't feel either of them, and none managed to leave as much as a burn mark on his clothes. All the same, things were starting to get complicated. Even more minions were starting to appear to fight them, and all of them appeared absolutely determined to battle.

While Goku felt that he and his friends were not in any serious danger from the minions, several of the minions had already died.

This had happened even though Goku and his allies had purposely avoided killing any of them. There were many minions who had hit some of their own comrades by accident.

Because all of the minions were shooting to kill, it wasn't so unexpected that a few stray minions were ending up dead.

Goku would have to settle this before even more of them lost their lives.

Goku shouted, and his Super Saiyan aura erupted around him. Although he had been fighting as a Super Saiyan already, thanks to being within the Full-Power Super Saiyan state, Goku had hardly powered up until now.

Almost immediately, all of the approaching henchmen stopped, and his friends looked up from their task of knocking out the henchmen to look at him.

Satisfied that he had gotten everyone to stop, Goku shouted again, and his aura started firing golden wisps that looked like fragments of his aura, each of them moving toward one of the henchmen. Each henchman that was hit was knocked down instantly, and had Goku been trying to kill them, they would have all been dead. However, Goku took care in making sure that each of the energy flares he shot was only strong enough to knock the henchmen down and leave them that way for some time, rather than to kill them.

However, not everyone was that willing to be cautious.

All of a sudden, a green energy wave came into Goku's field of vision, cutting through the ground like a hot knife through a piece of butter. Several dozen of the henchmen were reduced to ashes as they were hit by the blast. A few more of the metal pipes were also cut through, and more hot air started emanating from them.

Looking in the direction that the energy blast had come from, Goku saw Paragus and Broly floating a few hundred meters away. Ordinarily, Goku would have sensed their arrival easily, but this time he had been too focused in knocking out the henchmen without hurting them to have sensed their approach.

Broly was just standing by impassively, but Paragus had both of his arms extended. Obviously, he had been the one who had fired the energy blast. In fact, there appeared to be a tiny green speck that looked like a parcel of energy in the palm of his right hand, as though he was about to gather energy for another blast.

But before he did so, Broly shouted, and, just like earlier in the fight against Goku, his aura burst around him, and he started powering up at an amazing speed, like it had shortly before during his almost-conflict with Goku.

Goku couldn't help but to wonder how far Broly would actually go this time.

After Broly's power had reached a level similar to the one Frieza had possessed at half of his full power when Goku had fought him on Namek, Broly clenched his right hand. Goku sensed some energy being gathered there, and he saw green light peeking through Broly's fingers. Then, Broly swung his arm forward, and a hailstorm of green energy balls rained down on all of them.

Individually, each of the blasts was ridiculously weak for someone of the strength Broly was currently releasing. Even Vegeta at the power he had possessed when he had first arrived on Earth would have been able to deflect one of them with little effort. But still, these blasts would be enough to wipe out at least hundreds of the henchmen.

Immediately, Goku shot his hand forward and launched a force field at the middle of the storm of blasts, hoping to cancel them all out before they got too widespread. However, while he did negate a good majority of the blasts, some of them kept on going, straight toward Goku and his friends. However, Goku and the others managed to deflect most of them away into space, and only one or two managed to get through them.

With most of the blasts either cancelled out or deflected, Goku and the others settled into fighting stances, ready for any other attempt at a strike that Broly could offer. But strangely enough, after Broly fired that first storm of energy blasts, his power level dropped like a stone again. His aura disappeared, as his energy decreased back to Captain Ginyu's level and went back to its dull state.

"What did you think you were doing, Broly?" Goku shouted at him. "Do you know how many people you would have killed if all those blasts had gotten through me and my friends?"

A sudden thought coming over him, Goku cast a glance behind himself, to see if any unfortunate henchmen had actually died. And indeed, while most of the blasts had been deflected or negated, and while most of the blasts that had gotten through had merely opened craters on the ground or destroyed some more metal pipes, there were still a few burned, shattered bodies laying in the area that hadn't been there before the blasts.

Goku looked back at Broly, to see what the answer would be, but the taller Saiyan didn't reply. In fact, judging from the non-existent fluctuations in his energy, and the way how his face kept the blank expression from before, Goku doubted that the Saiyan had as much as heard him. Paragus, however, had.

"That was the overall idea of it, Kakarot," Paragus said. "My son was going to discipline those idiots who got out of their work to attack you – and to make the lesson more effective, he was going to execute a few of them as an example for the others."

"A few?" Goku replied. "He threw hundreds of those energy blasts, if not thousands! Just what exactly was he thinking?"

"It is the way the Saiyan Empire has always worked, Kakarot," Paragus stated simply.

Then, as though he had just decided Goku wasn't worth anymore of his attention, Paragus turned to all the henchmen that were still alive.

"As for the lot of you, just fix the damage you've made, and get back to work!" he snapped.

All of the henchmen immediately nodded, as though they were too terrified to speak, and went back to work.

After one last disdainful grunt, Paragus turned around, beckoning Broly to follow him. In his usual mechanical, dull mood, Broly flew after his father, as the two of them began their return trip to the castle.

Goku and the others were left there to stand alone, as the henchmen, who were working with a mad fervor, didn't pay the slightest attention to them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I guess that maybe we should also go back to the castle," Yamcha said. "After all, it doesn't look like we have anything else to do here, and it's pretty obvious that these guys won't give us any answer."

That was all it took for the others to return to the castle. However, Goku couldn't help but to keep thinking about what had happened.

Many strange things had taken place. To begin with, the fact that Paragus was so ready to kill a hundred henchmen just like that. If he'd gone under so much trouble to gather them, why kill so many of them just as an object lesson? Was he just that cruel? Or did he have so many henchmen at his disposal that losing a hundred of them didn't hurt in Paragus' eyes?

Goku didn't think so. He could sense all the henchmen on the planet, and indeed, there were probably more than ten thousand of them scattered all over the planet. Some might have been at more of the energy mines. But Goku had a guess that they were still just the number required to keep everything running in a smooth manner. At least, that was what he assumed from the few observations he had made before he and his friends had gone to interrupt the henchmen. Even if Paragus was cruel, he shouldn't be foolish enough to run this New Planet Vegeta amok. There should be some third option that Goku wasn't considering. And unfortunately, he had no idea of what it could be.

But something that had been even weirder than Paragus' seemingly thoughtless slaughter was Broly's behavior, back at the energy mine. In one instant, his energy-level had been skyrocketing, and he had been ready to kill hundreds of his father's henchmen – maybe even to completely destroy that particular energy mine. However, there had definitely been something about his energy that had seemed forced, as though he was not powering up entirely out of his free will. And then, his power level had dropped rapidly and his energy had returned to his subdued state. Due to the fact that Broly released energy, Goku knew for sure that Paragus' son was a living being, but he certainly was more mechanical than any other he person had ever met. In fact, there were times when it even seemed that Broly had an on/off button.

Just what was going on here?

Goku didn't know, but he knew one thing for sure. He liked this whole ordeal with the New Planet Vegeta less and less as time passed. And, unless the feeling in his gut was wrong, this was just the beginning of how bad things were going to get.

* * *

><p>By dinner time – at least, dinner time on that planet – things hadn't exactly gotten much better. However, there were other events to keep them busy, as everyone had been invited for what Paragus called 'the royal banquet,' and as of now they were sitting at a table that was graced with all the sorts of alien, but tasty-looking food. It had obviously been prepared counting on Saiyan appetites, judging from the amount of food on it. And truth being told, most of them were looking forward to dinner, as they hadn't had anything to eat since before they had left Earth.<p>

The only exception was Piccolo, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as he usually did during events such as group meals. He didn't need to eat, and he had brought water from Earth.

"Prince Vegeta, I hope that the food is to your liking," Paragus said, bowing so much to Vegeta that his torso was almost parallel to the floor.

Vegeta snatched a piece of some weird meat off a dish and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing twice before swallowing. He clearly stuffed himself as much as Goku – but at least, he looked neater while doing so.

"It's passable," he grunted. "However, that is not what I'm most interested in."

Giving a pointed look at Paragus, Vegeta added, "What I want to do is to finish off that Legendary Super Saiyan you spoke so much about back on Earth. And if I recall it right, I ordered you to find him."

"I will resume that task at once, Prince Vegeta," Paragus said. "And I deeply regret that I haven't yet managed to achieve that goal. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy your meal."

"You have until tomorrow to find him," Vegeta said simply.

"Yes, your majesty."

Paragus walked toward the door, but before he exited, he stopped and turned around to look at the rest of them.

"As for you, feel free to eat as much as you want," he said, before he walked away. "There's much more where that came from."

"Aren't you and Broly going to join us?" Goku asked Paragus.

"I have no business eating until I fulfill the duty Prince Vegeta ordered from me," Paragus replied simply. "And even if I had, I prefer quiet meals. As for Broly, he isn't fond of social gatherings."

With no further explanation than that, Paragus walked out of the room.

Everyone sitting at the table immediately started attacking the food voraciously, stuffing as much into their mouths as they could.

Piccolo, however, simply grabbed a canteen from inside his cape and started drinking from it.

Water was all he needed, and to be honest with himself, he was grateful it was like that, because any person who actually needed to eat would have lost his appetite after watching how the Saiyans stuffed themselves. In fact, the humans seemed to be moving toward that state.

But Piccolo was more worried about something else. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't even about Cell, or about the possibility of some of Paragus' henchmen being on Earth to conquer the planet while its defenders were away. After all, as they hadn't gotten any message from King Kai, it was obvious both that Cell hadn't tried anything since they had left the Earth and that none of Paragus' henchmen were there.

Piccolo was more worried about this Legendary Super Saiyan. All this conversation about an extremely powerful Saiyan was upsetting, to say the least. Piccolo had known Saiyans for years, and in fact, the way how they bounced back from death many times stronger was spectacular, to say the least.

How strong could a member of their kind, one who was considered legendary when compared to Goku, Vegeta, or any of the other Saiyans alive, be? And how would they defeat him if they were to find him?

Piccolo had no idea, but he sure wanted to have an answer.

The Namek looked out of the window at the night sky. There were several stars twinkling there, much like they did when looking at the sky back on the Earth. But one of those stars seemed much larger than all the others, appearing at least three times larger than the Moon when seen from the Earth. In fact, unless Piccolo's eyes were fooling him, it had grown in size since he had last spotted it. And it wasn't this planet's moon, as Piccolo hadn't seen anything orbiting around New Planet Vegeta when they had landed.

It was something else.

But what?

* * *

><p>After he had exited the dining room, and at a point where the others couldn't see him, Paragus stopped and turned around, giving a malevolent smirk toward the direction of the pathetic fools that were stuffing themselves with food.<p>

Paragus snickered at the thought. If he had actually gone forward with his plan of placing 'additional condiments' on the food, the imbeciles wouldn't have been around for any other meal. However, such a practice was hard with the Namek around. Nameks didn't eat, and while Paragus could offer him water, there was no guarantee that he would accept.

Besides, if any sort of poison started circulating around on this planet, there was too much of a chance of any of his henchmen getting his hands on it and finding some way to make Paragus ingest it.

No, it was much better to do things in a more symbolically appropriate way – and have the idiots go out with a bang in the process.

And after these fools were dealt with, he would go to the Earth, get rid of Cell and any other obstacles in his path, and then he would get his hands on the Dragon Balls. When he did so, he would at long last be capable of asking his wish – a wish that would ensure his dream of mastery over the universe would be fulfilled.

In fact, Paragus would have wished for immortality in the first place, but that had not been a realistic option. Finding the Earth's Dragon Balls would have been nearly impossible without a radar, and he knew through the spying he had done over the past many years that stealing the radar the Earthlings owned was not a viable option, as they kept quite a tight watch on it. Besides, it would be nearly impossible to make his wish without causing some conflict with the Earthlings, which would damage the Earth. And Paragus had his reasons for not damaging the planet, one of them being that, if the Dragon Balls were scattered throughout the Earth, he could end up destroying one of them by accident during a violent conflict, and his plans would be ruined. While Paragus already knew he would have to eventually cause some damage to the Earth, he wanted to keep it to a minimum.

Paragus also knew that the Nameks had their own set of Dragon Balls, and that they had taken that set with them after leaving the Earth, but he did not know where the Nameks' new residence was located, as although his spies had given him plentiful information about Vegeta and the others, they had never been capable of figuring that particular detail out. Therefore, Paragus had been forced to carry out the first part of his plan while he and his son were still mortal.

But soon, the time for his triumph would come.

'Eat, you fools,' he thought. 'Eat as much as you want. And enjoy it. Because in the end, the most delicious of all things will be mine.'

Yes. The best taste would be his. The taste of revenge. A dish best served cold – but a dish that he was certain would taste like divine nectar in the end.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading the first part of Honor Trip's Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Special, the definitive canon-compatible, logic-compatible, and continuity-compatible version of the original Movie 8 story! <em>

_Up next in Part Two of the Special: __The battle against the Legendary Super Saiyan begins! Will the heroes of Earth be able to stand against this colossal foe of the universe? Stay tuned! _

_Hoping you enjoyed the chapter,_

_Genescritor_

_Broly Special Part 1: Completed September 15, 2011_

_Edit Credit: American Vigor_

* * *

><p><em>Writer's musical note: <em>

_As it is the case with Honor Trip Seasons, a symbolic theme song was chosen for this special. The symbolic theme song chosen for Honor Trip's Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Special is "The Rage to Overcome" by Machine Head. You can listen to this song by typing "The Rage to Overcome" and "Machine Head" __into the search feature of a standard Internet browser and finding the related music video._

"_The Rage to Overcome,"__ while a quite good song, (and hence why it was chosen as the symbolic theme song for this special), was written by Machine Head and is the band's property. Please keep in mind to support the song's official release. _

_Hoping you enjoyed the chapter,_

_Genescritor_

* * *

><p><em>Writer's explanatory note on the capabilities and characteristics of Legendary Super Saiyans:<em>

_For the sake of greater clarity, an explanation about how the Legendary Super Saiyan concept is viewed as it appears in this __canon-compatible, logic-compatible, and continuity-compatible__ special is included here. _

_Please keep in mind that, although some elements of this concept are based on information presented by the manga, the anime, and the original Movie 8, this is only the concept as viewed for this version of the special, and it is not to be taken as official._

_- On average, about once every 1,000 years, one Legendary Super Saiyan is born. The exact circumstances of this birth are based upon a genetic mutation that, due to probability factors, occurs about once every 1,000 years. However, due to improbability, the frequency of births of Legendary Super Saiyans could in fact occur at an interval of much lesser duration than 1,000 years, although by the time of Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta was unaware of any instances of this ever occurring. _

_- The Legendary Super Saiyan, at the time of birth, has a level of energy that exceeds the norm for adult Saiyans. Even without training and active combat, a Legendary Super Saiyan's raw power in his normal state will continue to increase as he becomes older. The rates and extents of increase throughout the life of the Legendary Super Saiyan are not necessarily uniform, meaning there may be one stage of the Saiyan's life in which the rate of his power increase is greater than at another. _

_- The Legendary Super Saiyan can unlock his basic Super Saiyan transformation once he reaches a certain power level, without needing an emotional trigger to help unlock the transformation, as is normally the case for non-legendary Saiyans who achieve the basic Super Saiyan transformation. _

_- After the Legendary Super Saiyan achieves the basic Super Saiyan transformation, the Saiyan can ascend to a special transformation attainable only by Legendary Super Saiyans. This particular transformation is itself called the "Legendary Super Saiyan" transformation. It serves as a replacement transformation for "Super Saiyan 2," although the attainment of the "Legendary Super Saiyan" transformation does not restrict the Saiyan from also achieving the "Super Saiyan 2" transformation. The Saiyan cannot transition directly from Super Saiyan 2 to Legendary Super Saiyan and vice versa; the Saiyan can only transition between these transformations by first digressing to basic Super Saiyan and then transforming to the other desired transformation. This intermediate step is needed because the Super Saiyan 2 and Legendary Super Saiyan transformations are each part of a separate "chain" of Super Saiyan transformations, as is also the case with the "Ascended Super Saiyan" state._

_- In the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, the Saiyan becomes about 50 percent taller, the Saiyan's muscles become much larger, the Saiyan's strength increases by a factor of about 10 times from his basic Super Saiyan form, and his muscle mass, although much bulkier, does not cause a significant reduction in speed the way the Ultra Super Saiyan state would. _

_- The Legendary Super Saiyan transformation provides its wielder with comparatively more endurance and stamina than is the case with the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, although the Super Saiyan 2 transformation provides its wielder with comparatively more speed and agility than is the case with the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation._

_- It is technically possible for a female Saiyan to be a Legendary Super Saiyan, although by the time of Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta was unaware of any instances of this ever occurring. _

_- Legendary Super Saiyans are not necessarily compelled by their genetics to be overly violent or aggressive, but their upbringing can lead to them being such, and most Legendary Super Saiyans are known for their aggressiveness._

_Thank you for reading this note,_

_Genescritor_


	2. Part 2: Liberation

**Honor Trip Presents: **

**Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**- a Prologue Special Edition to a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Part 2: Liberation **

**Special Written by: Genescritor**

_Disclaimer: Neither American Vigor nor I own, in any way, any official property related Dragon Ball, such as the anime, its characters, related movies, and so on. However, both of us hope to supplement that glorious work of art with our fanfictions, such as this one. _

_With that said, we hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p><em>Earth, the Cell Games Arena, May 24<em>_th__, Age 767, two days before the Cell Games…_

As the wind blew around him, Cell yet again gave another look around the area, hoping to see anything that wasn't the usual rocks, the road in the middle of which he had built his arena, or the scraps of metal that had been tanks and airplanes until Cell had destroyed them.

Not for the first time, he regretted having given the fools ten days to get ready for the Cell Games. Even for a perfect being like him, such a long wait was boring. Fortunately, there were only two more days to go.

But in spite of the huge boredom, Cell wished in a way that there would be more than two days to go, as the two days missing for the tournament to begin were also the two days that Goku and the others had to come back from their trip through outer space. He hadn't yet been able to figure out why the fools would even consider leaving the planet when they knew he could just destroy it if he decided to do so, and he certainly didn't understand why they would extend their absence for such a long period of time as they had.

Cell wasn't worried per se, but he wanted Goku and the others to return. He cherished the thought of killing them at their best before commencing with Earth's obliteration.

The return of Goku and the others wasn't really all that important, though. Even if the weakling idiots had somehow suffered from a sudden crisis of cowardliness and decided to flee, Cell would still get to destroy the Earth and its inhabitants. After all, the androids from the timeline Cell had come from had never lived to fulfill their main goal of killing Goku, and they had coped well enough to wreak havoc on the Earth for twenty years. Cell, who considered himself to in every way be far superior to them, would be able to cope as well.

Still, the possibility of not getting to fight Goku and the others before he destroyed this planet was something that, to say the least, made Cell quite upset.

He looked toward the sky, in the midst of thought, yearning to have the chance to demonstrate the true breadth of his power.

* * *

><p><em>New Planet Vegeta... <em>

Light years away, Vegeta also was quite frustrated, and he exhibited his sentiment by walking swiftly toward the ship that had brought him to this planet, as opposed to remaining for further disappointment. He was trying his best to walk in the dignified manner that a Saiyan king should display, instead of running in the sort of haste that he perceived was commonplace among low-class morons who didn't care about appearances. However, the truth was that he was more than through and done with this whole matter.

Paragus had wanted him to come here with the promise of starting a new Saiyan Empire, and Paragus had asked him and the bunch of simpletons that had come along to help him kill a certain Legendary Super Saiyan.

But when Vegeta had arrived to his new planet, he had found out that Paragus didn't know the exact whereabouts of this Legendary Super Saiyan.

That in itself was already a supreme flaw from the new Saiyan Empire – not as much that Paragus didn't know, but that Paragus had possessed the nerve to force Vegeta to travel such a distance because of something that couldn't be pinpointed and dealt with right away.

Paragus had said that he could try to locate the Legendary Super Saiyan by attempting to establish a pattern to his attacks, but Vegeta had hardly believed it. Nevertheless, he had endured some waiting, and had given Paragus the chance to prove himself and find this so-called Legendary Super Saiyan.

But enough was enough. He was going to fly around the cosmos on this new spaceship, and if in thirty-six hours he didn't find this mysterious Legendary Super Saiyan, he planned to start heading back to Earth so he could fight in the tournament and squash Cell like the cockroach he was.

It was only a pity that, seeing as he didn't know how to use Instant Transmission, he probably would have to get a ride from Kakarot if he wanted not only to accelerate his search but to be back to Earth on time.

What was really weird, though, was that for some reason, Paragus and Broly didn't seem to want him to leave. Not Paragus at least, who kept running after him and spouting nonsense in an attempt to convince him to say. Broly was simply walking along, quiet as a door, and his face even duller and stupider than Nappa's or Raditz's had ever been.

"Your majesty, please!" Paragus insisted again as he ran after him. "Listen to me. Wait until tomorrow. By tomorrow we will have located the Legendary Super Saiyan's whereabouts!"

Vegeta merely scoffed, and carried on walking to the ship.

However, much to his surprise, there were people waiting for him there. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. All eight of them were waiting for him.

"We're leaving," Vegeta yelled in an annoyed tone. He was not in the best of moods.

"Vegeta, we have to talk to you," Goku stated simply.

"And just what, pray tell, do you idiots want to say?" Vegeta asked.

"How about that this New Planet Vegeta is a big farce, to begin with?" Yamcha asked.

"What did you say, fool?" Vegeta roared at him.

"This New Planet Vegeta is fake, father," Trunks carried on. "We have investigated the area out there…," Trunks said, while gesturing out to the city that could be seen in the distance, "… and the only things that are out there are ruins and mines! The vegetation and the lakes surrounding the palace are decorations, all for the purpose of tricking you and compelling you to stay here!"

Vegeta glared at the boy for daring to spout such gibberish, but, rather remarkably, Trunks simply stood his ground.

"We would have told you sooner, father, but you were too deluded to listen to us then," Trunks said. "Please, listen to us now."

Vegeta growled, and a vein started to throb on his forehead. He, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, being made a simpleton by Paragus? Trunks had some nerve for thinking that could be possible!

But, on the other hand…

"Trunks and Yamcha are right," Piccolo stated. "Clearly, this is all some sort of trap, and Paragus is trying to keep us here to fulfill his destructive ends. The big question is why."

With that last sentence, Piccolo gave a pointed look at Paragus, who had followed Vegeta all the way, just like Broly.

Vegeta turned around, narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan. While he wanted to believe that all of the comments the fools had spouted were absurd, they did some valid points.

First and foremost was the reasonable doubt that there was even a Legendary Super Saiyan to fight, and that Paragus had quite possibly been lying about that the whole time. The Legendary Super Saiyan seemed to be no more than an old legend. While it had a basis of truth, seeing the way how Kakarot had transformed, nothing could be applied to it anymore, especially since even Kakarot's ten-year old spawn had managed to turn into a Super Saiyan.

If the form of Super Saiyan was as special as he had once thought it to be, surely a mere brat wouldn't be able to reach it! And there was no reason to believe that a Saiyan like the one Paragus had described on Earth would have suddenly appeared after all this time. Indeed, by now it was more than obvious that this was nothing but a farce, like that fool Yamcha had put it.

But still, Vegeta wanted to hear everything from the one who had started it all.

"Well then, Paragus?" Vegeta asked. "What do you have to say about all this?"

Paragus didn't reply to any of their statements. Apparently, he was trying to ponder the responses he could give to this unexpected confrontation.

"Well, they say honesty is the best policy, so I'm going to be honest with you," Paragus said nonchalantly. "Your son and friends are absolutely right, your majesty."

By now, there was no trace of respect in Paragus' voice. Instead, even though Paragus had sounded nonchalant, the term 'your majesty' had been used almost like an insult.

"There's nothing productive about this planet," Paragus said. "Everything you can see here, from the castle to the forest, is fake, and nothing more than decorations that I had to put up in order to convince you to stay here. I have no intention of getting settled on a planet as miserable as this one. Nor do I have any intention of you ruling the new Saiyan Empire. If only you saw the idiot look you had when you were told you were going to rule our new empire!"

With that, Paragus started cackling like mad, obviously thinking he hadn't experienced anything more enjoyable in his life.

"You're walking on thin ice…," Vegeta growled, the same familiar vein throbbing on his forehead.

Paragus stopped laughing, but he carried on speaking as though he hadn't heard Vegeta's remark.

"In fact, I only chose this planet because I knew it was in a collision route with a comet that will soon arrive!" Paragus said.

With that, Paragus pointed at a huge blue sphere similar to the Moon, but much larger in size.

"My real intention is to get settled on the Earth, as it is a planet with an enviable environment," Paragus said. "But I didn't want the Earth to become a battlefield – and so, I had to bring you here, and do everything in my power to keep you here long enough."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Yamcha said sarcastically. "Even if you managed to kill us all here, you'd still have Cell to deal with after that."

"That's right," Trunks said. "Even if you were able to defeat us, you still wouldn't have to worry about the Earth becoming a battlefield. Cell would destroy you with a finger if you were to go there."

"Oh no, he most certainly wouldn't," Paragus said, smug as ever. "I would eliminate that creature without much effort."

"And why would that be?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Because at the end of the day, there is something true in the whole story I told you in order to attract you here," Paragus said.

"And what would that be?" Vegeta inquired.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan!" Paragus shouted, while using his right hand to point at Broly.

Acting on instinct, Vegeta immediately tensed up. Just what stunt was this crazy fool going to pull now?

* * *

><p>Almost from the moment Paragus pointed the open palm of his right hand toward Broly, the little jewel in the center of Broly's strange headband started glowing, and a white aura erupted around the Saiyan. Then, his power level started skyrocketing, just like it had on two previous occasions.<p>

Goku remembered what had happened when he'd first fought Broly, and when Broly had come to the mines of energy with Paragus. On the first occasion, there had been a time when the jewel on Broly's headband had started glowing before his power level had dropped. And at the mines, there had been a time when Paragus' hand had glowed green – much like the jewel in the green device on Paragus' hand was doing now – and then Broly's power had started skyrocketing.

Obviously, the device Paragus had around his right hand was some sort of controller, with an associated device on Broly's head. And quite obviously, Paragus now intended to make Broly power up until he was much stronger than he had been.

Determined not to have Paragus make Broly become stronger, Trunks darted at him, in order to stop Paragus from pointing his palm at Broly. Trunks managed to tackle Paragus to the ground, causing Paragus' right hand to cease pointing at Broly.

However, the fact that Paragus was no longer pointing his palm at Broly clearly had no influence, as now Broly's power level kept increasing.

"Don't bother going through so much trouble, brat," Paragus stated scornfully, his single eye locked on Trunks. "Now that I've ordered Broly to power up, he can only stop powering up or power down if I specifically order him to do so!"

And indeed, Broly's power kept increasing, as cracks started radiating from under his feet.

Trunks cursed loudly, stood up and moved away from Paragus. Then, while powering up to his Super Saiyan form, he looked at the others and shouted, "Everyone, hit him with everything you've got!"

With that, Trunks fired the strongest Buster Cannon he could gather in a short amount of time. Following his lead, Gohan fired a Masenko, and Piccolo fired a Destructive Wave. Although none of the attacks had been charged up for a significant period of time, the three combined would still be strong enough to kill Broly at the amount of energy he currently was releasing.

But then, before the others had the chance to properly react as well, Broly's aura expanded slightly, and a huge surge of energy came from inside him, as his power level multiplied manifold and his aura and hair changed color. Instants before he was hit, Broly brought his arms up in a cross block, as the three energy attacks met his aura. For a moment or two, the beams tried to penetrate Broly's aura, and then, they simply bounced off. Piccolo's Destructive Wave sailed several kilometers away, before finally exploding on the ground of New Planet Vegeta. Trunks' Buster Cannon veered into the palace, destroying much of it, and Gohan's Masenko went straight toward the spaceship, blowing it up.

That particular fact did not worry Goku. He knew he could get back to Earth using Instant Transmission. What truly worried him was Broly's actual state and power level.

So he, like all the others, gave Broly, who had resumed powering up, a better look. Broly's aura was much more intense now, and no longer to anyone's surprise, had turned golden.

However, Broly's hair hadn't turned yellow, and it wasn't standing straighter in typical Super Saiyan fashion.

Instead, it turned a weird neon-blue tint, and only slightly spikier, with the hairs on the top of his head standing up a bit. At the same time, his energy didn't seem to increase as much as it should have when someone turned into a Super Saiyan.

But as far as the Earth-raised Saiyan was concerned, Broly was strong enough as he was, as even in this weird, restrained form of Super Saiyan, he was as strong as Goku as a Super Saiyan at full power. Vegeta and Trunks before their second day at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would have been squashed by him.

The big question was… just how high was his maximum power?

"Alright, Broly," Paragus said, as he again pointed his right palm at Broly. "That should be enough."

From that sentence, it was obvious that the answer to Goku's question was yet to come. But strangely, Broly didn't listen. Instead, he kept powering up.

"Didn't you hear me?" Paragus shouted, as both the jewel on the device in his hand and the one on Broly's headband shone more intensely. "I said that is enough!"

For a moment, Broly powered up even more, but then, his energy steadied, and remained at a constant level. Now, from Goku's perspective, even though Broly's energy no longer seemed to be in its dull state, there was still something about it that seemed forced, which, considering how Broly was under control, was no longer much of a surprise.

Goku thought about Paragus' last sentence. The Saiyan had said that "it," and by "it," referring to Broly's energy output, was enough.

Certainly he meant enough to kill Vegeta and all the others.

That meant Paragus had some sort of idea of how powerful they were. The idea had certainly come from any observation Paragus may have made – observations that had probably stopped only a few days ago, around the time Goku and Gohan had come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

If this had been just two weeks ago, Broly would have pummeled them all.

And even though many of them had recently used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, victory was far from a guarantee. If this was the limit of Broly's power, they wouldn't have any problem defeating him if they all fought against him, but there was no real way to tell yet how much more power Broly had.

"Very well, my prince," Paragus scoffed at Vegeta. "Prepare to meet thy death."

For a moment, Vegeta simply stared in puzzlement at Broly, obviously confused by something about this Saiyan.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, he started cackling like mad.

"This?" Vegeta spat when he stopped laughing. "This is the Legendary Super Saiyan? He's an idiot with neon-blue hair! Pathetic!"

"Don't be fooled, Vegeta," Paragus warned. "Broly has reached this level of power without having to train a single day in his life. And I warn you, this isn't all of it."

"You're wrong, Paragus," Vegeta scoffed. "This is all of it, because I'm going to put an end to this right now. I've wasted more than enough time because of your ridiculous aspirations!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Vegeta burst into his Super Saiyan form and jumped up at Broly, delivering a roundhouse kick to the taller Saiyan's right cheek. Then, he sank his fist into Broly's abs, and delivered an uppercut to his chin, before throwing a punch that sent Broly soaring backward. Then, Vegeta placed his right arm forward and fired an energy blast that hit Broly square in the chest, sending him soaring backward even farther.

However, after Broly had traveled only about twenty meters, he flipped in mid-air and landed solidly on his feet. The only visible marks of the blows he had received were a few drops of blood tricking down his chin, a small bruise in the place where Vegeta had kicked him, and a few small scratches.

Opening his mouth in surprise, Vegeta flew back, and landed in the same place from where he had jumped.

"Surprised, Vegeta?" Paragus asked. "You shouldn't be. After all, he is the Legendary Super Saiyan – just like your father feared when he ordered Broly to be executed."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, his usual cockiness apparently dispelled not just by Broly's power, but by the sudden remark.

"You have no idea of how much we hate your father, do you Vegeta?" Paragus asked. "Well, we have every justification for our hatred. All because of what he tried to do to Broly."

His single eye seemed to burn with the fire of revenge as Paragus began to speak.

"My son was born with a power level of 10,000!" Paragus said. "That power was comparable to that of the strongest adult Saiyans alive back then, such as King Vegeta. And because of that, King Vegeta ordered Broly to be executed, out of his own fears that Broly could one day pose a severe threat to his power. And when I tried to convince your father to spare my son, he simply ordered me to be executed as well."

A sadistic, deranged smile was coming onto his lips as Paragus continued.

"But thankfully, luck was on our side. Right as we were about to be executed, the elite soldiers who were going to kill us were called away, as they were required to accompany King Vegeta while he went to his last meeting with Frieza. Our execution was to be put on hold until King Vegeta returned. However, we all know how that meeting went. And although the few soldiers who had been left to guard me and Broly were strong in their own right, I managed to kill them all, and I dragged myself and Broly to a Space Pod, in spite of the severe injuries I had sustained in that battle. Then, we left Planet Vegeta, a matter of minutes before Frieza destroyed it. However, I later learned that you had survived, and as such, I started planning my revenge. At long last, the time has come."

Clenching his left hand in a triumphant gesture, Paragus added, "And after I vanquish you all, I will go to the Earth and have the creature you call Cell blasted into oblivion before Cell even knows what hit him! Then, I am going to use the set of Dragon Balls on Earth to wish for immortality for both me and Broly. And then, the empire of our family will last for all eternity!"

Gritting his teeth, Goku glared at Paragus. Just thinking about what that bastard intended to do was enough to make him not only furious, but determined to make sure that Paragus' plan would be put to an end today.

"And now, here's to your death," Paragus said, with a darksome smirk.

Pointing his palm at Broly again, Paragus started opening his mouth as though he was going to give an order. But he was interrupted.

"Hey, wait a second!" Krillin shouted. "Before you unleash that beast you have there, tell me something. I get that you went through the trouble of bringing us here so that the Earth wouldn't become a battlefield, but why did you go through the trouble of picking a planet that is going to be destroyed by a comet when you've got Broly?"

At first, Paragus seemed outraged that Krillin had dared to address him in such a manner, but soon after, he smiled sardonically.

"You know, I should have you blasted to ashes for questioning the wisdom of my plans," Paragus said. "But I'm in a rather jovial mood today, so I will enlighten you. I took the care to choose a planet with a predetermined fate because I was hoping you would be too stupid to notice that you were doomed until it would be too late, and until Broly and I were well away from danger. However, seeing as I knew you could be aware of things too soon, I was already counting on having Broly kill you all, which actually brings me to the second reason why I picked a planet that was going to be destroyed, and brought you all here only shortly before its destruction."

"And what reason is that?" Trunks said, right before he spat harshly.

"Because it was the best way to make sure you were doomed," Paragus explained. "In the very off chance that you managed to kill Broly while most of his power was suppressed, you wouldn't be able to get off this planet before Comet Camori arrived, as I took the care to make that spaceship so complex that it would have taken you days to figure out how the controls work!"

Looking smug as ever at his own genius, Paragus added, "And Kakarot's little Instant Transmission won't do any good to get you out of here either, as there aren't any planets with energy signatures for him to lock onto around here!"

The warriors of Earth collectively gasped, not just at the fact that Paragus knew of Goku's Instant Transmission technique, but that it seemed Paragus' had been severely thorough.

"So, you see, quite the perfect plan," Paragus said. "Even if you somehow managed to kill me, I would at least die happy."

With the hateful gleam in his single eye intensifying, Paragus shouted, "However, the only ones dying here will be you, because there's no way you can defeat Broly now!"

Goku couldn't help but to feel some sort of grudging admiration for Paragus. The man was one of the most despicable guys he had ever met, but he was also a genius in his own way. He had indeed thought about everything.

Or almost everything.

Clearly, Paragus didn't know that if Goku focused hard enough and searched in a specific direction, he could sense energy signatures that were light years away. So, as far as it came to getting off this planet without a space ship, there was no problem, as long as he remained alive. Goku shuddered to think that there was a strong possibility that Paragus had ordered Broly to wipe out countless nearby civilizations out of the deluded notion that this would prevent Goku from being able to use Instant Transmission as a method of successful escape.

Goku also recognized that he could indeed transmit himself and his friends off the planet without having to fight Broly on this planet at all, and that if things got extremely bad during the fight, Instant Transmission was always an option. However, the last thing Goku wanted was for Paragus to unleash Broly against even more innocents across the galaxy, and Goku realized that Paragus might decide to bring the battle to Earth after all if they fled.

Because of these considerations, Goku knew it would be greatly preferable to defeat Broly here and now before the comet arrived and without having to simultaneously defend numerous innocent people.

Goku deepened his fighting stance, as did Gohan and many of the others.

"It's time for the true new empire to begin its birth!" Paragus snapped. "I've let you all live long enough!"

Pointing his open palm at Broly again, Paragus shouted, "Now, Broly, I want you to kill Vegeta in the most painful way you can conceive!"

The jewel on Broly's headband again glowed for a moment, and then, the Legendary Super Saiyan shot off toward the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

><p>As Broly rocketed toward him, Vegeta immediately entered his Ascended Super Saiyan state, which he had learned to do much faster than before after his second relative day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, the transformation was still barely finished before Broly became suddenly close, already throwing a right hook at Vegeta.<p>

Ducking under the blow, Vegeta threw a punch of his own, which hit Broly squarely on his gut, making the taller Saiyan grunt in pain.

Just like Vegeta had suspected, his Ascended Super Saiyan state had placed him on par with Broly. But that still didn't mean his victory was assured. Vegeta knew that he could not make mistakes if he was to win.

A movement at the limit of his visual field caught his attention. Looking in its direction, Vegeta saw Kakarot, Gohan, and Trunks coming forward to help him. Immediately, Vegeta punched Broly away and fired an energy blast at the general direction where the other three Super Saiyans were.

"Stay back!" Vegeta shouted, his voice audible even over the explosion of the energy blast on the rocky ground. "Leave him to me!"

Too shocked by Vegeta's reaction, the three of them stopped.

Not bothering to take notice of more than that, Vegeta turned his attention back to Broly and delivered a second punch to his abs, then slammed him downward.

Recovering from the blow before he hit the ground, Broly put his left hand on the ground, and then jammed his foot into Vegeta's ribs.

The blow was much weaker than Vegeta had expected it to be. Apparently, although Broly's extraordinary strength had come without him having to train in order to achieve it, natural skill was something that just didn't come in the genetic components of a Legendary Super Saiyan.

Smirking at his discovery, Vegeta fired an energy blast at Broly. Broly deflected it away, but Vegeta didn't stay put. Instead, he flew at Broly, ready to deliver a punch. Broly, however, placed his right hand forward and fired a green energy blast at him. Vegeta swerved to the side, allowing the blast to pass by him, but in the meantime, Broly advanced and delivered another punch.

Vegeta caught Broly's left wrist. Instantly after, Broly tried to deliver a punch with his right hand. Vegeta caught that punch as well.

Then, deciding to seize his chance, Vegeta powered up even more, and ascended into the Ultra Super Saiyan state, the same state that he had been told his foolish boy had tried to use when fighting Cell in what that bastard called his 'perfect' form.

Under normal circumstances, Vegeta wouldn't use this state, but this was a good occasion to do it. While this variant of the Super Saiyan transformation caused an extreme loss of speed, it allowed an increase in strength beyond Ascended Super Saiyan, and Vegeta was in the perfect condition to deliver a blow. If he managed to land it, he would have no problem hitting Broly with even more force while the Saiyan tried to recover. After that, it would just be a matter of delivering an effective final attack.

Pulling Broly to himself, Vegeta jumped up and delivered a kick to Broly's belly, sinking his foot into the other Saiyan's abs. The Saiyan moaned in pain, spurting out a considerable amount of drool.

Not wanting to give Broly time to recover from the hit – or the chance to get away – Vegeta let go of one of Broly's arms, while at the same time keeping the other firmly gripped. Delivering a punch with his free hand, Vegeta hit Broly squarely on the nose.

Again taking the chance to hit Broly before he recovered, Vegeta pulled Broly down toward his raised knee, and slammed Broly's face against it. Instantly after, he clasped his hands together into a ball, and slammed them into the back of Broly's head, right as he gave another knee-strike to Broly's face. The resultant sound was as if metal was shattering.

Vegeta brought his right leg backwards, and delivered a kick to Broly's chin, sending the Saiyan flying upwards.

"So much for the legend!" Vegeta shouted as he pointed his open palm at Broly, gathering a blue sphere of energy there. "Big Bang Attack!"

The blue sphere went flying straight toward Broly – but somehow, the Saiyan managed to put himself together at the last moment, and disappeared away from the blast's path.

"Damn …," Vegeta cursed softly. "Just why did that Saiyan have to put himself back together right when I was about to finish him off?"

Vegeta spared himself from finding an answer when Broly reappeared on the ground. His nose was greatly damaged, and streams of blood were pouring out of it. There also were two bruises on his left cheek, and an even bigger bruise could be seen in the middle of his abs, at the location where Vegeta had hit him with his kick.

But Broly appeared much different than he had moments ago. Now, his hair stood up in a different hairstyle, and it was golden, just like it should be in the basic Super Saiyan form. Also, his energy had significantly increased.

Just what had happened?

As though to answer his question, Broly's aura flared around him for a moment, and a few pieces of broken metal fell off of his hair. Then, Vegeta finally realized that Broly's weird headband was no longer there – and remembered that he'd heard the sound of breaking metal back when he'd hit Broly's head.

Vegeta couldn't help but frown. Obviously, that thing was some sort of controlling device. And without the headband, Broly was basically his own person. And based on what Vegeta knew of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he had a feeling things would be better if he had still been under Paragus' control.

"Thank you," Broly whispered, every bit of his voice vibrating with something that sounded like mad anticipation, pent up for years on end.

That was all it took for Vegeta to know that his feeling had been right.

* * *

><p>Standing aside of the group, Paragus felt fear starting to overcome him. That stupid Vegeta! The imbecile had just ruined all of his efforts!<p>

Ever since Paragus had realized Broly's potential as the Legendary Super Saiyan, he had been deliberately exposing Broly to violent races that either hated Saiyans or were just extremely aggressive by nature and wanted to have him and Broly killed, so that Broly over time would be motivated to attack anyone who wasn't Paragus. This was all, of course, part of Paragus' plan to make his son into an absolutely unbeatable weapon. A plan that had worked so well that, when Broly was six years of age, Paragus had decided to put a controlling device on him, just as a safety measure to ensure that Broly would do exactly what Paragus wanted, instead of randomly killing everyone. The device had turned out to be a success, allowing Paragus to control Broly's every move. But over time, Paragus had replaced the devices, to accommodate both Broly's growing size and his ever-increasing power. Whenever a new device had needed to be put on, Paragus would keep the former on until the new one was secured, always cautious to never let a moment pass in which Broly could not be restrained.

And now, after years of not spending a single moment without a control device on, Broly was his own person. There was no way of knowing exactly what he would do.

Broly bent his arms, stood up straight, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

Almost immediately, his skin seemed to blow up from the inside, the metal bands around his arms and neck exploded, and a green light erupted around him, as the ground shook violently with the surge of energy, which radiated outwards like the shockwave of a bomb's explosion. The shake was so strong and so sudden that Paragus fell down on his knees.

Soon after, there was a second, much stronger shockwave, which brought all the others to their knees. And then, along with the third shockwave, which was stronger than either of the previous two, came an explosion of green light that enveloped the whole area, so intense that it temporarily rendered everyone in the area unable to see. Fortunately, the green light shrank as suddenly as it had expanded, until it was reduced to a sphere that was a little more than five meters in diameter. Soon after, even that sphere disappeared, revealing that Broly was still there – but completely different from how he had been before.

Now, his total height was one and a half times what it had been before, and his muscles had increased in size to near absurd levels. His irises and pupils had seemingly disappeared, and his hair, aura, and eyebrows had turned yellow-green. Remarkably, although the metal bands around his arms and neck had exploded, everything else Broly was wearing had expanded to accommodate his larger size, except for his earrings, which had stayed intact due to Broly's head having remained roughly the same size, although it looked much smaller compared to the rest of his enlarged body.

In addition to all of that, the injuries he had suffered during the fight with Vegeta had been healed, and there was a smile that couldn't be qualified as anything but bloodthirsty on his face.

A general thought of terror settled in the minds of the warriors from Earth. As severe as Cell's threats against the Earth and the rest of the universe were, the universe had swiftly become a much more dangerous place.

* * *

><p>At that very moment, in Otherworld, on a small planet located at the end of a way that was a million kilometers long, the black antennae of a blue-skinned deity went as rigid as metal at what his senses registered: the raw, unrestrained power of a Legendary Super Saiyan.<p>

Since yesterday, King Kai had been keeping most of his attention on Cell, both because it was what Goku had asked him to do and because Cell was a dangerous threat that had to be kept under vigilance. However, he had also kept his energy-senses partially focused on New Planet Vegeta, in order to have at least an idea of what was happening there. Over the last minutes, he had been sensing Vegeta fighting against another Saiyan, although it was a Saiyan whose energy felt different and disturbed in many ways. And now, he sensed a being who had just gained the very likely status of biggest threat to the Universe currently in existence, if he ever got free access to it.

The energy King Kai was sensing wasn't unfamiliar to him. He had known for a long time that some Saiyans could achieve this 'legendary' status, and he had sensed others over the course of his existence, each one stronger than the predecessor. None of the previous Legendary Super Saiyans, however, was anywhere near as strong as this one.

Shortly before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Kai had been growing fearful that another Legendary Super Saiyan would arise, as it had been more than 1,000 years since the then-most recent Legendary Super Saiyan had appeared. But when Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta – ironically enough, at least in part out of his fear of having to face a Legendary Super Saiyan – the possibility of such a thing ever happening had seemingly disappeared.

But now, it had returned in full force, as a Legendary Super Saiyan – yet another Saiyan who had survived his race's genocide without King Kai knowing of it – had revealed himself.

Deciding that it would be safe enough to stop keeping Cell under surveillance for a moment, King Kai instead wriggled his antennae in a different direction, and shifted the great majority of his focus to New Planet Vegeta.

Now that King Kai had a much clearer understanding of the situation on the planet, he felt even worse. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Goku and the others had to be feeling down there. He could see a very bleak future, though. If this Legendary Super Saiyan was unleashed on the universe, there was no telling how dangerous things could become. King Kai knew that it was questionable whether or not even Cell might be able to stand a chance against this monster, and he momentarily wondered, if it came down to the most undesirable of scenarios, if for the universe's benefit he would eventually have to pick sides in a battle between Cell and Broly. He loathed the very notion that this was indeed an unfortunate possibility, and recognized that if Broly and Cell ever did fight, there was always the possibility that Cell could somehow manage to absorb Broly's energy and become an even bigger threat to the universe than either he or Broly had been before.

The danger of Broly making his way across the stars was indeed very real. Although King Kai had been unaware of Paragus' existence until the Saiyan had come to Earth, he had been tracking the journey Goku and the others had made across space, and that had allowed him to see that Paragus' spaceship was at least a hundred times faster than a standard Space Pod. Although that ship had been destroyed, as King Kai could see from the scraps of metal lying in the middle of a crater, there was no way of knowing whether there were any more space ships left.

For a moment, King Kai considered trying to find any reserve space ships that could exist on the planet, and then give the location, or locations, to Goku and his friends, so that Goku and his friends could destroy them and then escape the planet through Instant Transmission, leaving the Legendary Super Saiyan to die there when New Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the comet King Kai could see was quickly approaching. But that wasn't a viable option. If he had enough time, King Kai could actually use his skill to run through the whole planet with a fine-toothed comb. But doing such a thing would take days at the very least.

Usually, King Kai could watch events as they took place in real time, no matter how far away those events were taking place, as long as he knew where to look. Most of the time, he could determine where to look because he had energy signatures to lock on to, as energy signatures could be felt instantaneously. But if King Kai focused and had an idea of where to look, and of what he had to look for, he could, as a general rule, find any being in the universe wherever it was. Unfortunately, that was only true when it came to finding living beings, not when it came to finding objects. _[Writer's note: The elaboration of King Kai's overseeing skills here is compatible with canon, since in the canon series, King Kai's skill to watch events or to find the position of something or someone is only seen when he uses it to watch fights. There is no recorded instance in which he uses it to find objects that are not associated with detectable energy signatures. The only instance that can suggest such is when he finds the Space Pods with Vegeta and Nappa in outer space. But those pods have Vegeta and Nappa inside them, and although they are each in a state of suspended animation, they could still have somewhat of an energy signature that King Kai could detect, or some other sort of biological signal that only kais can detect.]_

Indeed, the defeat of this Legendary Super Saiyan would have to depend mostly on Goku and his friends, even if it merely came down to them keeping him on New Planet Vegeta until the comet crashed. King Kai prayed they would find some other solution, though, because if Goku and the others were to die while killing Broly, then not only would their lives end prematurely, and for most of them, yet again, but there would be no one to stop Cell.

'Goku, I'm counting on you to solve this,' King Kai thought, as he directed his full focus to the battle that was about to start on New Planet Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Slowly getting back to his feet, Paragus stared at his son, unable to avert his eyes from him for as much as an instant, as shivers of fear at the thought of what Broly was about to do coursed through him.<p>

All around him, everyone else seemed similarly scared, although for different reasons. Vegeta had even let go of that extremely muscular Super Saiyan form of his in his fright. But no one there was as frightened as Paragus himself.

Broly stood where he was for a considerable amount of time, as though he was trying to let the fact he was truly out of control and free to show his full power sink in for good. But, after an amount of time that seemed eternal to Paragus, Broly turned his head, and locked his pupil-less eyes on his father. Right then, Paragus realized that his guess of Broly's first act now that he was free was right.

Acting on instinct, Paragus turned around, ready to fly away, but he'd barely moved a few inches when Broly appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Broly asked.

Not giving Paragus the time to reply, Broly shot his left hand out and grasped Paragus' neck in a viselike grip. Paragus kicked desperately at the air and tried to pry Broly's gigantic fingers off of his neck, but to no avail.

Using his free hand, Broly started gathering a green ball of energy. The sight of it made Paragus tremble like a leaf.

"You have no idea of how long I've wanted to do this," Broly said.

And those were the last words Paragus heard from his son.

* * *

><p>Trunks watched in a state that could only be qualified as 'horrified' when Broly started gathering the energy ball in his right hand.<p>

This monster was just like the androids. The first thing he did after he managed to get out of his master's control was to kill the one who had given him life. And based on the look on his face, and from the words he had said, he was certainly going to enjoy it.

After he had gathered his energy ball, Broly shot his right arm forward, while at the same time he let go of Paragus' neck. Then, the green energy ball suddenly increased in size, becoming big enough to engulf Paragus. Broly fired it, and the energy blast flew forward, carrying Paragus in front of it.

Eventually, however, the blast seemed to lose impetus and fell down into the ground, releasing a massive explosion. Instantly after, Paragus' energy disappeared.

Looking supremely proud of what he had accomplished, Broly stood there in all of his height, his fists clenched and his arms slightly bent in a victorious pose. He opened his mouth wide, laughing to the top of his lungs. It was a mad laughter that sounded at the same time satisfied, victorious, and ecstatic, and it made everyone who heard him shake in trepidation.

"What a monster!" Tien said, looking in revulsion at what Broly had done, although his voice was drowned out by Broly's crazy laughter.

"He killed his own father!" Chiaotzu gasped.

Acting on instinct, Trunks immediately turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan, and settled into a fighting stance. All around him, the others also got ready for battle. Piccolo removed his cape and turban, and powered up to his fullest, while Goku and Gohan also powered up as much as they could. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu also prepared themselves for battle.

Only Vegeta remained where he was, fallen on his knees, and trembling like a leaf.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan…," he whispered. "The one that appears once every 1,000 years… the one with unrivaled power… he's going to kill us all…."

Trunks couldn't help but to agree with his father's fear. And to think that he had come to the past to find out how to stop the Androids. If there was a Broly here, there certainly was another one running around in his future. Should the Androids ever meet him, they would be squashed like flies. But there had never been any sign of Broly in his timeline. Why this had been so, Trunks just couldn't figure out at the moment. He snapped out of his reverie when everything around him went silent. Namely, Broly had stopped laughing.

Everyone except for Vegeta – who was still kneeling helplessly and shaking in terror – continued to power up, trying to be ready for the Legendary Super Saiyan's next move.

* * *

><p>His mind still reeling from the pure ecstasy that had come from having been released from his father's control, Broly took a deep breath after his explosion of laughter. It felt fantastic to be his own person after having been no more than a puppet for twenty-four years, a feeling that was surpassed only by the pure euphoria that had flowed through him after killing his father.<p>

Broly snarled in rage at the mere thought of being the son of that bastard. Although Paragus had been his father, he had also been the one who had used him as if he was no more than a puppet since Broly had been six years old, thanks to those devices he had put on him. When Broly had received that first headband, Paragus had said it was a gift for Broly being such a good son, and for having done so well at annihilating those that had tried to kill both of them ever since he had been two years old. Broly had been suspicious, as he had never received gifts before, but he had accepted.

And since then, he had permanently been under his father's control. Although he had been forced to endure increasingly larger and more capable devices several times during his life due to natural growth in his physical form and the radical growth in his inherent power, his father had always taken care to keep the old device on him while the new one was being put on. Obviously, such an action had been out of fear of what Broly would do to him – a fear that was only logical, as Broly scarcely had any free will or emotions of his own with those devices on, at least none that he could outwardly display.

Despite all that had been restrained, Broly's anger had built up over the years of his confinement, even though he had not been able to properly show or act upon it.

'He sure was right about that fear of his!' Broly thought, rage flaring inside him again as he looked at the place where his father had been disintegrated. 'Goodbye, father, and rot in hell for the rest of eternity!'

Then, remembering that Vegeta and the others were still here, Broly looked at them, wondering what to do.

In a way, there wasn't much to wonder, though. He was going to kill them. That was a rule Broly had learned on his own ever since his life had first been threatened: kill every living creature you encounter, otherwise it might act on its potential to try to kill you. Broly had traveled across several planets for years, and it had always been like that for him. At least some of the inhabitants of every planet he had visited had tried to kill him – and obviously, Broly had been forced to kill them first in order for that not to happen. And now that he was an adult, the rule hadn't changed. For a while, his father had been an exception to that rule, but of course, the time had also come when Broly had wanted to kill him – albeit for different reasons.

However, he was a Saiyan after all, and he loved to fight. As such, he couldn't help but to be slightly disappointed at the fact he could wipe out entire populations of the most various aliens without any challenge. Because of that, he also couldn't help but to wonder if these beings – four of which were Super Saiyans, although seemingly inferior in their caliber of Super Saiyan – would provide him with some sort of fight before he annihilated them.

Maybe it was best to test them first. His next action after that would depend on the results. If they were weaklings, they wouldn't survive his test anyway. But if they proved to be strong, Broly was going to start with wiping out his father's minions, and then fight Vegeta and the others without interruptions. Hopefully, they would be more than bugs, and actually have some significant power that would enable them to provide at least some sort of a decent fight.

A smile of anticipation came to Broly's lips at the thought.

* * *

><p>Powered up to his Ascended Super Saiyan state, Trunks stood in his fighting stance, his eyes trained on Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan had been still for a long time, as though he was making some sort of consideration. And everyone else had been standing still, giving him the chance to make the first move, so that they were the ones who responded to him. Doing that could bring advantage in a fight.<p>

And clearly, Broly was ready to make his first move.

His face suddenly turning serious, Broly clenched his right hand, like he had done on the previous day at the energy mines, and green beams peeked through his fingers. Then, he swung his arm forward, and again, a hailstorm of energy blasts came from his hand.

As had been the case at the energy mines, Broly's blasts were extremely weak for someone of the power he was releasing, and everyone managed to deflect the few that came at them. Goku and Gohan deflected them easily, just like Piccolo and Trunks. Even Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, who were far weaker than the others, managed to deflect the blasts that came at them without extreme effort on their part.

The only one who didn't do anything was Vegeta, who remained relatively motionless, clearly in shock over the power level Broly was emitting. And some of the energy blasts were heading straight for him.

Trunks gasped in alarm. He wouldn't have time to step in before the blasts hit his father.

Fortunately, Goku had been watching, and he used the Instant Transmission technique to position himself in front of Vegeta, shielding him while deflecting the energy blasts.

Soon after, the blasts dissipated, and Broly didn't throw any more. Instead, he just gave some sort of approving nod at them. It was as though he had been testing them, and they had passed. And he surely seemed ready for the next strike.

His yellow-green aura again burst around him, and Broly flew upwards, gathering energy in each of his hands. He flew slowly, as though flying was requiring him to make extra effort.

After he had reached a certain altitude, he released the energy attacks that had been gathered in each of his palms in different directions, before he started gathering energy for more.

At first, Trunks wondered if Broly was just going on a mad rampage similar to the one Androids 17 and 18 had enduringly enjoyed back in the original future from which he had come, but, a few seconds after, both of those energy blasts went down to the ground, and exploded. Instantly, Trunks felt several energies disappearing. Then, Broly fired two more energy blasts. Again, they hit two different locations, and more groups of energies disappeared.

And Trunks understood.

Broly wasn't going on a mad rampage. He was deliberately wiping out every place where Paragus' minions were.

Several times more, Broly fired pairs of energy blasts, seemingly wiping out every surviving henchman that was still on this planet, while the warriors of Earth were still unsure of what to do. Then, when he was done with his task, Broly came down from the sky, landing so heavily that the ground underneath him cracked.

Broly turned his white eyes on them.

"This is the part where you run away," he said, as if he thought they were missing a basic point.

"In your dreams, steroid freak!" Yamcha shouted, clenching his right fist at Broly.

Broly trained his eyes on Yamcha, looking honestly surprised at his words.

"Oh, so you won't run away?" Broly asked, his voice sounding as surprised as his look. Again, it seemed as though he honestly expected them to run away.

However, after a few seconds of puzzlement, he merely shrugged and shouted, "Alright then. You're just making my life easier!"

Trunks' eyes bugged out. Making his life easier? What sort of thinking was going on inside this brute's head? Every enemy that Trunks had known or heard of was the kind that would drag out delivering the final blow, in order to prolong his or her own amusement. Broly, however, seemed eager to finish them off as quickly as possible. It was as though he was eager to kill them as soon as possible so they wouldn't have as much of a chance to respond.

Trunks didn't have much time to think about that further, however, because Broly gathered energy for an energy blast, and fired it at Yamcha. Immediately, everyone took off – but again, Vegeta let himself stay where he was, still too paralyzed. Trunks went to get him, but Goku, who had noticed the same thing as Trunks, flew back to the ground and then took off again, this time holding Vegeta.

Thankful to his friend, Trunks flew upwards as quickly as he could after the others. A second later, the blast exploded.

Trunks covered his eyes with his arms in an attempt to protect them from the explosion, as he felt the shockwave going over him. Again, the blast had been rather weak for someone of Broly's power, but it was still strong enough to do some damage.

But Trunks was more worried about the one who had fired the blast.

Searching out Broly's energy with his senses, Trunks found him, right as he appeared behind Yamcha. Apparently, for some reason, his sights were still set on him.

Broly immediately swung a punch, but Yamcha, who had also sensed Broly, ducked underneath the blow, and delivered a mule kick to Broly's abs. The Legendary Super Saiyan didn't budge an inch. Still, Yamcha turned around and delivered the hardest punches he could muster to Broly's mid-section.

Krillin and Chiaotzu joined Yamcha, and started delivering a barrage of punches and kicks. Again, Broly didn't even blink at all the attacks.

"Guys, out of the way!" Tien shouted.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu moved, and Tien fired the strongest Tri-Beam he could muster at Broly. However, Broly simply swung a punch, and threw the blast back at Tien, at a much faster speed than it had been emitted.

Thrown off-guard by the defense, Tien put his arms up in a cross-block, but when the attack hit him, he was still knocked out of the sky.

But Broly didn't stop there. He immediately threw an energy blast at Krillin, and then disappeared and reappeared behind Yamcha, delivering an elbow-strike to the former bandit's back. Then, to finish the set, he delivered a karate-chop on Chiaotzu. All of his three targets fell down after each receiving a single hit.

Even before Broly had turned his focus away from Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Gohan were already rushing toward him. Trunks was about to do the same himself, but he noticed that his father and Goku weren't around, so he looked around to see if he could find them. He spotted them right as Goku finished setting Vegeta down on the ground, at a place that once had been part of the pathway that had lead from the acorn-shaped ship to the castle, but that now was just something that made it seem as though a huge chunk shaped like half a circle had been taken out of the rocky ridge where the path had been built.

Satisfied at having located his father and Goku, Trunks charged at Broly himself, right as Piccolo and Gohan got to him. However, Broly simply clobbered Piccolo toward the ground with his right arm, and then grabbed Gohan with his left hand, throwing him down as well.

Trying his best to not be thrown off by seeing two more of his comrades going down so quickly, Trunks kept his charge toward Broly. However, when Trunks got within range, Broly simply clasped both his hands above Trunks and, far too quickly for Trunks to react, slammed Trunks down toward the ground.

Right as Broly unclasped his hands, Goku rushed in as well, and delivered the hardest punch he could muster to the Legendary Super Saiyan's chin. However, the only thing his attack managed to do was to push Broly's head backwards. Goku brought his left arm back, while he brought the right one forward, but before he could deliver a second punch, Broly bent his arms like a bodybuilder showing off his biceps, and a green energy sphere gathered at the center of his chest.

Even as Goku noticed it, Broly fired the sphere. Without sufficient time to block it, Goku was blasted out of the sky, rocketing downward against the basis of the ridge where the pathway had been built. For a moment, he looked around in confusion, as though trying to regain some awareness, but even as he moved his head, a pile of large stones fell on top of him. Then, his movements ceased.

* * *

><p>Broly looked at the pile of stones that were covering the hole that had become Kakarot's grave, then turned his gaze toward the general area where the other fools had fallen. He had thought that these guys, especially the Super Saiyans, had the potential of being strong, but although they were surely stronger than every opponent Broly had ever met, they were still weaklings compared to himself, at least now that he was using his full power, which was at a greater level than it had ever been before.<p>

He was surprised, though. Even after he had demonstrated his power, the weaklings hadn't fled, and instead had tried to fight him. Almost everyone else Broly had met had simply fled in panic after having as much as a glimpse of his power.

But they were still weaklings, and if any of them were still alive, then there was no reason for them to live anymore, especially since they were weaklings.

Broly started gathering some energy to destroy the whole area. But in the middle of doing so, he noticed something.

Vegeta was still there, kneeling on the part of the pathway that Broly had mostly destroyed shortly after starting the fight. And he looked absolutely pathetic, particularly for someone who was meant to be a ruler.

But maybe he could still be stirred up enough so that he would be motivated to fight. And if doing so turned out to be impossible, then Broly would just kill him.

Satisfied with the thought, Broly disappeared from where he was, and reappeared about fifty meters away from Vegeta, expecting him to try to fight. But, surprisingly, Vegeta barely reacted, focused as he was on muttering something to himself.

"What's the matter, Saiyan Prince?" Broly bellowed. "Are you unwilling to fight?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He just stared at Broly helplessly, unable to bring himself to make any bigger movement, while he kept repeating whispers brought by memories of what he had been taught about the one that the legends of his people described about the ultimate, unstoppable warrior.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan… the one nobody has a chance at defeating… his rage is infinite… there's nothing we can do…."

For a moment, Broly allowed Vegeta to keep whispering, only to see if Vegeta was the sort of person who reacted slowly. However, it didn't take long to realize that Vegeta simply wouldn't raise a finger to fight him. And Broly wasn't in the mood to wait any longer.

"Suit yourself then!" Broly shouted.

Without any further words, Broly darted toward Vegeta, while the Saiyan Prince stared at him, feeling powerless to do anything about his quickly approaching end.

* * *

><p>Still lying under the pile of rubble, Goku let out a gasp that seemed to have stayed locked inside him. His clothes were singed and dirt-smudged, and he was covered in scratches and small bruises, but he was alright for the most part, as the blast had been seemingly weak for someone of Broly's strength.<p>

'It looks like natural strength has been quite kind to Broly,' Goku couldn't help but to think, as he lifted himself from out of the rubble.

Yes. He was strong indeed. Although Goku had barely fought him until now, he could already tell without exaggerating that Broly was stronger than any opponent they had ever faced. Even Cell – who, actually, Goku still hadn't truly faced – would have trouble holding a candle to this Legendary Super Saiyan. And Cell was already abnormally strong. How were they going to defeat Broly, then?

Deciding to shake off his musings, Goku focused his senses on the Legendary Super Saiyan – and realized that he was about to hit Vegeta.

Thinking fast, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear right beside Vegeta, pushed Vegeta out of the way, and then jumped up, avoiding the punch Broly delivered by centimeters.

Obviously surprised by the unexpected event, Broly turned his eyes toward Goku. For a moment, Goku could swear that Broly seemed surprised that he was still alive. However, that emotion was quickly shaken off.

"Are you eager to die, Kakarot?" Broly asked him. "Because that has to be the only reason for you to step in like that."

"Are you eager to kill me?" Goku countered. "If you are, why don't you come and catch me?"

With no further words, Goku turned around and took off at full speed.

Snarling in rage, Broly shouted, "I won't let you escape!"

Then, he flew after Goku as fast as he could, with his aura leaving a yellow-green trail behind him as he flew.

Goku frowned as he sensed how quickly Broly was catching up with him, before he redoubled his efforts to put some distance between himself and his foe. Ordinarily, he wouldn't be running away from an opponent like this, but in this case, he had to do it, for two reasons. First, he had to get him away from Vegeta and the others, so they wouldn't be hurt by some stray attack. Second, he had to buy some time to think about some strategy to defeat Broly, as his own strength most likely wouldn't be enough to defeat someone of Broly's power.

Fortunately, Broly didn't seem to be a fast flier, as he wasn't gaining any ground.

But right as the thought came to Goku, Broly's energy flared, and an instant later, the Legendary Super Saiyan appeared in front of Goku, his arms open like those of a goalkeeper getting ready to grab a ball. Surprised at such a speed, Goku skidded to a halt, stopping only about a meter in front of Broly.

"Where do you think you're going, Kakarot?" Broly asked.

Goku stared agape at the Legendary Super Saiyan. It was obvious that this new transformation, unlike the Ultra Super Saiyan state, enabled its wielder to gain significantly greater strength without significantly reducing speed despite the wielder's much greater size.

Goku didn't have time to ponder that further, though, because Broly's arms suddenly reached out toward him. Acting as quickly as possible, Goku instant transmitted behind Broly, making the Legendary Super Saiyan miss his grab, although barely.

"What did you just do?" Broly asked him, with a frown of speculation.

Instead of answering, Goku flew away from Broly again, even faster than he had before. But again, after giving him some ground, Broly just disappeared from where he was and reappeared in front of him, ready to grab him.

Goku flew until he was about to crash against Broly, and then he put two fingers to his forehead and instant transmitted to behind Broly once more, without slowing down in the process. For a moment, Broly was again amazed, which allowed Goku to gain a lot of ground, but, for a third time, Broly appeared in Goku's path, looking even more frustrated than he had before.

Deciding that they had moved far enough from the others for his purposes, and that hoping the same trick would work yet again would be pushing it, Goku immediately ascended into the Ultra Super Saiyan state without even slowing down in his flight, blowing his shirt and undershirt off in the process. When he had first reached this variant of Super Saiyan, it had taken him a long time to enter it, but over time, he'd mastered the state to the point where he could enter it in an instant. But he had never thought an occasion would arise in which he would consider it a valid option to use the Ultra Super Saiyan state in battle. After all, this form posed a huge problem of lack of speed. But Goku saw no other way of increasing his power enough to have at least a chance of dealing some damage to Broly.

Bringing his right hand backwards as quickly as possible, Goku gathered all the energy he could, and then brought his arm forward, hitting Broly's abs with the strongest punch he could deliver.

Broly gasped, as the strength of the blow combined with the kinetic energy from Goku sent him rocketing backwards.

Not wanting to give Broly time to recover, Goku put his fingers to his forehead and instant transmitted behind his enemy. Then, gathering all the energy he could into his right hand, Goku sank his right fist into Broly's lower back. Again, Broly was amazed at the burst of strength.

Determined to make the most efficient offensive he could, Goku instant transmitted to above Broly, clasped his hands into a ball, and hit the top of Broly's head, sending him flying downwards at extremely high speed. When Broly hit the ground, the impact of his landing opened a huge crater, and sent an explosion of boulders into the air.

Again, Goku flew down as quickly as he could, to gain as much momentum as possible, with his knees aiming down, and with both his hands clasped above his head. With his golden aura flaring around him, Goku hit Broly's abs with both of his knees, pressing him further into the ground, and then, carrying on with his momentum, slammed his hands into Broly's chest. For a third time, the attacks made Broly gasp in pain.

Goku again instant transmitted to Broly's side, and grabbed his right arm, intending to spin him around and then throw him into the air to start a new series of attacks. However, although he still appeared somewhat disoriented, Broly regained focus, and pulled his right arm free from Goku's grasp.

Then, before Goku could react, Broly grabbed his left arm inside his massive right hand, and then slammed a punch into Goku's abs with his other hand.

Even as Goku gasped in pain, Broly delivered an uppercut that sent him flying upwards. Then, he disappeared from his location, and appeared behind Goku, giving a roundhouse kick to his mid-section, which sent him flying in a different direction.

Then, he disappeared again, and reappeared in the middle of Goku's path. Goku, still too dazed by the blows he had received, slammed into Broly. But the Legendary Super Saiyan, instead of being thrown off, just wrapped his arms around Goku like a deadly vise.

Even as Goku struggled to overcome his dazed state, a maniacal smile came to Broly's lips, and he started squeezing the other Saiyan inside his grip.

Goku tried his best to power up even more in an attempt to break free. However, every attempt at struggling simply made Broly squeeze him tighter.

Suddenly, a purple blur with a golden glow around it appeared, and Gohan punched Broly's cheek with everything he had. The surprise of the attack made Broly let go of Goku and soar several hundred meters away.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Gohan asked him, right as Piccolo and Trunks, who had also recovered, arrived in the immediate vicinity, stopping right behind Gohan.

"I'm fine, son," Goku whispered, trying to overcome the pain that was coursing through his ribcage. "Thanks."

Gohan smiled as if to say 'You're welcome.'

The four of them then focused their gazes on the Legendary Super Saiyan, who was already starting to recover from Gohan's strike.

"So … what's the plan?" Trunks asked the others, as though that would provide a miraculous solution to defeat such an opponent.

Goku turned his head to answer, but no words left his mouth. If even his strongest attacks delivered with the element of surprise had managed to inflict no more than bruises on Broly, it seemed as though defeating him was beyond even his own abilities.

Instinctively, Goku looked at Piccolo, to see if any extra knowledge and intelligence he had gained after fusing with Kami had enabled him to have some sort of plan. But Piccolo didn't answer Trunks' question, which immediately informed Goku of one simple fact: Piccolo was also out of ideas.

And Broly looked like he was just about to charge again.

"None," Goku finally replied, answering Trunks' question. "Let's just fight him all together, and exploit any weakness we can find."

That was all Goku had time to say before Broly rushed forward. An instant later, Broly was already right behind him, about to deliver a punch.

Instead of turning around to meet Broly, Goku stayed where he was, with his back turned to the Legendary Super Saiyan. He had known since the beginning of Broly's charge that he wouldn't have time to turn around and dodge Broly's attack at the same time. But he felt that if he remained focused, he would at least be able to sense Broly's move and anticipate it.

Sensing what Broly was about to, Goku ducked, dodging the blow. But at Ultra Super Saiyan, he moved far too slowly, and Broly's fist plowed its way through Goku's spiked-up hair. Had Goku moved a tad bit slower, the punch would have met his head. Shaking off the fright, Goku slammed an elbow into Broly's abs, making the Legendary Super Saiyan grunt in pain. With Broly distracted, Trunks moved in from Broly's right side, ready to deliver a punch, and Piccolo approached from the left, his leg pulled back for a kick.

Both attacks met their targets, but there was no indication that Broly had felt anything. However, right then, Gohan flew in and delivered a punch to Broly's chin, which, surprisingly, made the Legendary Super Saiyan stagger backwards for about twenty centimeters, somewhat dazed. It was not a potentially deadly blow, but it caused more damage than Goku had caused when he had punched Broly's chin, and Gohan was only in his basic Super Saiyan state.

Goku couldn't help but to smile a bit. Indeed, Gohan had become quite strong. And then, as if light had been made, a thought came to Goku.

Maybe, just maybe, it was time to benefit from a special strategy that he had been preparing for the upcoming battle with Cell ….

It seemed like as good a time as any for the vast, sleeping power, a power that could only be triggered by extreme rage, to awaken.

Goku wrenched the lower half of his body backwards, and slammed his feet into Broly's abs, which again made the Legendary Super Saiyan grunt. Then, he pulled his legs back and started cupping his hands at his right side, with his movements excruciatingly slow.

Immediately guessing what he was about to do, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks all fired an energy blast at Broly's face, to leave him dazed for even longer, right as Goku brought his hands to his right side.

"Ka… me…" he started chanting as he gathered energy between his cupped hands.

Again, Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo each fired an energy blast at Broly's head to make sure he stayed confused for even longer. Then, Gohan flew upwards, and Piccolo and Trunks flew backwards, all trying to get as far as they could.

"Ha… me…" Goku carried on as he gathered more energy.

Then, he started thrusting his arms forward to release the attack. But before Goku could shout the last syllable and unleash the energy he'd gathered, Broly recovered, grabbed Goku's leg, and delivered a haymaker to his chest, making Goku lose focus and let go of the energy he'd gathered.

Right as he was struck, Goku shouted in pain, trying to sound as anguished as he could.

Hopefully, if Broly focused on torturing Goku for a bit, the reaction Goku was hoping for would occur.

But then, Broly let go of Goku's leg, and delivered an uppercut to his back, which sent him rocketing upwards.

Even as Goku was soaring up, Broly flew toward Trunks, and delivered a punch to his gut. Piccolo and Gohan rushed in to help their friend, but right as they got to him, Broly flared his aura, and all three of his opponents were sent spiraling away.

Immediately, Broly disappeared from where he was, and then reappeared above Trunks, clobbering him down to the ground. Then, he again disappeared, and reappeared by Gohan's side, grabbing his leg, and raising his arm, as if he was going to throw the half Saiyan down with all his might.

"No!" Piccolo shouted as he fired a Destructive Wave at Broly's face, hoping to distract him so that he wouldn't throw Gohan down at full force. But Broly was too fast for Piccolo, and right after the Namek fired his attack, the Legendary Super Saiyan threw Gohan down as hard as he could. Moments after, the Destructive Wave exploded on his face.

Knowing that there was a chance he had made the Legendary Super Saiyan even angrier, Piccolo fired more Destructive Waves at Broly's head, hoping to somehow delay him. However, Broly flew through the attacks as if they were squirts from a water gun, and then grabbed Piccolo's left wrist. Then, he delivered three punches to Piccolo's torso, before throwing the Namek down as hard as he could, like he had done to Gohan shortly before.

Meanwhile, Goku, floating some hundreds of meters above the spot, nursed his injured torso and back the best he could, as he again made some considerations.

His plan, at least against this opponent, had not worked.

Whenever Broly had more than one opponent, he didn't seem willing to focus on torturing each of them individually. And even when there was only one left, it did not seem as though Broly would prolong torture for all that long.

Cell, however, was a monster of a very different sort, with different motivations and different ways of expressing his diabolic intents.

Whether the plan would work on Cell after all was uncertain, but they would never know if they weren't alive to at least try. Goku knew that it would be hard to unlock the rage, and hopefully, Cell would provide the rage an opportunity that would overcome rationality.

Rationality, it seemed, was an impediment to the success of what Goku had been trying to do, especially because of the realization that the Dragon Balls would be able to bring whoever was killed back to life.

But for now, any more thoughts on defeating Cell could wait.

After all, he still needed to figure out how the hell he was going to defeat Broly.

Goku's musings were cut short as his senses picked up an amount of energy being gathered. Broly was preparing another attack – and either Goku was wrong, or it would be one strong enough to decimate the whole area in which Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks were, something that would probably kill all of them.

Knowing he had to stop Broly before he fired that blast, Goku instant transmitted until he was right in front of Broly and kicked Broly's face, causing him to fire the blast in a different direction, into outer space.

However, this time, Broly recovered from the hit far faster than Goku had imagined he would.

Even before Goku had completely lowered his left leg – the one he had used to kick Broly – the Legendary Super Saiyan disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku, grabbing both of his wrists. Then, he delivered a knee-strike to Goku's stomach, before throwing him down as hard as he could. Goku was vaulted toward the ground like a missile, opening a crater even bigger than the one Broly had opened with his landing.

Bent on making sure that Goku would actually be killed this time, Broly pointed the palm of his hand down at the crater. The area was suddenly immersed in a green light that seemed to be less and less encompassing as time passed. Eventually, the light completely disappeared, but instantly after, a ball of energy appeared in Broly's right hand.

"Die!" Broly shouted, throwing the ball of energy at the place where Goku had landed.

However, the blast had scarcely gotten halfway there when three yellow energy blasts knocked it away into space.

Even as he looked in the direction the blasts had come from, Broly saw Gohan flying toward him at full speed.

Seemingly less than an instant later, the brat had delivered a roundhouse kick to his cheek. Then, Gohan started punching and kicking like mad at Broly's head. Because of Gohan's small size, Broly was forced to continually move backwards in an effort to get far enough from him to fight back.

Farther away, Trunks and Piccolo joined each other to discuss the situation at hand and come up with the best possible strategy, both of them knowing the dangers of charging mindlessly into battle.

"It looks like Gohan is holding his own against Broly," Trunks remarked as he watched the Legendary Super Saiyan losing ground.

"Indeed," Piccolo said. "Gohan's smaller size and fast attacks seem to give him a momentary advantage. But it will only be a matter of time until Broly fights back."

Trunks nodded. He was thinking the same thing.

"Do you have any plan to counter that?" he asked.

"I have an idea that might work," the Namek replied thoughtfully.

"What?" Trunks immediately asked.

"If I have enough time, I can try to gather all of my energy into a Special Beam Cannon, and hit Broly with it in a sensitive area – namely, his head. Maybe I can kill him like that. However, I will need time to gather enough energy, so you and Gohan have to keep him busy until then."

Trunks nodded. "Alright, Piccolo. I hope this one works."

"So do I."

Immediately, Trunks flew toward Broly, who was still trying to get far enough from Gohan to fight back, as the boy kept punching and kicking his head over and over again.

Stopping behind Broly, Trunks started punching and kicking at Broly's head, so that the Legendary Super Saiyan was being attacked from two sides.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Broly, as he intensified his aura, the impact throwing both Trunks and Gohan away from him.

Having advantage back on his side, Broly immediately flew toward Gohan, who brought both his hands above his head, one of them behind the other, and started to gather energy there.

"Masenko!…" Gohan started shouting, ready to send the attack.

However, Broly cut off the end of the shout, slamming a punch into his torso which sent him away. Again, he started gathering energy for an energy blast.

Trying his best to get Broly's attention before he could hurt Gohan, Trunks brought his hands forward and fired a Buster Cannon at the Legendary Super Saiyan's back. Broly shouted as the attack hit him, and turned his head around to look at Trunks.

Trying his best to be ready for the fight, Trunks powered up into Ultra Super Saiyan. It took him a considerable amount of time to reach that form, but thankfully, he managed to ascend into it much faster than he had when he had used it against Cell. He was more than aware of this form's disadvantages by now, but he still believed he would need it to last longer against Broly. If nothing else, it would make him less sensitive to Broly's attacks.

Fortunately, Broly had been relatively immobile during most of Trunks' transformation, as though he wanted to see exactly what Trunks would do. But as soon as Trunks finished, Broly rushed toward him. Right as Broly brought his hand backwards to deliver a punch, Trunks raised his arms and fired an energy blast at Broly's head. The attack stopped Broly in his tracks, and Trunks decided to use that time to close in, and deliver a punch to Broly's head.

That punch hit its target, but when Trunks went to deliver a second blow, Broly moved backwards, and dodged it easily.

Allowing his momentum to continue carrying him forward, Trunks spun around in a full turn and fired an energy blast at Broly's head. However, Broly disappeared, and reappeared behind Trunks.

Sensing that Broly would reach out toward him, Trunks flipped forward. The bulging muscles slowed him down, but he still managed to avoid Broly's grab. However, he felt Broly's arm grazing along his back as the blow missed.

After his grab missed, Broly delivered a kick, but Trunks brought his hands down, and fired an energy blast at Broly's left foot.

The explosion made Broly pull his left leg backwards, but in the meantime, he reached out and grabbed Trunks' right leg with his left hand. Then, he delivered an uppercut to Trunks with his other hand, and got ready to throw him toward the ground.

However, Gohan delivered a kick to Broly's face. Caught by surprise, Broly let go of Trunks, right as Gohan again went in to deliver a barrage of kicks and punches to his head. But before the first attack could connect, Broly flared his aura, which pushed Gohan away. Then, Broly grabbed Gohan in one hand, grabbed Trunks in the other, and then clapped the two half-Saiyans together as if they were a pair of cymbals.

Then, he threw Gohan and Trunks down as hard as he could muster. The two half Saiyans soared down toward the ground, in spite of trying their utter best to slow down their speed.

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted in the middle of their free fall. "Think fast!"

Trunks threw his arms down, and fired an energy wave toward the ground. Sensing what his friend meant, Gohan mirrored the move, and the two of them went up like rockets, straight back at Broly.

Broly's eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, he hadn't been counting on them going at him again so fast – if he had been expecting them to go at him again at all.

Not letting him recover from his amazement, both Trunks and Gohan delivered a punch to Broly's abs as soon as they got to the right altitude, trying their utter best to hit on the same spot Goku had already struck. The trick seemed to work, because Broly gasped in pain. Their auras flaring around them, both Gohan and Trunks again prepared the strongest punches they could muster, and unleashed them. Again, their blows made contact, and Broly gasped again. However, this time, he pulled himself together faster, and shouted, flaring his aura around him. Gohan and Trunks were blown away again, and Broly pointed one of his hands at each of them. The area was immersed in a green light, but this time, it decreased into two circles, and an energy sphere formed in each of Broly's hands.

Apparently satisfied, Broly threw both blasts, one for Trunks and the other for Gohan. When the blast meant for Trunks reached him, he put his hands against it, and flipped over it. Gohan swerved to the side to avoid the other.

Snarling in rage, Broly started firing successive energy blasts from both of his hands, which Gohan and Trunks – particularly the latter, because of the massive muscles of his Ultra Super Saiyan form – had great difficulty dodging.

However, they wouldn't need to dodge for much longer.

"Gohan, Trunks, move!" Piccolo shouted behind them.

The two of them moved aside, and Piccolo, with his middle and index fingers on his forehead, moved forward as quickly as he could, until he was only about a meter away from Broly.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted.

Broly looked up, and right then, Piccolo thrust his right arm forward, firing the powerful attack, hitting Broly straight on his forehead.

The impact of the explosion was so strong that even Piccolo himself was knocked away, and Gohan and Trunks had to make an effort to stay where they were.

Right away, Piccolo could tell that his attack had failed.

The Special Beam Cannon was a piercing technique, meant to explode only if it found some target too hard to pierce. That meant Broly was still alive.

As soon as the light from the explosion faded, it was even clearer that Broly had survived the blast. He wasn't unharmed, however, as a few cuts of considerable length and depth could be seen on his forehead and face, and a few trickles of blood were running down his cheeks. Such injuries, however, weren't enough to incapacitate Broly. They were only enough to make him mad, or so it could be judged from his snarling.

Not giving them time to feel horrified, Broly shot forward toward Piccolo, and swung a punch at him with his right hand. Piccolo moved aside, narrowly avoiding the blow, but in his haste he had moved to his right, which allowed Broly to deliver a left hook. This time, the punch hit the target, and Piccolo was thrown away.

Trying his best to kill Piccolo quickly, Broly fired an energy ball at him, but Gohan fired another that deflected it into space. At the same time, Trunks fired the strongest Buster Cannon he was capable of, hitting Broly's head.

Although the attack hadn't really hurt Broly, the fact that one of his own attacks had been deflected and right after he'd been hit by an energy wave left him confused. Immediately, Gohan flew forward and started hitting Broly's chest as hard as he could.

Trunks, flying much more slowly because of his Ultra Super Saiyan form, joined him, and started punching at Broly's back.

Meanwhile, back at the spot where he had landed, Goku, who had recovered a few moments before, cupped his hands at his side and started amassing all the energy he could gather at the quickest speed he could muster. He knew he had to be quick, otherwise, Broly could start fighting back.

As he'd gathered all the energy he possibly could in the amount of time he felt he had available, a blue ball of light formed between his palms. Sensing Goku's energy increasing, Gohan and Trunks immediately moved as far away from Broly as they could. Broly looked around in confusion, apparently uncertain of who he should attack first. Goku decided to act before Broly came to a decision.

"Kamehame…" Goku instant-transmitted from where he was, and reappeared right in front of Broly. "Haaaa!"

Right as a look of amazement came into Broly's face, Goku thrust his hands forward, and fired the strongest Kamehameha he had ever created toward Broly at point-blank range.

However, in the split-second that Goku had taken to extend his arms forward, Broly himself opened his arms and tried his best to hold the massive energy beam.

In spite of Broly's efforts, however, the Kamehameha pushed him for more than a kilometer, until Broly managed to completely extend his arms and effectively stop the massive energy wave from pushing him any farther.

Gritting his teeth from the effort, Goku tried the best he could to charge his attack further, so that it would engulf and destroy Broly.

At the front of the blast, Broly could feel his arms starting to falter under the continuous force of the energy attack. Letting out a fierce roar, he brought up his yellow-green aura and intensified his energy output, managing to successfully halt the attack from pushing him farther.

Goku grit his teeth even harder out of frustration. He had just felt that whatever success his Kamehameha had been having at pushing Broly had been nullified. In fact, now it seemed that Broly was somewhat managing to push the attack back. And Goku could already feel himself starting to run out of energy. If he didn't manage to engulf Broly soon, all of his energy would go to waste.

The appearance of two figures – one by his right, the other by his left – caught his attention.

Looking in each direction, Goku saw Gohan to his right, charging up a Masenko, and Trunks to his left, charging up a Buster Cannon.

In spite of the supreme effort he was making, Goku let go of his strained expression for long enough to give them a grateful smile. Both Gohan and Trunks smiled back, before they fired their attacks toward Broly as well, increasing the onslaught of power against him.

At the front of the Kamehameha, Broly could feel his arms starting to falter, and he was enraged that two additional attacks were fast approaching.

Bellowing to the top of his lungs, Broly brought forth even more power from the depths of his strength, and quickly used his left hand to fire a sizable green blast into the center of the wave, while quickly moving himself out of the way.

Then, the Kamehameha exploded, not only engulfing the Buster Cannon and Masenko in the process, but releasing a massive shockwave that impacted a radius of hundreds of kilometers, sending boulders the size of elephants flying in every direction, and unleashing a flash of light that was visible even from outer space.

Trunks and Gohan were instantly blown away, unable to withstand the shockwave. Being the strongest of them while in his Ultra Super Saiyan form, Goku managed to withstand the explosion after being blown away himself for about three hundred meters.

When the blinding light finally disappeared, Goku was panting like a locomotive, both from having expended a significant portion of his energy and from having tried to withstand the attack. Seconds afterwards, his muscles decreased in size like an empting balloon, and he returned to the basic form of Super Saiyan. If not for his mastery over the transformation, he most certainly would have returned to his normal state as a result of expending so much energy.

Goku looked up in rage, knowing his efforts had been in vain.

Broly's energy did not feel any different from before, in spite of all the trouble he'd obviously had holding back the attack.

Indeed, just like Goku had suspected, Broly had come out of the attack nearly unscathed. The only visible signs of damage were the small scratches and burns on the palms of his massive hands. Even that small amount of damage, however, was enough to make Broly even angrier than he had already been before. Clenching his fists to the point where he dug his nails into his palms, Broly let out a fierce growl, and brought up his aura again, the intensity of its cascading waves further revealing all the fury that soared inside him.

Still panting very heavily, Goku locked his eyes on Broly's glowing figure. Apparently, having been about to die was something that made Broly mad – probably because he wasn't used to it. Now, he was going to kill them all for sure. And Goku, being as depleted of power as he was, doubted he would be capable of putting up much of a fight.

Letting out another of his typical roars, Broly shot toward him like a rocket. Acting on instinct, Goku put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and disappeared, reappearing right behind Broly, as the Saiyan carried on flying forward. However, after flying for only a hundred meters more, Broly made a U-turn in the air, and flew straight back toward Goku. Goku again tried to put his fingers to his forehead, however, Broly fired an energy blast at him right as he finished making the gesture. Acting on instinct instead of on logical thought, Goku flew upwards and avoided the blast. An instant later, Broly's massive left hand was wrapped around his neck.

Too drained to think about fighting back, Goku could only stay limp and immobile as Broly delivered an extremely strong punch to his torso. Then, he slammed his right knee into Goku's gut, before he put his left palm against Goku's torso. Instantly, Goku guessed what Broly was going to do.

"Don't do that!"

Surprise flickering through him, Goku looked at the voice's direction, right on time to spot Gohan flying toward Broly, his right fist pulled back to deliver a punch.

Even in his current condition, Goku couldn't help but to notice that Gohan was flying much faster than usual, that his aura was growing brighter, and that his energy level was considerably higher than what Goku had believed to be Gohan's maximum. And it was still increasing.

Maybe this meant … could it be?

But if such a thing was true at first, it didn't turn out to be so in the end, because in the midst of Gohan's charge, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, extended his right arm toward the young half-Saiyan.

"Shoo," he yelled, right before firing an energy blast that hit Gohan at pointblank range. When it hit him, it exploded and sent Gohan flying away, shattering the vividness in power that Goku had sensed emanating from his son. The sight and what he was sensing made Goku feel as if he had a gigantic hand squeezing his heart.

And an instant later, he had a gigantic hand placed against his torso, as Broly again started gathering energy in his palm.

"Die, Kakarot!" Broly shouted after he had finished gathering energy in his hand.

Then, with no further words, he let go of Goku's neck and fired a massive ball of energy that again pushed Goku down to the ground. Too tired to move, Goku could only watch in horror as the blast pushed him down to the ground and it exploded, consuming him in the green light it released.

Even before the blast had exploded, Broly turned around to see if any of the others was still standing.

The first one he saw was the Saiyan boy wearing armor. He was getting up again, and was still in that excessively muscular Super Saiyan state.

Deciding he still had some time to have fun before the comet arrived, Broly shot off toward him.

* * *

><p>Still in his Ultra Super Saiyan state, Trunks kept his eyes locked on his enemy, determined to fight this Legendary Super Saiyan until the very end, even though he knew he would need a miracle to win. Even if this meant his end, at least the others would hopefully have enough time to recover as a result of Trunks' efforts to distract this beast. After all, someone had to still be alive to save this timeline from Cell and Broly, and if Trunks' continued efforts resulted in his death, and therefore his inability to save his own timeline, then at least this timeline would still have potential saviors.<p>

When Broly's left fist came toward him, Trunks jumped up, avoiding the Legendary Super Saiyan's charge, although barely, because of the handicap that the Ultra Super Saiyan form placed on his speed. Forming a Finish Buster in his hands without stopping his movement, Trunks flipped forward until he was upside down, right as Broly stopped his momentum and turned around, on time to see Trunks firing his Finish Buster. Without much effort on his part, Broly grabbed the energy-attack in his hands and squashed it. However, the amount of time he spent doing so allowed Trunks to close in with his hands tightly clasped together. Before Broly regained complete awareness of the situation, Trunks ducked under Broly's arms and slammed his clasped hands into Broly's six-pack, hoping to at least stir up the damage that had already been caused there.

As Broly's gasp of pain indicated that Trunks's plan had indeed worked, Trunks put his hands to the same spot and started firing a barrage of energy blasts at point blank range. For the first three times he did so, that worked, as Broly gasped in pain each time he was hit.

However, right as Trunks was charging up the fourth energy blast, Broly brought up his aura, letting out a surge of energy. Trunks immediately dug his feet into the ground so as not to be blown away, but the explosion still made him skid more than twenty meters backwards, and dug his legs into the ground up to his knees.

When Trunks finally managed to withstand the impact, Broly was already flying toward him.

Trunks immediately flared his aura, making a small circular crater expand around him, and setting his legs free in the process. Then, he got into the best fighting stance he could, as Broly began to prepare a punch midflight. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Trunks raised his hands and gathered the strongest energy blast he could, but didn't fire it. Broly's punch hit the blast, shattering it completely, but in doing so, Broly's arm had lost most of its momentum, which allowed Trunks to grab Broly's fist with relative ease.

Hoping to be able to move quickly enough, Trunks threw Broly over him, slamming him into the ground back-first. Trunks' muscles screamed in protest, but he refused to let Broly recover, and instead aimed his palms at Broly's face, firing an energy wave that sent the Legendary Super Saiyan skidding for a lengthy distance, and peeling off part of the rocky ground on the process.

Trunks kept the blast going for as long as he could, but he knew that this fight was starting to take a toll on his energy reserves. Although he was rather skilled in comparison to Broly, and was managing to use that in his favor so far, he knew that wouldn't be enough. Skill was important, but in a life or death fight against such a powerful opponent, Trunks would need more than that. He would need raw power. Unfortunately, even in his Ultra Super Saiyan state, what he had wouldn't be anywhere near enough.

There seemed to be only one hope left in order to truly defeat Broly with Goku seemingly down for the count, and one which went against his strong desire to have at least some of the Earth's warriors leave this planet alive: to keep Broly at bay until that damned comet crashed into New Planet Vegeta. If the planet's destruction didn't kill Broly, then being in outer space without breathable air surely would. Unfortunately, it would also mean that he and all the others would die as well, and then, no one would be on Earth to stop Cell, which would allow the android to destroy the Earth – and then victimize the universe.

The idea of Doctor Gero achieving an even more overwhelming victory in this timeline than back in his future made Trunks sick. Strangely enough, he would even, for lack of a better word, prefer it if Broly, and not Cell, was the one who would be unleashed on the universe, in spite of the consideration that Broly would certainly be more dangerous and destructive than even Cell at his perfect form could ever hope to be. At least Broly would presumably pass away naturally at some point. From what he knew of the androids, it was quite possible that Cell would live forever if unstopped.

Trunks was forced to halt those thoughts, as Broly charged at him again, delivering a punch.

Moving as quickly as he could, Trunks ducked under the blow, and delivered a punch on Broly's abs. Then, he fired an energy wave into Broly's stomach, and yet again, Broly was pushed away for several tens of meters.

Still determined to stick to his plan of keeping Broly busy during the countdown to New Planet Vegeta's destruction, in spite of his personal preferences, Trunks clenched his fists, trying his best to be ready for Broly to come back at him.

Unfortunately, his plan had one important problem. Broly didn't look like he was the slightest bit tired, and he was stronger than Trunks and all the others put together. Trunks, however, had to use a lot of power to have as much as a hope at damaging Broly, and he still wasn't completely accustomed to the Ultra Super Saiyan state. Using so much power would exhaust him sooner, rather than later.

Trunks had no illusion about what would happen once he ran out of energy.

* * *

><p>Far away, still on the spot where Broly had achieved his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, Vegeta was still kneeling on the ground, even as he sensed Broly fighting against Trunks, and Trunks losing energy both with every attack he inflicted and with every hit he received.<p>

Inwardly, deep down inside him, a part of him couldn't help but to acknowledge that his son was brave. But bravery did little good against the sheer evidence that fighting Broly was pointless. After all, Broly was, in every sense, the true Legendary Super Saiyan.

Vegeta remembered all the times his father had told him stories about the Legendary Super Saiyans that had preceded Broly, stories that were both the ones Vegeta liked to hear the most and the ones his father liked to tell the most. Each and every of them described the Legendary Super Saiyan, the one who appeared once in every 1000 years, as the most powerful being in the universe, capable of decimating every opponent he met, because no one could ever hope to stand against him.

Now that he actually saw a real Legendary Super Saiyan, and could actually feel the warrior's overwhelming power, Vegeta knew that the legend hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest. Judging from Broly's power level, even Cell would, in the end, stand no chance against Broly's ferocious power.

Vegeta was brought out of his musings when he felt another sudden drop in Trunks' energy. He knew the boy was about to lose all of his power. When that happened, Broly would kill him. Sooner or later, he would kill Vegeta as well.

And Vegeta would be unable to stop it.

'Says who?' a voice seemed to shout at him from the back of his mind.

For some reason, just as soon as the thought came to him, something inside him snapped. Indeed, what was he thinking to just wallow in hopelessness while Broly did what he wanted? He was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, and he would never marinate in his own despair just because his opponent was supposedly invincible! That was never what a true Saiyan did. A true Saiyan fought with all his power even if the chances at winning were null, and if necessary, fought until the very end. Giving up was never an option. It was worse than death to do so.

And any rule that applied to a standard Saiyan was a thousand times more meaningful for a super-elite like himself, a member of the Royal Family.

Suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of disgust at the cowardice and helplessness he had displayed, Vegeta got up, clenched his left fist, and powered up to Super Saiyan, right as he turned toward the place where Trunks was trying to fend off Broly's attacks.

'That's it!' he thought. 'Get ready, Legendary Super Saiyan! I may have been out of the fight until now, but now I've had it! I'm going to destroy you, or die trying!'

With that thought in his mind, Vegeta turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan, and rocketed forward.

* * *

><p>Letting out a growl of frustration, Broly reached out for the boy with his massive right hand, hoping that this time he'd finally catch him and get a good hit in. But exactly as he was about to grasp the boy's arm, Trunks fired an energy blast at the palm of Broly's hand. Although the attack hadn't hurt him, it was stinging just enough for Broly to pull his arm back.<p>

Yet again, Broly growled in frustration. Damn that boy! He was a weakling compared to him, but somehow he was managing to be sneaky enough to circumvent most of his strikes. No matter how hard Broly tried, he still hadn't been capable of getting a good hit on the boy ever since he had started fighting in an exclusively defensive manner. _[Writer's note: With regards to Trunks lasting this long against Broly when Goku is much stronger than him, it should be kept in mind that Goku was truly trying to kill Broly, and Trunks is fighting defensively, just to buy time.]_

His plan to have some fun completely forgotten, Broly clenched his right fist, and fired a hailstorm of energy blasts, trying his best to make sure the blasts occupied the biggest possible area without making the spaces between the blasts too wide.

Trunks' eyes widened in fright at what he saw. Although those blasts were rather weak individually, they were too tightly grouped for him to dodge them, and he wouldn't deflect them at the required speed while in his Ultra Super Saiyan state, as the muscles not only made him slower, but made certain movements clumsier. And if he powered down, he would most certainly be unable to even push Broly away with his attacks, and Broly most likely wouldn't let him power up again.

Trunks used a technique that had been taught to him by the version of Gohan from his timeline, and brought up a spherical energy barrier. Each of Broly's blasts that met it exploded on contact. _[Writer's note: In the Dragon Ball Z TV Special, "The History of Trunks," Gohan is shown to know how to use an energy barrier, so it's compatible with canon that he taught Trunks the technique.]_

However, even before the barrage of smaller blasts had completely subsided, Broly started charging up a larger one. And right when the last weaker blasts exploded against Trunks' barrier, Broly fired his much stronger blast.

A burst of panic surging through him, Trunks tried his utter best to make his energy shield capable of withstanding the attack. Then, the green sphere hit his barrier, releasing a massive explosion. In spite of his efforts, Trunks was blown away until he slammed against a rock, completely beat, and having been knocked back into his base Super Saiyan form. If not for his energy barrier, however, he possibly wouldn't have survived at all.

For an instant, Trunks raised his head and made a gesture as though he was going to shoot forward, but then, his hair fell down to the sides of his face as it returned to the lavender color typical of Trunks' normal state. A moment later, Trunks lost consciousness.

Satisfied that he had finally managed to bring that restless boy down, Broly flew upwards until he was about a kilometer above the ground, and started gathering energy for a finishing blast. The first thing he was going to do was to blow up the entire area. After that, he was going to go to where he had left Vegeta and kill him. Then, he would get his spaceship and take off from the planet, then, he destroy the planet from outer space, just to make sure everyone here stayed dead, in the same way everyone besides his father had been trying so hard to kill him ever since he could remember. _[Writer's note: The mention of Broly having a spaceship separate from the acorn-shaped ship that was destroyed is compatible with the movies in which he appears, as in "Broly – Second Coming," he is shown traveling to Earth via a Saiyan Space Pod.]_

Indeed, one of the lessons Broly had learned at his own cost was that 'if you don't kill them, they'll kill you.' Although he knew he was exceedingly powerful when compared to any other living creature he had ever met, he still didn't want to give anyone any chances. In spite of his life having been one of constant horror and slaughter, he valued it enough to not want it to end.

Deciding he had already gathered enough energy to destroy the whole area, Broly fired his blast. However, it had barely made a fifth of its way before another, blue energy blast came and deflected the green sphere away into space.

Broly looked on the direction the energy blast had come from, right in time to have Vegeta punch his cheek. With his guard down, Broly was thrown hundreds of meters away, until he fell inside one of the small lakes on the planet's surface.

Deciding to take the chance while Broly was out of the way, Vegeta looked toward the rock in which Trunks had been imbedded, and made a quick check with his energy sensing skills. That was enough to enable him to recognize that Trunks was still alive.

He suddenly redirected his attention, however, as there was an explosion from where Broly had been tossed.

From the lake Broly had been in, a huge amount of water and stones flew in every direction, as the lake was simply drained by Broly's power up. Vegeta covered his arms to protect himself from the larger stones, and then looked at Broly, who was in the middle of what was now a relatively empty crater.

"Coming to your death, are you?" Broly asked, sneering at him when the explosion settled down. "How convenient. It spares me the effort of going back to you."

On any other occasion, Broly knew that perhaps he would have charged in right away, but now, he didn't do so. Although he did want to kill Vegeta, he also wanted to get some enjoyment out of it. Also, he was rather puzzled at how Vegeta had suddenly decided to charge in, when before he had been beyond himself with terror.

"So you think you are so powerful, all mighty Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "In that case, let's just see how you will withstand my strongest attack at my fullest power!"

With that, Vegeta spread his arms apart, and buffed up until he had reached the Ultra Super Saiyan state.

The wind suddenly started picking up, and lightning bolts emanated from Vegeta's body.

Then, Vegeta placed his hands together at their heels with his fingers bent forward in front of himself, and a yellow energy sphere was forming in front of his palms.

"Broly!" Vegeta shouted. "If you really are the Legendary Super Saiyan, and have all that much faith in your strength, what you are going to do is to stand still and take this attack head on, just like you have done to all the others!"

At first, Broly couldn't help but to be worried. But as soon as he focused on sensing out the energy that Vegeta was releasing, he relaxed again. The level of power the Saiyan Prince released was nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Or are you a coward, and as such will try to run away from this attack?" Vegeta kept mocking, as his power level kept increasing. "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a coward! Who would imagine?"

That insult was almost enough to make Broly want to charge in and beat Vegeta senseless. But, thanks to a deal of self control not even he knew he had, he managed to hold himself back. He knew that what Vegeta wanted was for him to charge in and stop the attack, and he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Then, as Vegeta's energy soared to an extremity, the Saiyan Prince shouted.

"Final Flash!"

A massive energy beam came forth from Vegeta's hands, heading straight toward Broly. Broly, however, just grunted in disdain, clenched his fist, and batted the energy wave away, toward space.

The Saiyan Prince's face registered complete and utter horror at the ineffectiveness of his attack.

"Is that your best shot, Vegeta?" Broly asked, in the most mocking and sadistic tone he could muster.

Vegeta didn't reply, overcome by terror. However, his muscles shrank and his hair, eyebrows, and eyes went black again.

"It looks like it is," Broly said. "In that case, here is to your end!"

Broly pointed his open right palm at Vegeta, and again, the area was bathed in green light, which gradually became less encompassing as time passed. When all of the green light disappeared, a ball of energy appeared in Broly's hand, aimed at Vegeta, who was still floating in the same spot, paralyzed.

"Long live the Saiyan king," Broly said in a slow, sardonic tone, staring so fixedly into Vegeta's eyes that even at the distance they were, their gazes met.

Then, he fired his energy blast. However, this one, differently from the others he had made, immediately expanded in size after Broly had fired it, to the point where it had become twice larger than Broly himself. After all, royalty deserved the best.

And the best it was, for when the blast hit Vegeta, it completely incinerated him like a match to a barrel of gunpowder. Then, it carried on forward, until it exploded considerably off-planet, as it hit a large chunk of rock that was orbiting the gigantic comet. The light of the explosion was so intense that it lent an eerie greenish glow to the whole area.

But not even that could obfuscate the sadistic smile of the victorious Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading the second part of Honor Trip's Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan, Special, the definitive canon-compatible, logic-compatible, and continuity-compatible version of the original Movie 8 story! <em>

_Up next in Part Three, the final part of the Special: __Have the warriors of Earth really met their end? Will the Legendary Super Saiyan's malicious power spread throughout the universe? Stay tuned! _

_Hoping you enjoyed the chapter,_

_Genescritor_

_Broly Special Part 2: Completed September 25, 2011_

_Edit Credit: American Vigor_

* * *

><p><em>Writer's additional note, regarding energies during the battle with Broly and during the Cell Games: <em>

_One thing that can be pointed out about the episodes of the Cell Games Saga is that, should the Z Fighters have fought any foe remotely comparable to Perfect Cell before the Cell Games, they could have sensed each other's energies at full power, and therefore it might not have made sense for them to have been amazed at Goku's power in uncut DBZ episode 178, "Cell's Bag of Tricks," or at Gohan's power in uncut DBZ episode 181, "Faith in a Boy," considering as how they could have been amazed at Goku's and Gohan's powers before those moments. _

_This potential plot hole, has been taken into consideration, and there is a logical explanation for it._

_The Z-Fighters could logically be amazed and express amazement at Goku's and Gohan's power levels during the Cell Games even if they fought Broly beforehand because, in the midst of battling Broly, they logically might not have had the time to fully comprehend the extent of Goku's and Gohan's powers. Although the Earth's fate was at stake in Goku's and Gohan's battles with Cell, the Cell Games, at least at their beginning, were an organized event where those not battling could take their time to watch and make considerations. _

_The threat of Broly, however, is one that comes much more suddenly and in which the Z-Fighters were psychologically preoccupied with Broly's menace; therefore, the Z-Fighters would be considerably less likely to take the time to actually analyze and compare each other's power levels, turning most (if not all) of their focus into destroying Broly instead. _

_Also, Broly is much stronger than Perfect Cell, a being whom the Z-Fighters already thought it would be exceedingly hard to defeat. Such a thing means that it is probable they wouldn't have been as likely to take notice of a large increase in Goku's or Gohan's power levels relative to Broly's as they would have in comparison to Cell's power level. The Z-Fighters likely were also too worried about how to defeat Broly to readily think about comparing their power levels._

_Lastly, besides the threat of Broly, there was the imminent and even bigger threat of Comet Camori crashing against New Planet Vegeta, which only adds to the distressful situation the Z-Fighters were in, and therefore would place comparing their power levels even lower in their list of concerns._

_Thank you for reading this additional writer's note,_

_Genescritor_


	3. Part 3: Elimination

**Honor Trip Presents: **

**Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**- a Prologue Special Edition to a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Part 3: Elimination**

**Special Written by: Genescritor**

_Disclaimer: Neither American Vigor nor I own, in any way, any official property related Dragon Ball, such as the anime, its characters, related movies, and so on. However, both of us hope to supplement that glorious work of art with our fanfictions, such as this one. _

_With that said, we hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p><em>New Planet Vegeta, May 24<em>_th__, Age 767, two days before the Cell Games…_

Far from where he had been, but still on New Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince opened his eyes.

What was going on?

In one moment, it had seemed as though the only thing in front of him was the green of Broly's energy blast – and now, Broly was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright, father?"

Vegeta looked around and saw everyone else who had been trying to fight Broly.

Indeed, he was quite surprised that Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all staring at him, as he had thought that most, if not all of them were dead.

Was he dead, too?

No, the last time he had died, he had not had any form of consciousness, at least none that he could remember.

So they were all alive … but how?

"What are you all doing here?" Vegeta asked. "And especially you, Kakarot, how are you still standing? I thought that Broly had killed you!"

"He nearly did," Goku said. "But I managed to use Instant Transmission to remove myself from harm's way and transmit here, where Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were recovering. I later used the technique to get Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks – and then you. I'm still not sure whether Broly can truly sense energies or not, but if he can, then his skill is very limited, because he doesn't seem to have any idea of the fact that we are here."

Vegeta didn't show any reaction. Kakarot hadn't said anything that needed his approval or his confirmation, so there was no need for him to say anything.

"But that doesn't really solve our problems," Goku pointed out. "After all, not even all of us together are enough to defeat Broly… and he may destroy the planet anytime soon. Besides… there's that comet approaching."

As Goku mentioned it, Vegeta instinctively looked upward. By now, the damn comet – if it even could truly be called a comet due to its apparent size – occupied all of the sky. It would crash anytime soon, for sure. As far as Vegeta knew, if Broly didn't kill them, the comet would.

However, almost after he had made that consideration, Vegeta overheard Piccolo ask a very relevant question, one that significantly sparked Vegeta's interest.

"Say, Goku, you can transmit us all back to Earth from here, can't you?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure I can, Piccolo," Goku said, to not only Vegeta's surprise, but to the surprise of any of the other warriors of Earth who had not already realized this. "I believe I would have to focus for longer than usual, because of the distance, but I know in which direction to search for the energy signatures of Dende and Mr. Popo. Besides, if that doesn't work, I could just bring us all to King Kai's place, and then we could get back to Earth from there."

"Seeing as how it would be rather unfortunate for us to have to go to Otherworld for a very different reason, maybe it would be better to instant transmit us all back to the Earth right now," Piccolo said. "Broly is so strong that even if all of us fight him together at our full powers, we'd need a huge amount of luck to defeat him. So maybe it would be better to escape this planet and let Broly die when the comet crashes – if not from the impact, from the lack of oxygen."

Goku shook his head negatively.

"No, Piccolo. That wouldn't work."

"Why do you say that, dad?" Gohan asked. "Piccolo's idea seems like it could work."

"I'm not so sure, Gohan. Remember one thing: when we accidentally destroyed that huge spaceship, Paragus didn't seem too worried about it. This most likely means that there is some way of escaping here, and probably Broly knows about it, seeing as he doesn't seem too anxious about the comet's approach either. Any other space ship that is certainly hidden, and finding it would take too long for it to be a viable option."

"Or maybe Broly can just destroy the comet by himself," Yamcha said, putting his two cents in.

"Why don't we just destroy the planet ourselves and then grab Goku while he uses Instant Transmission to escape?" Tien asked.

For a moment, Goku considered Tien's suggestion. Then, he spoke again.

"Well, actually, that could be an option… but it has some issues. First, the amount of energy we would need to gather to destroy a planet could end up being sensed by Broly, regardless of how poor his energy-sensing skills are. Secondly, we would need to keep an energy blast going for a considerable amount of time in order to destroy a planet, as it needs to reach the planet's core in order to destroy it. Such a thing means that Broly would realize what we were doing and most likely manage to stop us."

Kakarot's answer was met with dejected looks, but no one raised any objection. Even Vegeta, who used any chance he had to criticize the clown's thinking, couldn't find anything wrong to point out on this occasion.

"There's also another important problem with the idea of destroying the planet," Goku said. "The comet would just keep going. In fact, I think that even if it met the planet on its way, the comet would just keep going unscathed. Which means it could eventually reach some inhabited planet and destroy it. So, in order to not jeopardize any innocent people, not only would we have to destroy the planet but the comet… and I don't think we can destroy both without Broly noticing.

This time, Vegeta couldn't help but to actually criticize the clown's way of thinking.

"Don't be foolish, Kakarot. What's the big deal if some other planet is hit by this stupid comet and is destroyed when we are talking about a Legendary Super Saiyan who is most likely capable of destroying entire planetary systems? It's not like you would personally know anyone who would be on some random planet." _[Writer's Note: The idea of Broly being able to destroy entire galaxies relatively quickly, as was the case in the original Movie 8 when he was said to have relatively quickly destroyed much or all of the South Galaxy, was modified to the idea of Broly being able to destroy entire planetary systems relatively quickly, due to the physical impossibility of Broly being able to destroy entire galaxies. Matter and energy cannot move faster than the speed of light in normal space due to the laws of physics, and galaxies are typically thousands of light years long, such that they are typically thousands of times the length it would take for light to travel in one standard Earth year. A galaxy the size of the North Galaxy (the Milky Way Galaxy) is about 100,000 light years long, hence even more evidence that the idea of Broly being able to quickly destroy an entire galaxy quickly is unsupportable and illogical.]_

Goku gave Vegeta a look that was quite possibly more serious than Vegeta had ever seen him expressing.

"Vegeta, I would not just stand aside and let this comet possibly end up destroying a planet full of innocent people if I knew I could have done something to stop it," Goku said. "The thought of doing so is beyond dishonorable. I'm ashamed that you thought such a thing would be acceptable."

Vegeta didn't bother to hide his grumble. Why the imbecile had to make things so difficult was beyond him.

"In that case, seeing as you're always turning down other people's suggestions, why don't you come up with your own?" Vegeta asked.

Goku did not answer Vegeta's challenge right away. Most certainly, it was because he had no humanely practical idea of his own, just as Vegeta had expected.

"Well, whatever we should do, we should do it fast," Chiaotzu said. "Broly seems to be getting restless."

Hearing the little clown's remark, Vegeta focused his senses on Broly's energy. Indeed, he appeared to be getting quite agitated at his location, some hundreds of kilometers away from where they currently were. Vegeta had a guess as to why. Broly was almost certainly trying to look for the bodies of those he had defeated, in order to make sure he had killed them, but he wasn't finding even the ones that he was confident hadn't been completely obliterated. Based on Broly's energy output, Vegeta sensed that his nervousness seemed to be increasing, although couldn't figure out this reason at the moment. It wasn't truly important, anyway. What was important was to think of some way to defeat Broly before he found them and came to finish his job.

Right as Vegeta thought that, Yamcha spoke up.

"Hey, Goku, I don't agree with what Vegeta said about just letting innocent people die, but I've just had an idea here."

Goku turned his head toward the person whom Vegeta had informally termed as 'Scarface.'

"What is it, Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Regarding that whole Instant Transmission thing, why don't you just use it to take Broly to the Earth so that he and Cell can destroy each other? That way, we would kill two birds with one stone!"

Vegeta observed that the fool's proposal was generally met with what looked like a mix of bafflement, amusement and mild approval from the others, except for three people: himself, Kakarot and Piccolo.

Vegeta knew that he, himself disapproved of the idea because he wanted to be the one to destroy that damned android, and that he wouldn't let anyone do it in his stead, even if it was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Just as Piccolo was about to make a vocal objection, Kakarot wasted even less time in voicing his opposition.

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Yamcha, for more reasons than one," Goku said. "To begin with, it's highly unlikely that Broly would let me hold onto him for the amount of time it would take for me to sense Cell's energy and focus on it. Also, if Broly and Cell were to fight, this could very easily result in one of two really undesirable outcomes. The first is that Broly would destroy Earth in the process of trying to destroy Cell, and the second is that Cell might outsmart Broly, find some way to absorb his energy, and become an even bigger threat to the universe after destroying Earth. Neither of these options are desirable, as we would be handing Earth's fate over to a monster either way. Not to mention that Cell might try to defeat Broly by denying him the ability to breathe, just like Broly might try to destroy the Earth out of believing that Cell would die too, although Cell wouldn't die if he escapes the blast because he has Frieza's DNA as a part of him, and can survive in outer space. It's bad enough Cell might very well resort to trying to destroy Earth during the Cell Games, the last thing we need is for someone else to be targeting the Earth right along with him."

Yamcha looked visibly dejected at having his suggestion turned down, but it seemed as though he understood the implications of why his plan would have been less than desirable.

"I get that," Yamcha said in a serious tone. "And it certainly doesn't sit well with me to potentially victimize the Earth like that. I was just wondering if we really had any other choice, considering how we are determined to stop both Cell and Broly."

"I know what you mean," Goku said. "But that comet still appears to be enough of a distance away that we have some time before its impact, which means we still have some time to try to think about what to do about both Broly and the comet without resorting to absolutely desperate measures.

Then, Goku gave one of his allegedly reassuring smiles, the kind which Vegeta especially abhorred because he didn't see the point in them.

"As for Cell, don't worry about him," Goku said. "I'm confident we are going to win against him without needing to destroy the Earth, and certainly without needing Broly to kill him for us."

Not for the first time, his statements about the upcoming fight against Cell were met with general puzzlement. And as much as he refused to be compared to those fools in any way, Vegeta couldn't help but to feel exactly the same at the clown's self-assured statements.

How could he be so sure that they were going to defeat Cell? While the android had lost the title of most powerful foe they had ever faced, as Broly indeed had a greater level of raw strength, even Vegeta had to acknowledge that Cell was in many ways a superior force to be reckoned with, especially because of his so-far unmatched speed and regenerative capabilities.

Why was the clown so sure they were going to win?

Before Vegeta could make any questions or comments, his son decided to speak.

"Well, even though I still can't really understand Goku's confidence about defeating Cell, he is right about two things," Trunks said. "We must always try our best to not let innocent people die. And we must try to do something to make sure both that Broly gets killed and that the comet is destroyed."

Then, as though he felt he was sounding too stuck-up, or as if he feared he was giving them any false hope about having a plan, Trunks said, "But I have to be honest, I'm not really sure of what we can do right now."

Vegeta couldn't help but to grit his teeth at that comment. Why did his son have to sound like a know-it-all in one instant, and then confess his inability the instant after?

"I've got an idea," Krillin piped in, actually raising his right hand while doing so. "How about you use a Spirit Bomb, Goku? I think it's possible you could make one powerful enough to kill Broly. And I believe anything powerful enough to kill Broly would destroy that comet, so if you took care to aim properly, it would do the trick."

Most of the others gave the person whom Vegeta had nick-named "Baldy" awed looks.

However, Vegeta was far from impressed. In fact, it sounded like a terrible suggestion as far as he was concerned.

"Idiot!" Vegeta spat. "You really think the Spirit Bomb will work against Broly? It didn't work when you used it against me, what makes you think it will work against him?" _[Writer's note: As Vegeta was not alive at the time Goku used the Spirit Bomb on Frieza, Vegeta does not reference that occurrence here.]_

Krillin gave him a glare, but Vegeta could see that his argument had been convincing.

"I'm sorry to say this, Krillin, but I don't really think that's an option," Goku said. "When we faced Frieza, it took a long time to make a Spirit Bomb powerful enough to be capable of as much as hurting him when he was only using half of his power. And Broly is much more powerful than Frieza. I can't see how we are going to make a Spirit Bomb powerful enough to kill him in the amount of time we have before the comet crashes."

"Maybe making the Spirit Bomb would take less time than you think," Piccolo said. "You're a Super Saiyan now, so you should be able to gather the energy much quicker. We're all stronger than we used to be, so lending you our energy for the Spirit Bomb would be more effective now than was ever possible before. And besides that, Paragus made those mines of energy, and Broly looks like he destroyed them all on his rampage. We saw when we were at the mines that the broken pipes appear to emanate energy, so you can use the energy released by the destroyed mines. With a direct tap into this planet's energy, we have access to even more energy for the Spirit Bomb."

Vegeta looked at the same direction the others were looking. Indeed, the air there seemed somewhat hot, as though there was some source of heat in that area.

Goku looked bleakly at Piccolo.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, Piccolo," he said. "You are all too exhausted to give much energy. And while I believe that I could gather a lot of energy from this planet, with a little extra help from the energy of this planet's sun and possibly some more from any close planet, I'm still not sure that the Spirit Bomb would be made quickly enough, let alone if this would really work against Broly."

"You won't know that until you try," Piccolo stated simply. "And as for our powers being depleted, I have a solution for that problem."

With those words, he extracted a pouch that somehow had survived the fight with Broly from his pocket, and unfastened its straps, emptying the pouch's contents into his hand. Nine Senzu Beans fell out of it, and Piccolo threw one to each of them, before he ate one himself. The others followed his example. _[Writer's note: In the original version of Movie 8, Piccolo is shown to have brought Senzu Beans with him. Therefore, it is logical to assume that he would have done the same here.]_

"Wow, Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed in amazement. "When did you get these?"

Piccolo smirked.

"Back on Earth, shortly after all of us first sensed the energy of Paragus and the others, I decided to go down to Korin's Tower and get some Senzu Beans, in the off chance that we would need them."

The statement made Vegeta remember that indeed there had been a short period when the Namek had left the Lookout at that time. Vegeta had wondered why at the moment, but had eventually decided that it wasn't important. It had been good thinking on the Namek's part – although Vegeta would rather fast for a month than saying it out loud.

"Thank goodness you did it!" Kakarot exclaimed. "Now, you can all give me energy for the Spirit Bomb!"

Clenching his fist in a display of his inner confidence, he shouted, "Everyone, let's do this!"

With that, Goku started flying upwards, but Gohan beckoned him to stop.

"Wait dad!" Gohan shouted.

Goku stopped only about a meter above the ground.

"What is it, son?"

"Dad, doesn't making the Spirit Bomb require you to stay immobile and with your target on sight?" he asked. "If so, how do you intend on allowing Broly to let you remain in the same pose for so long? And in case you want to gather the energy for the Spirit Bomb a great distance away from him, how can you get him to come to you when you're done?"

Instead of becoming dejected at the question, Goku simply smiled reassuringly.

"That's not a problem in and of itself, son. I know Instant Transmission, and I recently discovered that Instant Transmission doesn't only transmit myself, it also transmits any technique I may be about to unleash, as long as I have the energy for it already gathered. I won't have any problem transmitting to where Broly is with the Spirit Bomb." _[Writer's note: The idea of Goku being capable of using Instant Transmission to transmit any energy technique he may be about to unleash as well as himself is compatible with canon, as in the uncut DBZ episode 180, "The Fight is Over," Goku uses the Instant Kamehameha on Cell.]_

Goku's demeanor reflected an even greater sense of determination than usual, and he addressed all the others.

"Everyone, when I am floating high above the planet with my arms raised, I want you to power up to your fullest and give me all the energy you can possibly give. To do so, you only have to raise your own hands! Any questions?"

Most of the others shook their heads negatively. Vegeta, however, decided it was best to mention one last thing.

"You clowns are forgetting one last point," Vegeta said. "While it does seem that Broly can't sense energies if he's busy, who's going to make sure Broly stays on this planet without destroying it while Kakarot prepares the Spirit Bomb?"

Everyone looked around for a moment, uncertain of what to say. Vegeta stayed where he was, waiting for the others to realize that they had no idea. Once they did so, he would volunteer to take on the Legendary Super Saiyan. After all, as the Saiyan Prince, not only it was his duty, but he certainly felt himself to be the strongest and therefore the best suited to do so.

"We can do it," Tien said, all of a sudden, motioning to his fellow humans while making the statement.

Everyone else looked at Tien with brief confusion. However, and much to Vegeta's surprise, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu then nodded, agreeing with him.

Vegeta scoffed audibly.

"The four of you weaklings are going to keep him busy?" Vegeta spat. "Don't be ridiculous. Broly will squash you like flies!"

"Maybe so," Yamcha replied. "But first he has to catch the flies."

Vegeta looked around, expecting to see the others disagreeing with the humans. However, while it did seem they were resisting to the idea, they were also starting to lean toward it somehow. The thought of them believing that the humans would be appropriate for such an important role was beyond belief for Vegeta.

"Besides, any of you who went to distract Broly wouldn't be able to readily give energy to the Spirit Bomb," Krillin pointed out. "And all of you are just too strong for your energies to go to waste."

"But he's going to kill you!" Goku shouted.

"We'll find some way to avoid that," Krillin said. "And if you really don't want the four of us to die again, then just work fast and get the Spirit Bomb done quickly! That's a little extra incentive for you there, Goku."

"Krillin is right," Tien said. "But remember, don't start making the Spirit Bomb until we start fighting Broly! Although you're very far, he may see it if he's not distracted."

Goku looked like he was going to argue again, but, right as he was about to do so, he held himself back.

"Very well, guys," he said. "I'll contact you telepathically when I have the Spirit Bomb ready. But don't forget these two details. First, I will have to instant transmit to you in order to throw the Spirit Bomb from a proper distance. Second, I want to make sure that after I engulf Broly with it, I change its route so that it hits the comet and destroys it once and for all. However, I can only make the Spirit Bomb go up or down, and forward. I can't make it go left or right, or backward. So, please, try your best to make sure that when you fly off after I tell you I have the Spirit Bomb ready, you fly in a direction that will enable the Spirit Bomb's route to meet Broly first and the comet afterwards."

"We will do our best, Goku!" Chiaotzu said, as the others nodded fiercely.

And just like that, without any further words, all the four humans took off in the direction from which Broly's energy could be sensed.

'Foolish humans!' Vegeta thought to himself. 'What are they thinking?'

Everyone else seemed to be having the same doubts.

But, as if he had decided that there was no more time for arguing or to hesitate, Goku flew high into the air, and raised his arms as high as he could, with the palms of his hands turned toward the sky, as he started getting ready to make the Spirit Bomb, hoping that it would be enough to deal with the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

><p>Near the location where he had blasted Vegeta, Broly kept flying around and around, trying his best to find the ones he had defeated, but, as far as he knew, hadn't killed yet.<p>

He was sure that both Vegeta and Kakarot were dead, but the green being and the kid in the purple clothes were nowhere to be seen – and Broly was sure he hadn't destroyed them accidentally. Similarly, he also was sure he hadn't destroyed the lavender-haired boy in the blue armor, but even though Broly had seen him being thrown into the rock by his blast, the boy had somehow disappeared while Broly had been distracted with Vegeta. Broly couldn't see how that was possible, as he believed the boy had been too injured to move.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

In that case, there was only one thing to do. He would have to go to the place where his father had hidden their escape Space Pods, get off the planet with one of them, and then, once he was at a safe distance, he would destroy the planet from his Space Pod. After all, even if the imbeciles were still alive, they had to still be somewhere on this planet, which meant they were doomed anyway. _[Writer's note: The idea of it being possible to destroy a planet from a Saiyan Space Pod comes from the uncut DBZ episode 11, "Terror on Arlia," when Vegeta destroys Planet Arlia from his Space Pod. Although canon has firmly established that Saiyans cannot normally breathe in space, as Goku acknowledges that unlike Frieza he could not escape Planet Namek's destruction by flying into space and King Kai also mentions that the plan to revive Goku after the planet's destruction would be pointless since he would suffocate, Vegeta and Nappa are shown in uncut episode 11 to be able to breathe and survive in space even though their Space Pods are open, with no visible containment barrier for breathable air. It can be assumed that the pods have some sort of mechanism that keeps oxygen or another breathable substance around the ship.]_

Right as Broly came up with that plan, he saw in the distance four dots that vaguely looked like people surrounded by white auras, and they appeared to be coming toward him.

Amazement flickered within him for a moment. He hadn't known there were four more fighters on this planet.

Or could it be that any of the fighters he had defeated had somehow managed to recover in the meantime?

His question was answered when the dots came even closer. Broly's eyes bugged out, as he recognized them. The white dots were the humans!

"You again?" Broly asked, surprised at seeing them still alive. "I thought I had finished you off long ago!"

"Well, you haven't!" Yamcha said. "And now, Broly, prepare to meet your end!"

For a moment, Broly couldn't help but to think that the scarred guy's declaration was too grotesque and illogical to be real. After all, Broly had only needed to hit each of them once to bring them down in their first fight. And although his energy-sensing skills were extremely rudimentary and limited, he knew that the four humans were much weaker than him.

On any other occasion, he would have laughed at such a grotesque statement. However, right now he was too annoyed at these flies that, no matter how hard they were swatted away, always seemed to come back for more.

"You cannot kill a god," was all that Broly said to the four humans in a low, deadly serious tone.

Then, without saying anything else, he charged toward them.

* * *

><p>Even though he was hundreds of kilometers away, Goku couldn't help but to wince at what he had sensed. Unless his senses were fooling him, Broly had charged at Krillin and the others from the instant he saw them. That most likely meant they had told him something that had rubbed him the wrong way. Fortunately, that meant Goku could start making the Spirit Bomb.<p>

"Now, guys!" Goku shouted down to his friends, with his hands already reaching up above his head. "Power up to your fullest, and give me all the energy you can!"

Even as he could sense Gohan and Piccolo powering up to their fullest, and Trunks and Vegeta entering their Ultra Super Saiyan state, Goku made another plea, this time through his mind.

"_This planet, every planet that may be nearby, the sun of this planetary system… please, give me all the energy you can!_" he begged. "_I need it to stop Broly!_"

While he made the request, Goku cast another worried look at the comet. It kept growing in size, and now, there was a breeze blowing on the planet's surface, which seemed to emanate from the comet. Time was running out.

However, the comet's breeze was suddenly dispelled when a huge pale-blue sphere of energy appeared directly over Goku's palms. That was the initial boost that his Spirit Bomb had received from the combined powers of Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta…

'Wait…' Goku couldn't help but to think. 'That can't be! If all of them had actually given their energies, surely I would have gotten some more power from that boost! Maybe not much more power, but certainly an amount that would be noticeably bigger!'

Actually, it was hard to make such a statement with regards to these specific conditions in which he was making a Spirit Bomb. Goku had never made a Spirit Bomb that had used up almost all the energy of one or more people, nor had he ever made a Spirit Bomb that grew so quickly. Although Broly had destroyed the energy mines and the overwhelming majority of the minions around them, whatever mechanism had been put there to extract the energy seemed to be still working, as the mines kept giving more energy to him. But still, Goku believed the Spirit Bomb would be stronger by now if everyone had indeed given their full energies to him.

Just to be sure of whether he was imagining things or not, Goku locked both his senses and his eyes below him, to sense how his friends were progressing. Trunks and Piccolo were almost completely spent, with hardly enough strength to stand. Gohan was kneeling on the ground, and extremely tired, but remarkably, he was still in his Super Saiyan state. Just like Goku had expected when he'd first come up with the idea, he and his son had mastered Super Saiyan to such an extent that they could only lose it unwillingly if they went to near unconsciousness.

Vegeta's energy, however, still felt elevated, as though he hadn't given any energy to the Spirit Bomb at all.

Goku immediately realized why the initial boost to the Spirit Bomb had not been as big as he had wanted it to be.

Down below, Vegeta was, at the very least, fuming in rage, as he sensed the four humans keeping the Legendary Super Saiyan busy, and Kakarot gathering more energy for that damned Spirit Bomb of his.

"Father, what's wrong?" Trunks asked, managing to stop panting long enough to form a sentence.

Vegeta wasn't even listening to him.

'I can't believe this!' Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth in such a way that it was a wonder they didn't shatter. 'First my Final Flash fails to inflict any damage on Broly, then the humans are the ones to go out there to stall him while we get ready to finish him off, and now Kakarot will be the one who kills him!'

Vegeta looked upwards at Goku, and threw the most intense glare he could muster at him. His anger was so intense that he unintentionally flared his golden aura.

High above the ground, Goku frowned. He didn't know what Vegeta was thinking, but even at this distance, he could feel the heat of Vegeta's glare – not to mention that he could sense that Vegeta's power was increasing. Apparently, Vegeta was upset at something, and it had something to do with him.

He couldn't have chosen a worst time to act indignantly. Vegeta's energy at Ultra Super Saiyan was meant to be a significant part of the Spirit Bomb. Although Goku would be able to gather the same amount from other places, it would take longer. Too long. If he had to gather that amount of energy from somewhere else, the comet would almost certainly destroy New Planet Vegeta in the meantime.

Hopefully, Vegeta would snap out of whatever was bothering him soon.

If he didn't, they were all doomed.

* * *

><p>As Broly charged at them yet another time, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu dispersed in one direction each, avoiding the Legendary Super Saiyan's strike yet again. Although none of them could hope to leave as much as a pinch mark on Broly, they were skilled and sneaky enough to reasonably anticipate his moves.<p>

Hopefully, they would be able to do so until Goku finished his Spirit Bomb.

Even as Broly turned back around, Yamcha grabbed his own right wrist with his left hand, and gathered energy until he had formed an energy ball the size of a chair, which floated over the palm of his hand. At the same time, Krillin started charging a Scattering Bullet.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouted, throwing his attack at Broly.

Broly simply stayed still while the attack moved toward his face, as he was welcoming this as a way to mock the human.

However, the blast didn't hit Broly. Instead, its trajectory turned upwards at a 90 degree angle, and it started soaring toward the sky.

Broly turned his head upwards to follow the energy ball's trajectory. However, he only did so for an instant.

At that moment, Yamcha made the Spirit Ball go down again, until it whizzed right in front of Broly's face. Gasping in surprise at having the attack suddenly shift course, Broly stepped backwards, right as Yamcha made the Spirit Ball go up again. At the same time, Krillin brought his arms down, and six blasts came from the main beam of his Scattering Bullet, as it had happened when he had used the technique against the Saibamen and Nappa.

At the same time, both Tien and Chiaotzu each fired a basic energy wave.

Yamcha's Spirit Ball hit its target first, exploding on Broly's chin. Soon after, Tien's and Chiaotzu's energy waves followed, hitting Broly's nose. To complete the set, the six energy blasts from Krillin's Scattering Bullet hit Broly's head, releasing a somewhat more substantial explosion. However, none of the techniques was enough to make the Legendary Super Saiyan do as much as sneeze.

Scoffing in disdain, Broly again formed a green energy ball in his right fist, swung his arm forward, and threw a hailstorm of energy blasts.

Again, the blasts were so weak that Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and the others managed to deflect the few that actually came their way. However, while they were busy deflecting those blasts, Broly was busy preparing a stronger one.

Immediately after the smaller energy blasts had subsided, Broly fired the stronger energy blast. It only had to hit one of them, and would certainly be enough to kill them all.

Working in perfect synchrony, Krillin and Yamcha each fired a Kamehameha, while Chiaotzu and Tien each fired a Dodon Ray. The four combined attacks knocked Broly's blast away into space.

Not phased in the slightest, Broly shot forward, straight toward Tien, with his right hand pulled back for a punch. Tien immediately shot a Tri-Beam at Broly, but the blast simply slipped over the Legendary Super Saiyan, as he kept advancing.

Noticing the ineffectiveness of his attack, Tien dodged to the left, knowing that Broly wouldn't be able to readily hit him from there. He was right, because Broly immediately brought his arm backwards in an effort to see where Tien had gone. Noticing the opening, Tien moved forward as quickly as he could and brought his knee up, slamming it straight into Broly's chin, right as Yamcha landed a kick on the top of Broly's head, and as Chiaotzu and Krillin each delivered a punch to one of Broly's eyes.

Then, the four of them disappeared, and reappeared above Broly's back to attack him from there. Trying to take their chance while Broly was still flying belly down, the four of them started stomping down on it as quickly as they could, hoping they would produce some sort of damage, or at least stall for more time. However, Broly simply straightened himself, making the four humans dodge aside so as not to be hit by his head.

Then, the four of them immediately punched Broly's head, in the hopes that the combined attack would confuse him.

It didn't.

Broly reached out to punch Tien, but as Broly's arms weren't favored for fights at close quarters, the blow was awkward, and Tien managed to duck and avoid it.

At the same time, while Broly's punch kept going, Tien delivered a kick to Broly's nose, but the Saiyan didn't flinch. Nor did he flinch when Krillin delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head right after.

Yamcha and Chiaotzu joined their two friends, and clasped their hands together and slammed them into Broly's eyes. However, Broly didn't even blink at the hits, paying their attacks the mind he would have paid a fly.

Shouting to the top of their lungs, each of the humans was enveloped by a white aura, as they tried even harder to damage Broly with their punches. Not a single one of their punches was having any real impact.

Changing tactics, the four humans brought their fists back, and Yamcha and Chiaotzu each delivered a punch that landed on each side of Broly's nose, while Tien and Krillin each threw one that hit Broly's chest.

Broly, however, again acted as if he hadn't been hit, and started flailing his arms around in an effort to hit them. However, the fact the humans were so close to him again placed him at a disadvantage because of his big limbs.

Noticing that, the humans were assiduously avoiding Broly's uncoordinated grabs, doing their utter best to stall for as long as they could. All four of them could sense the power of Goku's Spirit Bomb building up at a surprisingly fast rate.

However, after only about 20 seconds of trying to grab them at close range, Broly realized that his strategy wasn't practical while they remained so close, and he flared his aura around himself.

Immediately, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu soared away from him.

Broly had successfully removed his temporary disadvantage, and now that he had done so, he rushed forward to finish what he had begun.

* * *

><p>Far away, Goku frowned as he sensed Broly pushing away Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu with one flare of his aura.<p>

His Spirit Bomb already had about half of the energy he felt he would need to kill Broly, and the next half was quickly coming. Indeed, the method of gathering energy from the destroyed energy mines was turning out to be advantageous, as it was enabling the Spirit Bomb to become stronger at a much quicker rate than Goku had anticipated. But still, there was no way of saying if the energy that still had to be added would come quickly enough. Broly could still kill Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu while he was out there.

If that happened, it was possible he would destroy the planet right after – and there was no telling of how many planets he would destroy afterwards.

Vegeta was still refusing to collaborate, and the last thing Goku wanted was for his stubbornness and arrogance, in the grand scheme of things, to help contribute to even more unnecessary deaths.

"Don't be so stubborn, Vegeta!" Goku shouted down at him. "Please give your energy to the Spirit Bomb! I need it!"

Still enraged at the fact that others less worthy than himself were the ones taking the primary steps to defeat Broly, especially since Kakarot would be the one to deliver the finishing blow, Vegeta did not even dignify him with a glance.

"Father…" Trunks begged to him in a low, tired voice. "Please…"

"Vegeta…" Piccolo said in a tone that was a mix of a whisper and a moan.

"Please, Vegeta…" Gohan said while he tried to get his breath back.

Vegeta glared at them for daring to ask him to do such a thing, as though they were all guilty of some sort of betrayal for not recognizing that he should have the lead role in defeating Broly.

"Vegeta!" Goku insisted. "Please do it! Krillin and the others won't hang on for much longer, and the comet will crash soon!"

Vegeta growled, clenching his fists so tightly that his fingernails were starting to break the skin on his palm, even though he was wearing gloves. Inwardly, he let out an endless stream of curses at everything that had happened ever since he had gotten to know about the real Legendary Super Saiyan. Not only had he cowered like a petulant child for much of the battle, but he had also failed in killing Broly, even with using all of his power in his strongest attack.

Now, to top it all off, they wanted him, the Prince of all Saiyans, to help Kakarot, his subordinate by heritage and rival by actions, to achieve an overwhelming victory by being the one to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan!

That was unacceptable, unbelievable, unthinkable, and many other things that Vegeta wouldn't even list because he would keep doing it for the rest of the day if he allowed himself to get lost in the flow of his thoughts.

But deep down, Vegeta knew what had to be done. And he hated himself for what he was about to do.

Gritting his teeth again, Vegeta looked upwards, giving Goku a look that made him very grateful that looks couldn't kill.

"Very well, Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed up at him, as he flared the aura of his Ultra Super Saiyan state. "You want my energy? Have it! But be warned: if you happen to fail in delivering the finishing blow to Broly with that strike, I will somehow get to you before he does, and I will kill you myself!"

Then, at long last, Vegeta raised his hands, and the energy of his Ultra Super Saiyan state flowed into the Spirit Bomb hovering above Goku's palms. Now it was only a matter of gathering some more, and the grand attack would be ready.

* * *

><p>Far from there, at the arena he had built for his tournament, Cell looked up at the sky, toward the enormous energy he was sensing.<p>

According to the knowledge he possessed, that was the energy of a Spirit Bomb made by Goku. The defenders of Earth were far enough away that he could not actually sense their individual energy signatures, but the Spirit Bomb's prominent, collective energy was distinctively apparent.

Apparently, the imbeciles either had gone to help someone on another planet, or had fallen into some sort of trap, and now Goku was using the Spirit Bomb on whatever foe he had encountered there.

A strong foe indeed, for while Cell could not sense the energy signature of whomever it was due to the vast distance away, judging from how powerful the Spirit Bomb felt, this was likely a quite powerful entity.

Cell briefly wondered if even he, himself would be able to survive an attack that powerful. After all, if Vegeta's Final Flash alone could pierce his molecular structure, an attack of this magnitude would be quite challenging.

But there were some things that didn't make sense, which Cell managed to recognize based on information he had acquired from Doctor Gero, the knowledge he had gained from Goku's DNA, and his superior logical deduction. To begin with, the Spirit Bomb was by itself a technique that was meant to be used as a last resort, not only because it could cause massive collateral damage, but also because gathering energy for it rendered the user relatively defenseless. Not only that, but the more powerful a Spirit Bomb was, the longer it took to get ready. And a Spirit Bomb as strong as the one Cell was currently sensing should have taken an hour to get ready, at the very least. And if Goku was getting that Spirit Bomb ready in order to kill a powerful foe, just how could Goku have had so much time at his disposal?

For a moment, Cell wondered if somehow Goku could have gone off the planet so that he could gather energy for a Spirit Bomb far away, and then use that technique of his to return to Earth instantly and use that same Spirit Bomb on Cell. But that option made no sense. Goku was too honest and fair for his own good; he would never backstab an opponent. Also, if he intended to do that, he wouldn't just leave on that space ship with the Saiyan and the other aliens Cell had sensed, he would have gone on his own.

All those factors lead to the same conclusion Cell had already made: Goku using the Spirit Bomb was related to some sort of threat that he and the others had gone on that spaceship to deal with.

But what threat could be so severe that it required Goku to make a Spirit Bomb so powerful?

The most logical conclusion was that somehow, Goku was very much exaggerating on the amount of energy he was gathering for the Spirit Bomb, due to the previous occasions in which the attack had failed. _[Writer's note: It is known that Doctor Gero watched the battle against the Saiyans on Earth, and therefore Cell should know that Vegeta survived the hit from the Spirit Bomb that was used in that battle. Even though Doctor Gero didn't watch the battle against Frieza on Planet Namek, it is clear that Cell indeed inherited memories from Frieza, as he states in the FUNimation dub of uncut DBZ episode 178, "Cell's Bag of Tricks," when Cell uses the Homing Destructo Disks he inherited from Frieza, "Ha! Nice try, Goku. The cell from Frieza that's inside me tells me you are trying to draw that disk back this way," referring to Goku's tactics against Frieza on Namek. It is therefore very compatible with canon that Cell inherited the memory of Frieza being hit by Goku's Spirit Bomb in uncut DBZ episode 94, "Power of the Spirit." While the exact mechanical process of incorporating Frieza's DNA through one cell as stated in the selected quote here is inaccurate and illogical, the general principle that Frieza's DNA is within Cell is fundamentally canon.]_

In the meantime, there was nothing Cell could immediately do to discern more about whatever was happening out in space. His only option was to keep his senses focused on that Spirit Bomb, in order to have some sort of idea of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Looking like he was starting to get more than annoyed at the pesky humans that were bothering him, Broly pulled his left hand backwards to punch Krillin.<p>

However, three energy blasts came from different directions, each of them hitting him at a different point.

Broly growled with frustration as he was hit, although the attacks didn't hurt him.

He started turning his head away, attempting to try and single out one of them, but then, Krillin fired an energy wave, which hit Broly's cheek squarely. The attack failed to hurt him, but it was enough to make him refocus on Krillin.

Broly pointed his left palm at Krillin and fired the strongest energy blast he could quickly muster.

Reacting on instinct, Krillin threw a Destructo Disk at the blast, hoping it would at least deflect it away. But, much to his surprise, it did more than that. Instead, it cut Broly's energy blast in half, and the two halves separated and passed harmlessly above and below Krillin. Meanwhile, the disk went on, straight toward Broly's neck.

The Legendary Super Saiyan gasped in amazement, right as the energy disk hit his neck. However, it shattered on impact, and a few shards of energy scattered away like pieces of broken glass.

It wasn't much of a surprise. If the technique hadn't been able to damage Cell, it was highly unlikely that it would have been able to damage Broly. _[Writer's note: Krillin unsuccessfully uses the Destructo Disk technique on Cell in uncut DBZ episode 160, "Cell is Complete," such that the disk hits Cell but fails to affect him.]_

However, it seemed to leave Broly surprised, and Chiaotzu decided to take a chance. Chiaotzu fired a Dodon Ray that hit Broly right between the eyes, blocking his eyesight as a result of the explosion. Then, shooting forward, he immediately latched himself to Broly's belly, exactly over the bruises the Legendary Super Saiyan had sustained in his battles with the Saiyans.

"Chiaotzu, no!" Tien shouted, with the sight of Chiaotzu holding onto Broly bringing him a déjà vu of the day his best friend had sacrificed himself in a futile effort to kill Nappa.

"_Don't worry, Tien_," Chiaotzu said telepathically. "_I know what I'm doing_." _[Writer's note: Chiaotzu is shown to use telepathy on at least one occasion in DBZ. This takes place in uncut DBZ episode 24, "The Power of Nappa," when Chiaotzu, during the countdown to his self-destruction, talks to Tien telepathically.]_

Then, Chiaotzu started emanating a blue glow, which again made Tien recall Chiaotzu's ill-fated attempt at killing Nappa. However, the glow was different enough for Tien to realize that Chiaotzu was using another technique: one that allowed him to deliver electrical shocks on his foe. He couldn't see why Chiaotzu was using it, though, as such a thing wouldn't do much damage against Broly. But it turned out to do just enough, as Broly gave a brief shout similar to the one a normal human would give if stung unexpectedly by some type of biting insect. _[Writer's note: Chiaotzu uses this unnamed technique on Piccolo in uncut DBZ episode 55, "Piccolo vs. Everyone."]_

Growling at Chiaotzu, Broly brought his right arm up, and tried to punch Chiaotzu. However, right when Broly's punch was about to hit its intended target, Chiaotzu disappeared, moving out of the way, and Broly ended up hitting his own belly. The Legendary Super Saiyan shouted in surprise at hitting himself.

Chiaotzu reappeared by the same spot where he had disappeared, and an instant later, his friends appeared right by his side. Then, each of them started delivering a barrage of the strongest punches they could muster to Broly's abs. Thanks to Broly's massive size, everyone had ample room to deliver hits.

But again, although the punches they delivered were capable of delaying the abating of the burning feeling that Broly had after hitting himself, they couldn't hold it off forever. Eventually, Broly recovered – and as soon as he did, he again powered up, throwing the four humans off him with the shockwave.

As soon as they were at a proper distance, Broly fired one more barrage of energy blasts – but this one only had about a dozen of them, and each of the individual ones was much stronger than the blasts in the barrages with thousands of them.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu flew down, avoiding the blasts, but Broly just kept firing more and more of them – and for some reason, he was firing over and towards them, but not underneath them. Also, he was firing individual blasts in addition to the barrages. Still, the blasts were coming at a very fast speed, and so quickly that the humans were barely capable of avoiding them.

Eventually, in their desperate attempts to avoid their deaths, the four human fighters got to the ground, landing solidly on their feet. And that seemed to be what Broly had been waiting for.

Even before their feet had touched the ground, Broly had fired a much stronger blast, aimed at the ground underneath them. The blast was strong enough that even the explosion would seriously damage all of them – except for Broly – if they were caught in it.

Trying their best to avoid that, all of them worked together to counter the blast. Krillin used a Destructo Disk, Yamcha used a Kamehameha, Tien used a Tri-Beam, and Chiaotzu used a Super Dodon Ray.

The four attacks went flying straight toward Broly's blast – and they managed to destroy it. However, the explosion was huge, and Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were forced to disappear away from it, reappearing at a distance they considered safe enough.

At the spot in which they had reappeared, although they still had to shield their eyes from the explosion, they weren't blown off their feet.

The attacks they had gathered in an attempt to counter Broly's blast had expended a good portion of each of their energies.

Broly disappeared from where he had been, and reappeared about 10 meters away from them.

"Is that all?" Broly asked, sounding as though he was, in short and straight terms, tired and sick of the whole matter.

When he didn't get any response, he added, after letting out what looked like a slight sigh of relief, "If if is, I'm going to kill you."

The four human fighters gulped nervously. They couldn't think of anything else that would be of much use against Broly, and even at their full strengths, they hadn't been able to inflict the slightest damage on him.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

><p>'There!' Goku thought, after gathering a final portion of energy for the Spirit Bomb that was floating above him,. 'It's ready! I can throw it against Broly!'<p>

Wasting no further time, Goku immediately established a telepathic connection with his friends, to warn them of the final distraction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys!<em>" Goku warned them through his telepathy. "_The Spirit Bomb is ready! Find some way to get away from Broly without him coming after you!_"

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu smiled at the message. Their job was nearly done. There was only a last bit they had to perform – but that bit would be relatively easy. And thankfully, they already knew how to get away from Broly, as that had been the main detail they had planned out during what had been their approach to stall the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Sorry, Broly, but we ain't dying today," Tien said. "In fact, we have one last thing in store for you."

Putting their hands with fingers spread wide on both sides of their faces, all of the human fighters immediately shouted, "Solar Flare!"

Almost instantly, four bright flashes of light erupted in the area. Combined together, it seemed like an extremely bright flash, visible even from the spot where Goku and the others were.

Broly let out a roar of surprise, and immediately brought his hands to his face. Taking the chance, the four fighters blasted off as quickly as they could, leaving Broly where he was, snarling in rage.

"My eyes!" he roared in surprise as he rubbed at them over and over again. "My eyes! You bunch of imbeciles! What have you done to my eyes?"

None of them bothered to shout an answer back. Instead, they just flew away even faster, making sure they took Goku's instructions regarding their escape in care.

As soon as they were at a proper distance, Goku instant transmitted to them, with the Spirit Bomb floating over him.

"Whoa!" Krillin shouted in surprise.

"That's intense!" Yamcha said.

"Amazing!" Tien said.

Chiaotzu couldn't say anything. He just stared at the Spirit Bomb, his mouth agape in amazement. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Goku said. "Now just leave the final part to me."

Goku immediately locked his eyes on Broly, who looked as though he was about to recover his sight.

* * *

><p>When Broly got over his dazed state, the first thing he thought of was finding the four idiots who had dared to use that attack on him. However, when he located them, they were merely specks at the limit of his visual reach, standing right behind someone. It was Kakarot – and he had an attack floating over his arms.<p>

A quite large attack, indeed – one that Broly realized he certainly wouldn't be able to bounce back.

His mouth agape, Broly stared in pure horror at the huge sphere of energy floating over Kakarot's raised arms, as he realized that his biggest fear was coming true.

"The game ends now!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes locked on Broly. "Goodbye!"

With those last words, Goku threw his arms forward, launching the Spirit Bomb at the strongest foe he had ever met.

Pointing his left palm toward the attack, Broly gathered all the energy he could, and launched a green energy sphere. However, this energy sphere was much bigger than any of the others he had made before, having a fifth of the Spirit Bomb's size. When it met the Spirit Bomb, it exploded on impact. But Broly's attack was nearly fruitless, managing only to decrease the Spirit Bomb's impetus for a moment.

However, a moment seemed to be enough for Broly, as he quickly started firing a barrage of energy blasts from his right hand in an attempt to push the Spirit Bomb back. He wasn't achieving that goal, but he was slowing the attack down.

Goku felt that Broly was charging up another, much stronger attack in his left hand, obviously trying to destroy the Spirit Bomb. While Goku didn't think Broly would be able to do such a thing, he had already slowed the Spirit Bomb down, which meant the attack was now less likely to engulf him. Goku knew he had to do something.

"Haaaa!" Goku shouted, his muscles expanding to the definition typical of the Ascended Super Saiyan state, as he sent the Spirit Bomb forward with even greater speed.

All the energy blasts Broly had been firing were being pushed away. Desperate for an alternative, Broly launched the stronger energy blast he'd been preparing, but like the smaller ones, it disintegrated against a Spirit Bomb that was now moving at a much faster speed.

His yellow-green aura erupting around him, Broly extended his arms toward the attack, in an effort to slow it down.

The Spirit Bomb met the palms of his hands, and started pushing him away like a bull charging against a man. Broly powered up to his very limits, attempting his utter best to push the attack back. Huge blocks of rock were blown away from underneath Broly's feet as the Spirit Bomb opened a deep trench on the planet's ground.

Broly powered up even more, with veins protruding all over his body, and more energy output than he'd ever emitted before. However, it was fruitless. The Spirit Bomb was proceeding as though there was nothing in front of it.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the comet was getting closer by the second. If it wasn't destroyed soon, they would all be killed. Goku knew he had to hurry things up if he wanted to remedy the situation.

With another scream, he ascended into the Ultra Super Saiyan state. His muscles ached because of the speed of the forced transformation, but Goku ignored the intensified pain, knowing the transformation was necessary.

Thrusting his arms forward, Goku placed his hands together at their heels, the right hand pointing upwards, and the left one pointing downwards.

"Ka… me… ha… me… haaaaaaa!" he shouted, charging up the Spirit Bomb even more with the first energy wave he had ever learned.

An instant later, the energy sphere engulfed Broly, and was plowing across the ground far faster than it had before, knocking off pieces of rock the size of buildings.

Inside the sphere, Broly tried to summon as much energy as he could, in a desperate effort to survive the overwhelming attack. But in spite of his efforts, his energy kept being sucked away as the attack swallowed him.

Strangely enough, he wasn't scared of death. He was merely stupefied at the fact that, after spending so many years having people trying to kill him and always failing, someone who had managed to take him down had actually appeared.

"It's not possible!" The Legendary Super Saiyan yelled, with absolute and deafening shock in his voice.

One more time, Broly tried to break free from the Spirit Bomb. His attempt was proving to be futile.

"I hope you die for this, Kakarot!" he roared at his enemy, feeling the greatest fury he had ever known.

Just as Broly's power had been overwhelmed by the Spirit Bomb, his bellow was drowned out by the thunderous rumble of the energy sphere as it plowed across New Planet Vegeta.

And he did not scream again, except for his roars of pain as the Spirit Bomb kept exerting its destructive forces on his body.

* * *

><p>Feeling sure that his Spirit Bomb had managed to achieve its first purpose, Goku directed his hands upward, and the Spirit Bomb soared skyward through New Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, heading straight for the approaching comet.<p>

A few minutes afterwards, the two blue-white spheres met. For the tiniest of instants, the two of them pushed against each other. Then, the smaller Spirit Bomb penetrated the larger comet's surface and headed straight toward its core, making cracks radiating from the spot through which it had entered.

Soon, blue beams started erupting from the comet's surface, as if it was a miniature star shooting out stellar flares.

Then, the Spirit Bomb exploded, releasing a blinding flash of light across space.

When the surge of brightness finally subsided, both blue spheres had already disappeared.

The only thing left of either of them was a huge amount of rubble, which rained down on New Planet Vegeta, and which was no longer capable of causing any significant threat.

* * *

><p>Having watched the whole battle against Broly, King Kai felt both relief and pride surging through every fiber of his being.<p>

He was relieved because a grand terror had been defeated, and he felt especially proud because his student had used one of the techniques King Kai had taught him to deliver the finishing blow.

"Excellent job, Goku," King Kai said, before flicking his antennae in the air.

* * *

><p>Still with his arms extended in the stance of throwing a Spirit Bomb toward its target, Goku focused his senses on the spot where the huge comet had been moments before. It took only a few moments to realize that Broly's energy signature had disappeared.<p>

Satisfied with his assessment, Goku lowered his arms, as he returned to the basic state of Super Saiyan.

"Whew!" Goku said, as he wiped some sweat away from his forehead, watching thousands of shooting stars falling across New Planet Vegeta's sky, all of them remnants of the fierce battle. "What a relief this is finally over."

"You can sure say that again!" Yamcha said, as he, Goku, and the three others who had been distracting Broly flew down to land close to the huge gap in the planet's surface that had been torn off by the Spirit Bomb.

The five of these warriors, in particular, had been working together to defeat malicious forces for many years. Little had they known, all those years ago when they had teamed up for the first time to stop King Piccolo from tyrannizing the Earth, that many years later they would find themselves working together again to stop Broly from terrorizing the universe.

Wiping the sweat off of his bald head, Krillin let out a huge sigh of relief, before he spoke as well.

"Whew! It sure is a good thing that we have ways of instant healing, and that we won't have to fight on the Cell Games until after tomorrow," he said. "Otherwise, I'm not sure we'd recover completely before then!"

At the mention of the Cell Games, Chiaotzu looked up at Tien.

"Tien, now do you think I can go with you to the Cell Games?" Chiaotzu asked.

Tien gave Chiaotzu a wary look. "Why do you ask that, Chiaotzu? You know I don't want you to go there."

"But Tien, I survived the fight against Broly, who is much stronger than Cell," Chiaotzu insisted. "Why can't I go with you to the Cell Games?"

"Because I would prefer it if you were as safe as possible," Tien said. "I won't deny that you helped against Broly, but the circumstances were different. Also, I'm not even sure I'm going to the Cell Games myself, but even if I am, Cell's a lot more dangerous than Broly was, because of his abilities."

Divided between insisting on going with his friend and respecting his friend's wish, Chiaotzu opted not to say anything else, at least for now.

While his four friends talked amongst themselves, Goku kept his eyes locked on the spot where the comet had been before the Spirit Bomb had destroyed it. Until now, he would never have imagined that the Spirit Bomb could be turned so powerful in an amount of time small enough to be useful in battle, nor had he ever thought that it was possible to use almost all the energy a person could offer, instead of a lesser fraction.

But Goku did recognize that their victory was mostly due to a stroke of very good luck. After all, if Piccolo had somehow lost his Senzu beans during the fight against Broly, or if whatever mechanism Paragus had used to extract energy had malfunctioned after the destruction of the energy mines, it would have been impossible to make a Spirit Bomb strong enough to kill Broly and destroy the comet in the amount of time they had available.

Goku snapped out of his reverie, and smiled before addressing his friends.

"Come on guys, let's go back to the others," he said.

After the others were either touching him or holding someone who was touching him, Goku put the middle and index fingers of his right hand to his forehead. An instant later, the five of them disappeared from their current location, and reappeared close to Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta.

For a moment, all of them stood in silence, as Goku gave closer looks at his son and the others.

Gohan's expression was one of pride, which Goku returned with a thumbs-up gesture.

Trunks slightly smiled, although in a way, he also looked deeply concerned, probably because, as Goku very well knew could be the case, he was thinking of the imminent threat on the horizon against Cell. Because of the horror in which he'd grown up, fighting the androids was in many ways an even more personal battle for Trunks than it was for Goku, despite the fact that Gero had intended for the androids to largely be a method of revenge against Goku for defeating the Red Ribbon Army. Goku recognized this, and couldn't blame Trunks for focusing on the ominous threat, despite their recent victory.

Piccolo, although nearly spent, was as he often was, standing with his arms crossed and with a stoic look on his face.

Vegeta was giving Goku what was easily one of the worst glares he had ever seen on the face of the Saiyan Prince. Given Vegeta's attitude before he had finally donated his energy to the Spirit Bomb, that was of little surprise.

Finally, Goku decided to break the silence.

"Well, seeing as this is all over, I guess we have no reason to be here anymore," Goku said. "Let's go home."

After the nine of them were establishing physical contact with at least one of the others, Goku again put the middle and index fingers of his right hand to his forehead, and then turned his gaze toward outer space, as he tried to sense Dende's and Mr. Popo's energy signatures.

* * *

><p>A matter of 30 seconds later, Goku appeared on Kami's Lookout through Instant Transmission, with Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu in tow. Usually, Goku wouldn't have taken this long to perform Instant Transmission, but it had taken some time to sense Dende's and Mr. Popo's energy signatures all the way from New Vegeta. Once he had sensed them, however, making the jump had been easy.<p>

As soon as they had materialized, Dende and Mr. Popo came to greet them. They looked happy to see them, but they also looked quite concerned. Goku immediately assumed they had sensed at least the final part of the battle against Broly.

"Hi Dende," Goku said. "Hi, Mr. Popo."

Most of the others greeted Dende and Mr. Popo as well when they saw them, but Vegeta didn't even bother to grunt in acknowledgment.

"Is this condition of yours in any way related to any eventual encounter with the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Dende asked after all the greetings had been exchanged.

At the surprised looks of most of them, Dende explained, "I used my guardian powers to get a close look at your conversation with that Saiyan called Paragus, and I recently sensed an energy that Mr. Popo told me belonged to a Spirit Bomb. But for the most part, I am ignorant as to what happened while you were off-planet."

Now understanding why Dende had asked the question he had, Goku and the others nodded.

"Yes Dende, we met the Legendary Super Saiyan," Goku said.

Dende looked like he was about to ask even more questions, but before doing so, he gave them another look, scanning them with his gaze.

Then, he set his staff down, and offered, "Well, before you tell me and Mr. Popo anything, allow me to replenish your energy supplies."

Surprised looks dawned onto the faces of most of them, and even Vegeta gave Dende his full attention after that remark.

"You can do that?" Gohan asked. "I mean, I know you can heal people, and I know you always restore their full energies when you do so, but still… we're all a lot stronger now than the last time you healed any of us. Can your powers heal to such an extent?"

"It is easy," Dende said. "Like you said, restoring energy is a natural undercurrent of my healing, so I just have to use my healing on you, and even if you aren't injured, you'll get your energy restored."

Goku beamed at those statements, "That's great! Thanks, Dende."

Then, as a sudden thought came to him, Goku turned to Piccolo and added, "By the way, Piccolo, after Dende heals us, do you think you can restore our clothes? I'll have to talk to Chi Chi soon, and I think it will be better if she doesn't see me with torn clothes."

"No problem," Piccolo said.

There was no conversation while Dende healed them all one by one – hesitating noticeably when he got to Vegeta – and Piccolo restored their clothes. The young guardian's healing particularly amazed Goku. He had known of Dende's healing skills before, but to actually experience them himself was completely different. Not only was Dende healing his sore muscles and restoring his energy supply, but that magic healing was also wiping away any dirt smudges Goku had, whether they were on his skin or his clothes. Although he already knew that he wouldn't be able to prevent Chi Chi's lecture, he could decrease it to a certain degree if he at least appeared to her in a presentable condition. For this, he was quite grateful.

When all of them finally were with their energies restored and their clothes fixed, Dende picked up his staff, stood straight again, and asked, "Would you please now tell me about your encounter with the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

No one answered right away. Goku briefly looked at the others to see if any of them would want to say something. No one seemed up to tell anything about their close encounter with death, though, so Goku decided he would speak.

"Of course," Goku said.

Over the next half-hour, Goku told Dende everything that had happened on New Planet Vegeta, with the others occasionally adding their own comments. As the story went on, Dende seemed ever more amazed at what he heard, and when Goku finally finished speaking, the young guardian was, to say the least, speechless.

"Unbelievable," Dende finally managed to say. "To be much stronger than that fiend Cell without ever having trained… I can't even imagine."

"Neither could we," Tien said. "But we were there, and we sensed his energy at close range."

"I believe you," Dende said simply. "And I know that this Legendary Super Saiyan would have to be as strong as you say if it was necessary to use a Spirit Bomb as powerful as the one I sensed in order to finish him off."

"And to think we have been so worried about Cell…," Gohan said, as he briefly turned his head in the direction from which Cell's energy signature could be sensed. "If a being like Broly was ever to be unleashed on the Universe…."

Everyone there shuddered at such a thought. Gohan was absolutely right. At least, Cell still took the time to kill at a rather slow rate, wanting to savor each and every victim. Broly, although he clearly had a more sadistic side, was much more brutal and merciless, and Goku doubted he would have had any scruples against any further opponents.

"Oh well, look on the bright side," Yamcha said. "We managed to deal with Broly. Now Cell's going to be piece-a-cake!"

"The two of them can't even begin to be compared," Goku remarked. "Broly may have been a monster, but he was probably the clumsiest fighter I've ever seen."

"Indeed," Piccolo agreed. "If he had been a skilled fighter, we'd most certainly be dead."

"Also, although I never fought against Cell myself, I can say, based on what you told me, that his speed far exceeds what Broly was capable of," Goku said. "Last, but certainly not least, Cell is a being who was literally made to corrupt everything we stand for and turn it into horror. He knows most of our techniques, including the Spirit Bomb, and the fact he's able to know so much in advance and be able to counter it is a huge advantage for him."

"Besides, unfortunately, no thanks to me, he can regenerate," Piccolo said, bemusedly.

"I guess we should be grateful that Broly was neither skilled nor aware of our techniques, then," Trunks said. "And I probably should be grateful that he doesn't seem to exist in my future."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo immediately asked, obviously alarmed by the sudden statement. "Broly was never a threat in your future?"

"Well, Paragus never came to the Earth in my timeline, if that's what you mean," Trunks clarified. "If Broly is actually out there somewhere in my timeline, then I certainly can't sense him from Earth. I can only assume that for some reason Paragus hasn't moved forward with his universal conquest in my timeline. I'll have to try to check up on it when I get back, though."

"After we defeat Cell here and you defeat your own timeline's versions of Cell and the other androids, it would be a good idea to try and at least figure out if Broly's still a threat in your timeline," Goku said. "If you discover that Broly's still out there, feel free to come back and ask for our help."

"As always Goku, thank you," Trunks said.

"Well, you should feel quite lucky that you didn't have to deal with him alone," Goku said, reassuringly. "After all, even with all the extra training we've been having recently, we would have been unable to defeat Broly if not for the Spirit Bomb. You would have needed a miracle to defeat Broly if you had confronted him alone."

"Those loser androids might have helped me, but Broly would have blasted them away," Trunks said, with an understandable grin at the thought. "At least if he's still out there, then I'll know what to expect."

"Speaking of knowing about what to expect, you have some explaining to do," Vegeta said, with a slight tone of anger directed toward his son. "Over the three years in which we were preparing for the androids, there were many things that – "

"Believe me, I had my reasons for not telling you," Trunks said hurriedly, interrupting his father and causing Vegeta to look cross. "I'm sorry if you had hardships as a result of not knowing about those things, but I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you. When I first came back to the past, I did not yet know how my time-travelling would affect not only this timeline, but my own. Therefore, I wanted to keep the changes to a minimum, and that included telling Goku about only the essential things – namely, the arrival of the androids. You all dealt very well in my timeline with the obstacles I didn't tell Goku about, and I knew that all of you would probably be very capable of dealing with those obstacles when they emerged along the way in this timeline. I'm proud that you did."

In spite of Trunks' apology, Vegeta still made a point of scoffing.

"Look, father, had I known about Broly, I would have told you," Trunks said. "I told you about the androids because you unfortunately weren't able to defeat them in my timeline, and by that same logic, I would have told you about Broly had I been aware of his existence."

Then, as if a sudden thought had occurred to him, Trunks added, "Although, to be honest, I have some trouble grasping the concept that we were unlucky enough to fight him in the first place."

At the others' puzzled looks, Trunks added, "I mean, there is a Legendary Super Saiyan born every 1000 years, and Broly not only happened to be born days before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, but happened to escape as well. That's improbability at its finest."

"It sure is, Trunks," Gohan agreed. "And the fact Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta largely because he wanted to prevent the appearance of a Legendary Super Saiyan only makes it even weirder."

"Can't you just shut your traps?" Vegeta shouted. "Alright, there was a Legendary Super Saiyan born before Frieza destroyed our home planet, and Frieza was too incompetent to set his schedule on time to kill him. So what? We fought him, we killed him, now stop blabbering about it!"

Vegeta's display of displeasure at the fact they were dwelling further on the fact Broly had as much as existed caused some of them to have fearful looks. Yamcha and Krillin, in particular, inched away from Vegeta in a not-so-subtle manner.

"Easy there, Vegeta," Goku said. "I know that fighting Broly wasn't pleasant, but it could have been worse. At least, none of us died against him."

Vegeta snarled at Goku again, but he didn't seem like he was up to arguing, because he simply turned his back on him in a very forceful manner. Immediately after, Goku remembered something pertinent.

"I think this would be a good time for me to go talk with King Kai and try to figure out whether Broly has killed someone that we should wish back to life with the Dragon Balls," Goku said.

A sea of wide eyes appeared as soon as Goku made that statement. They had all been so concerned about Cell's victims over the last few days that this consideration had not readily occurred to them.

"What?" Chiaotzu asked. "But Goku, if you do that, what about Cell's victims? If we use the Dragon Balls now, it will have been more than a year since they died, and we won't be able to resurrect them!"

"We'll just have to use the second wish on those that Cell killed," Goku replied. "Or, we could just use the set of Dragon Balls on New Namek. Either one of those options would work."

Putting his middle and index fingers to his forehead, Goku said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be seeing King Kai."

"And I'd better go and talk to my mother," Trunks added. "I should have told her we were going off-planet in the first place, and she must be worried sick."

Vegeta again made a big point of scoffing. Obviously, he wasn't going with Trunks. Goku couldn't help but to wonder how even a man like Vegeta felt no fear from Bulma's temper, which was comparable to Chi Chi's.

"Good luck, Trunks," Goku wished, an edge of wariness to his voice. "If I know Bulma well, I can imagine how pleased she was if she found out you left this planet without telling her anything."

With more than an edge of unease creeping onto his face and into his stance, Trunks said, "Thank you, Goku."

Goku smirked as if to say, "Don't mention it."

Turning to address the others, Goku added, "I'll be back once I have information about what we will have to do regarding Broly's victims."

With that, Goku Instant Transmitted away from the Lookout, with the breeze occupying the space he had emptied in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>As soon as Goku reappeared on King Kai's planet, Bubbles and Gregory moved toward him, both looking cheerful as usual.<p>

"Hello, Gregory," Goku greeted, nodding at the grasshopper. "And hello to you too, Bubbles," he added as the monkey jumped into his arms.

"Goku, my boy!" King Kai shouted joyfully as he walked toward him. "How good it is to see you."

While he let Bubbles down, Goku replied, "I sure can say the same. I really thought we were done for."

"I can imagine," King Kai said. "A Legendary Super Saiyan is a very powerful being. Standing against one and living to tell the tale is no small feat by far."

Then, looking as though his chest had expanded with pride, King Kai said, "But you managed to defeat him, and with a technique I taught you, no less. Of course, I wouldn't have minded if you had defeated him any other way."

"Well, I'm gladder than ever that you taught me that technique," Goku stated. "And I'm relieved that he's gone."

Then, deciding to talk about the subject that had brought him here, Goku added, "But I did not come here to talk about my battle against Broly. I came here so that I could know who exactly Broly has killed recently, and whether we should use the Dragon Balls to revive them."

Nodding at him in understanding, King Kai said, "I had a guess you would eventually ask that. So, I took the liberty to talk to King Yemma and investigate that matter."

The look on his face growing more somber, King Kai carried on, "Broly killed countless people over the course of his life. Unfortunately, determining exactly who he killed would take too much time. However, the only people that Broly killed during the last Earth year were his own father and Paragus' henchmen who were working on the planet that Paragus called New Planet Vegeta."

Goku nodded.

"Now, I know that you may still be considering using the Dragon Balls to resurrect, at least, Paragus' minions," King Kai said. "But before you do, please let me tell you this: Paragus and his minions did many horrible things over the course of their lives, many of which had nothing to do with Broly. Paragus went to Hell because of his especially atrocious crimes."

"I see," Goku said.

He found it difficult to believe that a being as aggressive Broly had spent a whole year without killing anyone good, but the truth was that Broly had been under Paragus' mind control until very recently. Paragus could simply have not had any reason to order Broly to kill people during that amount of time.

"Is there anything more you need to ask me?" King Kai asked.

"No," Goku said. Then, suddenly remembering the favor he had asked from King Kai before arriving on New Planet Vegeta, he added, "Or rather, there is. Did Cell do anything harmful while we were away, or did any of Paragus' minions stay on Earth without our knowledge?"

"No, Goku," King Kai replied. "Cell has stayed quiet while you were away, although I think he sensed your departure, at the very least. And Paragus did not try to conquer the Earth while you were away."

"On second thought, I didn't really expect Paragus to do that, anyway," Goku said. "He knew about Cell, and he would have been very foolish to have his minions attacking the Earth with Cell around."

Putting two fingers to his forehead again, Goku said, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back. I have to tell the others that we won't be using the Dragon Balls after all. Also, the longer I stay away, the more upset Chi Chi will be when I get back."

"Goodbye, Goku," King Kai said. "And good luck for the battle against Cell. He may not be as physically strong as Broly, but unfortunately, he's a much more capable opponent."

The only answer Goku gave was an enigmatic smile, before he finally disappeared through Instant Transmission.

* * *

><p><em>Earth, the Cell Games Arena, May 25<em>_th__, Age 767, one day before the Cell Games …_

Standing vigilantly in the middle of the ring he had built, Cell gave a look around the area, surveying the landscape for the uncountableth time ever since he had gotten back from the television studio where he had broadcast the announcement of the Cell Games.

The wait had been long, but thankfully it was nearly over.

This time tomorrow, Goku and all of his friends would be nothing but memories after falling to his might, and Cell would be able to start massacring every single Earthling on this miserable planet.

Hopefully, however, Goku and the others would give him at least somewhat of a fight before that happened, as he wanted to look at Earth's destruction as some sort of reward for having managed to defeat the planet's defenders.

Cell was brought out of his musings when he sensed that someone had suddenly appeared behind him. Amazement flickered through him, as he realized who had arrived.

But he didn't stay amazed for long. Instead, he turned around to greet his visitor.

"Good morning, Goku."

"Good morning, Cell," Goku greeted back.

The Saiyan was dressed in an orange jacket with black sleeves, a white t-shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. He didn't look any worse for the wear than he had when Cell had last seen him, although Cell did know that Goku had come out of whatever battle he had fought on another planet very tired indeed, as when Cell had sensed Goku and the others appearing on Kami's Lookout yesterday, their energies had been very low, although they had increased shortly afterwards, presumably thanks to Senzu Beans.

"You are early," Cell remarked. "The Cell Games are scheduled to begin tomorrow. Are you so willing to die that you decided to come a day earlier?"

Goku chuckled humorlessly.

"No, Cell," he replied. "And besides, I wouldn't be so sure of whether I'm the one who's going to die tomorrow. Either way, I'm not here today to fight you."

That much, Cell had already thought. After all, Goku was wearing clothes that weren't exactly meant to be worn when fighting.

"Well, what is it then?" Cell inquired.

His face turning serious, Goku asked, "How much of it did you sense?"

"How much of what?"

"Of what happened ever since Earth received a recent visit from outer space, on the day before yesterday," Goku clarified. "I know for a fact that there were people who sensed some of what went on since then, even though it was in outer space. You, I imagine, would also be among the people who sensed something. So, I repeat: how much did you sense?"

Cell understood what Goku meant.

"I did not sense a lot," Cell replied. "Before yesterday, I sensed that you had left, and then you had gone beyond my clear sensing range. Then, yesterday, I sensed the Spirit Bomb you made to kill whatever being you fought out there. Shortly afterwards, I sensed the Spirit Bomb exploding, and about two minutes after that, I sensed you had used that overly convenient technique you have to bring you and your friends back to Earth instantaneously."

Goku nodded. "I see…."

"Don't get any ideas, Goku," Cell immediately warned. "I won't let you use a Spirit Bomb against me."

"I didn't intend to do that," Goku said. "I just wanted to know how much of that battle you actually sensed."

"I sensed what I told you," Cell said. "And to be honest, I am a bit curious as to why you would go off-planet when you knew I was here."

"I had my ways of keeping an eye on you while I was away," Goku stated. "And as far as what happened – let's just say my friends and I were convinced that we had to destroy a threat even more dangerous than you."

"There is no one more dangerous than me," Cell proclaimed. "I am perfection itself, and you and your friends will experience the true meaning of that tomorrow."

Goku chuckled again – but this time, there actually was some humor in his voice.

"If you were with us in that battle, I believe you would have felt differently," Goku said.

"I doubt it," Cell stated. Inwardly, he didn't have as many doubts as he had verbally implied – after all, the power of the Spirit Bomb he had sensed had been high enough to kill a being stronger than him. But Cell would never imply that facing any sort of being made him the slightest bit nervous. Besides, as a perfect life form, there was no way any other being in the universe could ever hope to match the summation of his abilities.

"Suit yourself," Goku said, while shrugging his shoulders. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be going. See you tomorrow."

With that, Goku put two fingers to his forehead, and vanished.

'That's it, Goku,' Cell thought. 'Go and enjoy the day. It will be the last day of your life, after all.'

Indeed. Tomorrow would be not only the last day of Goku's life, but the last day of the lives of every being on Earth.

Again entertaining himself with picturing the horrors he had in store for the human race, Cell folded his arms while maintaining his stance in the middle of the ring.

Little did he know that tomorrow, not only would it not be the last day of the lives of every being on Earth, but that it would be the last day of something else.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading Honor Trip's Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Special, the definitive canon-compatible, logic-compatible, and continuity-compatible version of the original Movie 8 story!<em>

_If you enjoyed the special, check out American Vigor's Honor Trip, the main story that this special is a part of - besides also being an unwritten part of the canon Dragon Ball Z series as it stands._

_Hoping you enjoyed the chapter,_

_Genescritor_

_Broly Special Part Three: Completed September 25, 2011_

_Edit Credit: American Vigor – I want to thank Genescritor for writing what I believe to be an outstanding addition to the Dragon Ball universe, and for vastly improving its overall quality through his dedication to enabling this special to be comprehensive in its approach. Genescritor literally spent months refining this special so that it would be of the utmost quality, and he took various advanced story construction and logical deduction considerations into account throughout the production process. I hope you have enjoyed reading his work as much as I have. _

* * *

><p><em>Writer's note: As mentioned in the first part of the special, the selected theme song for Honor Trip's Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Special is "The Rage to Overcome," by Machine Head. <em>_You can listen to this song by typing "The Rage to Overcome" and "Machine Head" into the search feature of a standard Internet browser and finding the related music video._

_The song is quite symbolic of the special and of Broly's experiences._

_Each line has an annotation number that corresponds with a line of symbolic analysis that follows the full text of the song:_

_This world does not want me (1)_

_This world does not care (2)_

_And I'm a product of this world (3)_

_Confused. I'd say that's fair (4)_

_This pain will never leave me (5)_

_It's scarred upon my brain (6)_

_Destroying everything that brought this (7)_

_Just to keep me, just to keep me sane (8)_

A hatred burns inside me (9)

_Emotions out of hard (10)_

_But I've the will to focus this (11)_

_Survive, contrive, command (12)_

_From pain comes a courage (13)_

_The strength from injustice (14)_

_The rage to overcome it all (15)_

_An open mind (16)_

_With a closed fist (17)_

* * *

><p><em>Symbolic Analysis:<em>

_1 & 2) Thanks to Paragus deliberately getting Broly in contact with races who either were determined to destroy Saiyans or were inherently aggressive to the point of decimating any member from another race they met, Broly came to the conclusion that every being that existed other than his father desired to kill him, because they did not want him in this world._

_3 & 4) Deep down, Broly knows that he is a product of this world, and is somewhat confused as to why everyone wants him killed, but at the same time, never dwells on these considerations for long._

_5 & 6) The fact every being other than his father seems to be determined to kill him causes a deep impression on Broly's mentality._

_7 & 8) Broly ends up developing the urge of destroying any being he meets before it destroys him, and feels he will go mad if he doesn't follow his urge._

_9 &10) Broly has an intense hatred for Paragus out of the control Paragus has over his free will._

_11) Broly's hatred for Paragus is massive, but he has enough control to focus his hatred on Paragus._

_12) Broly wants to destroy any being other than his father because he doesn't want them to kill him._

_13) Over the years, Broly becomes ever more determined to kill his father because of the pain of being no more than a puppet in his father's hands._

_14) For years, Paragus carried out the injustice of turning his son into a personal weapon of war, and once Broly recovers his free will, the strength of the blast he uses to kill Paragus is symbolically proportional to the injustice Paragus committed. _

_15) Broly's rage plays a great role in his killing of Paragus, and by killing Paragus, he feels he utterly overcame the fact he was used as a tool for years._

_16 & 17) After Vegeta shattered the mind-control device Paragus had placed on Broly, Broly's mind was literally opened, in the sense that he could now follow his own will. Also, closed fists are a common sign of aggression, and Broly, once his mind was finally open, becomes exceedingly violent, delivering said violence through, among other things, attacks inflicted with his closed fists._

* * *

><p>"<em>The Rage to Overcome,"<em>_ while a quite good song, (and hence why it was chosen as the symbolic theme song for this special), was written by Machine Head and is the band's property. Please keep in mind to support the song's official release. _

_Thanks again for reading __Honor Trip's Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Special. And again, if you enjoyed my work, I advise you to read American Vigor's Honor Trip. _

_Hoping you enjoyed the chapter,_

_Genescritor_


End file.
